If
by Yelai
Summary: Todo se cae, todo se desmorona, los días se acaban. Lo que querías, se pierde.
1. Chapter 1

_**Aviso: Spoilers de FE:A**_  
><em><strong>Disclaimer: La saga de Fire Emblem no me pertenece<br>**Explicaré el asunto un poco... Esta historia es... Un poco alternativa a como viene en la historia original: Awakening. Se relaciona más entre relación Lucina-Morgan como hermanos, por lo que sí, sus padres son Chrom y Robin. Emm... Explicaré en cada episodio (espero) un Flashback de lo que pasó anteriormente para llegar a este capítulo. _

_Por ahora, sin nada más qué decir. Disfruten_

* * *

><p>Abrí los ojos con pesadez y algo de dolor. Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que me hallaba en mi habitación.<p>

Entonces…

¿Era una pesadilla?

Me quité las cobijas dejando notar que me encontraba con algo entre mis brazos, atrapándolo en un abrazo, era algo conocida… Una tela… Color oscuro.

- ¡Morgan!

Era obvio que no era mi imaginación que aquella tela, era la túnica que mi hermano siempre traía puesta. Me levanté haciendo sonar mi armadura que llevaba puesta, tomé mi espada y la coloqué en el cinturón.

- ¡Morgan! – Grité

- ¿Lucina?

No, aquella no era su voz. Me acerqué temerosa de ver qué o quién se hallaba detrás de la puerta. Hasta que ésta se abrió y por fin, vi al desconocido.

- Inigo…

- Hola, Lucina

Sin dejarlo decir nada, lo abracé. Nunca me había alegrado verlo tanto. Sin embargo, sus ropas era diferentes a como yo las conocía y, su cabello…

- Inigo… - Lo miré con curiosidad - ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?

- ¡¿Qué?!

Se alejó de mí para correr al espejo más cercano el cual se encontraba al lado de la puerta.

- No tiene nada – Comentó

- Sí… - Me le acerqué – Es azul…

- No es normal – Me miró y sonrió – Así tendría que ser, si soy el hijo de Chrom

Mi mirada cambió en sólo segundos. ¿Inigo? ¿Hijo de Chrom? Sí, en definitiva era una pesadilla muy cruel. ¡No podía ser real!

- ¿Hijo de Chrom…? ¿Mi…hermano?

- Claro

- ¿Y q-qué pasó con Morgan? – Pregunté temerosa

La cara de Inigo no podía mostrar más extrañeza

- ¿Quién…?

- ¡Morgan! – Alcé la voz - ¡Mi verdadero hermano!

- ¡Yo soy tu hermano! – Y ahora fue su turno de alzar la voz a casi gritarme

- ¡No! – Me harté y grité - ¡Tú eres mí-!

- ¿Lucina…? ¿Inigo….?

Una voz femenina interrumpió mi confesión. Ambos dirigimos la mirada hacia mi puerta para verificar que dos personas nos miraban con preocupación… Dos personas que conocía muy bien

- ¡Padre!... ¿Olivia…? – Alcé una ceja - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Señorita – Dijo mi padre con tono de regaño –Más respeto a tu madre

- Está bien, Chrom

Me alejé con miedo

- ¡¿Madre?! N-No… ¡Ella no es mi madre! ¡Inigo tampoco es mi hermano! ¡¿Dónde están Robin y Morgan?!

- ¿Quiénes? – Preguntaron los tres

Mis pupilas se contrajeron de la impresión y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar levemente

- Robin… y Morgan… ¡Tu verdadera esposa y tu verdadero hijo!

- ¡La única Robin que conozco es la hija del Pintor real y tiene cuatro años! – Alzó la voz

- Lucina… - Se me acercó Olivia - ¿Estás bien, linda?

- ¡No! ¡No estoy bien! – Me alejé de ella - ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡Quiero a mi madre! ¡Quiero a mi hermano!

Sonará tan cliché, pero no soporté todo el acontecimiento, así que salí corriendo de mi propia habitación

- ¡Lucina!

¡Esto no era mi hogar! ¡Esta no era mi familia!

Llegué a la entrada del castillo mientras jadeaba de cansancio, me giré para ver el interior y verificar que Inigo no tardaba en alcanzarme.

- ¡Luci! – Gritó mi nombre

Chasquee la lengua y continué mi camino. Tuve que darle la vuelta al castillo para llegar al simple establo detrás de éste. Si me detenía a preguntar y esperar respuestas sería atrapada en segundos. Cuando llegué al establo, tomé las riendas de mi caballo –_Que parecía ser el original_- y lo saqué de su lugar. Lo monté, lo obligué a saltar la entrada, que más bien era una cerca de madera y comencé a galopar hacia la capital no tan lejos

- ¡Lucina!

Algo aquí no estaba bien y eso, era algo de lo que yo debía encargarme. Averiguar a fondo qué pasó y quién lo ocasionó.

* * *

><p><em>Me he basado en mi juego para los padres de la generación de Lucina, pero esto, al ser un universo más o menos alternativo, se aceptan nuevas sugerencias. Al inicio del siguiente capítulo, pondré quiénes son padres de quienes. <em>

_En fin. Si les ha gustado la idea, hagánmelo saber... Sino, también :3_

_Si me ha faltado o sobrado algo de la historia original, no duden en decirme para que no cometa el error de nuevo._

_Hasta la próxima _


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Sta Elimine! Me ha salido más largo de lo que creí. En fin, aquí está la continuación. Aclaraciones, abajo._  
><strong><em>Advertencias: Spoiler de FE:A<em>**  
><strong><em>Disclaimer: La saga de Fire Emblem no me pertenece<em>**

_Padres para los chicos de la generación de Lucina  
><em>_Chrom-Robin: Lucina, Morgan  
><em>_Olivia-Henry: Inigo  
><em>_Lon'qu-Cordelia: Severa  
><em>_Virion-Cherche: Gerome  
><em>_Ricken-Maribelle: Brady  
><em>_Frederick-Sumia: Cynthia (Olvido como se escribe)  
>Libra-Lissa: Owain<br>Stahl-Miriel:Laurent  
>Donnel-Tharja: Noire<br>Gaius-Sully: Kjelle  
>Kellam-Panne:Yarne<br>Gregor-Nowi: Nah _

* * *

><p>Bajé de mi yegua, tomé las riendas y la obligué a caminar conmigo. Ignoraba que, si con la túnica de mi hermano puesta y sin mi tiara en el cabello lograría pasar desapercibida, más a cómo lo creía…<p>

Lo hice…

- ¡Lleve las frutas más frescas y baratas de Ylisstol!

- ¡Tenemos la carne más deliciosa y fresca!

- ¡Nada como nuestros productos!

Había demasiada actividad en el mercado de la ciudadela. Con la calma que había, caminaba mirando a la gente que hacía sus comprar en los puestos de comercio.

Mi estomago emitió un ruido que sólo yo pude oír, estaba claro que me hacía falta alimento. Sí, debí robar algo de comida antes de huir. Y no era la única en la situación, pues Altea, mi yegua, me señalaba con la cabeza un puesto de manzanas no muy lejos de nuestra posición.

- Vamos – Le sonreí

Nos acercamos al puesto donde el vendedor nos atendió con gran amabilidad y cortesía. Las manzanas fueron escogidas, y era momento de pagar por ellas. Saqué la pequeña bolsa de oro que encontré, con mucha suerte, en una de las bolsas de la túnica y la abrí. Pero antes de siquiera tomar algunas monedas…

- ¡Hey!

Tomaron la bolsa… Me habían robado

- Se la encargo…. ¡Espera!

Entonces la persecución comenzó. Comencé a correr siguiendo al ladrón que tenía ropas características de uno, pero a diferencia del resto, éste se cubría el rostro y era mucho más bajo.

- ¡Alto!

La gente, que no conocía la situación, se atravesaba lo que obstaculizaba el que pudiera alcanzarlo. Pero a él, o ella, también se le dificultaba correr más rápido.

Creí que lo perdería al verlo meterse en un callejón muy estrecho. Perdería mi dinero y mi comida.

Sin embargo, el ladrón salió de ahí con la cara descubierta y sin mi bolsa de dinero. Pero no había salido por voluntad propia, parecía que alguien lo había obligado o amenazado. ¡Ahí estaba! Un joven un poco más bajo que yo, eso no me importaba mucho, le agradecería después. Llegué a ellos, pero me dediqué más a ver al chico que a mi salvador.

- ¡Señorita! Nos haremos cargo – Avisó uno de los guardias que cuidaban la capital tomando al chico de los brazos.

Lo ignoré para concentrarme en el chiquillo. Era tan sólo un niño. Tendría… ¿Ocho años a lo mucho? Tal vez menos… ¿Y era un ladrón?

Me hinqué a su altura

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Pregunté sin sonar enfadada o algo por el estilo

El chico no me dijo su nombre, hasta que me vio al rostro

- S-Soy Mark… - Susurró

- Bien, Mark… Dime… ¿Por qué me has robado?

- ¡No quise hacerlo! – Exclamó para luego bajar la voz y la mirada – Es sólo que… Mi madre no tiene dinero y mis hermanos tienen hambre…

- ¿Son menores que tú?

Él asintió levemente. Por alguna razón, me recordaba a Morgan cuando era regañado. Me incorporé, tomé la bolsa de las manos de uno de los guardias, la cerré con seguridad y facilidad para que él pudiera abrirla y se la di al chico

- Es deber del hermano mayor cuidar a los menores, ¿No?

Su cara mostró demasiada alegría y emoción

- ¡Señorita!

- Estoy de viaje, sí… Pero… - Miré a Mark – Es obvio que él lo necesita más que yo. Así que ruego, lo suelten. ¿Sí?

Ambos adultos se miraron entre sí. Suspiraron y lo soltaron al fin.

- ¡Gracias, señorita! ¡Que Naga se lo pague!

El chico salió corriendo perdiéndose en otro callejón seguido de los guardias para verificar que no mintiera… Sí… Me he quedado sin comer.

- Lindo acto – Dijo el desconocido

- Bueno… - Me giré a verlo – Es algo que haría cualquiera

Vi al extraño a la cara, pero no podía ver lo que veía

- Supongo que sí…

- Morgan…

Él me miró con extrañeza. Esas miradas ya no me sorprendían

- ¿Qué? – Alzó la ceja - ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Morgan… Soy yo… - Me acerqué – Lucina

- ¿Lucina…? No… - Se alejó con dramatismo – ¡No!... No, lo siento… No te conozco

Me reí en voz baja. En definitiva era él, por mucho que estuviéramos en otra historia a la que yo viví. Claro que su aspecto era diferente. Sus ojos seguían teniendo el mismo color, pero su cabello, ahora era negro y vestía como un ciudadano más.

- Me sorprende que una chica que apenas conozco, sepa mi nombre – Sonrió nervioso

- Sólo adiviné

¿Debo? ¿Cómo le decía que era su hermana mayor? Pensaría que estaba loca y se alejaría de mí…. Y eso es lo que menos quería… No ahora que lo tenía frente a mí.

Mi estomago volvió a delatarme avergonzándome y haciéndolo reír.

- ¿Gustas ir a mi casa? – Preguntó con amabilidad – A mi madre no me molestará, no, si escucha lo que hiciste por el chico

- ¡¿De verdad?! – Me emocioné y tuve que disimularlo – Quiero decir… Gracias

Fuimos a donde mi caballo se encontraba recibiéndome con alegría. Morgan pagó las manzanas para Altea, salimos de la capital y mi "hermano" me comenzó a guiar hacia donde se encontraba su hogar. Cruzamos la planicie cruzando el oeste de Ylisstol y avanzamos hacia el sur. Creo que sabía a dónde íbamos

- Llegamos

Sí… A la ciudad al sur.

Entramos a la ciudad y la misma actividad, un poco menos obviamente, inundaba el lugar. Había algo claro, había algo de paz. Mucha, a decir verdad. Bajamos los pocos escalones para entrar entre la gente que hacía sus compras en los puestos y tomamos camino a la iglesia pasando por el puente. Sin entrar al recinto religioso, doblamos hacia la izquierda para continuar el camino de casas, aunque en realidad sólo había máximo como tres. Morgan se detuvo en la última y me señaló un establo improvisado, que no era más que troncos al lado de su casa.

- Allí puedes dejar a…

- Altea – Respondí

- Claro

Abrió la puerta y en voz alta avisó

- ¡Madre! ¡Volví!

Amarré las riendas junto a otro caballo que, suponía, era de Morgan. Le seguí con algo de vergüenza y algo de miedo. Era claro que era Morga… ¿Pero si no era Robin su madre? ¿También tendría que buscarla?

- Con permiso

Entré al humilde hogar y un calor cálido me acogió. No sabría si era el fuego de la chimenea, o el de un hogar.

- ¡Morgan! ¡Te has tardado! – Regañó una voz femenina levemente dulce

- Perdón, madre… Pasó algo

La mujer salió de una habitación al fondo limpiándose las manos con un trapo húmedo. ¿La reconocí? ¡Claro que sí! ¿Cómo no reconocer aquel cabello blanco atado en un par de coletas pequeñas? Era ella. Sin embargo, había algo que mi padre y Olivia también tenían… Juventud.

- Madre… - Susurré

Ella me miró y se le acercó a su hijo

- ¿Quién es ella?

- Madre… Ella es Lucina, y…

Nos guió hacia la mesa de madera frente a la chimenea y comenzó a relatarle mi historia. Sabía que le interesaba por el rostro que mostraba.

- Entiendo – Sonrió – Puedes quedarte cuanto necesites, Lucina

- Muchas gracias

- ¡Hermano!

De las escaleras al segundo piso, bajaba una niña de aparentes cuatro años. Su cabello era negro, cortó hasta lo hombros y, así como Morgan, unos cuantos cabellos sobresalían del resto.

- ¡Linfan!

La niña se lanzó a los brazos de mi hermano y él correspondió cargándola sobre sus hombros

- ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunté levantándome y acercándomele al mismo tiempo que la menor preguntaba

- Lucina, ella es Linfan, mi hermana menor. Lin, ella es Lucina, se quedará un tiempo en lo que tú vas de visita con el abuelo

- ¡Tu novia es muy linda! – Sonrió - ¿Por qué no la presentaste antes?

El rostro de Morgan se tornó de un rojo amapola negando las palabras de su hermana mientras Robin y yo reíamos

- Tú traerás a tu novio cuando tengas edad – Le dijo su madre caminando a lo que yo creía, la cocina

- ¡Que Lucina no es mi novia!

¿Esto era real? Lo parecía… Pero entonces… ¿Chrom se casó con Olivia? ¿Mis padres nunca se conocieron? ¿Qué pasó con los chicos de mi generación? ¿Con la guerra contra Grima? Con Lana…

- Linda ropa

Desperté de mi trance al oír la voz de mi madre

- Se parece a una que tengo – Señaló la túnica de mi hermano - ¿Puedo verla?

- Oh, no es mía – Respondí quitándomela y dándosela – Es de mi hermano… Lo último que tengo de él

- ¿Cómo se llama su hermano? – Preguntó Linfan

- Morgan…

Ante su nombre, Morgan comentó

- ¡Igual que yo!

- Por eso te confundí – Mentí – Además de parecerte mucho a él, el nombre es el mismo

Él no habló. Robin me devolvió la túnica

- Sí, es igual a la mía

Si mi madre tenía una igual… Entonces…

- ¿Puedo ver su mano derecha?

- ¿Eh? C-Claro….

Revisé el dorso de su mano derecha verificando que no había marca alguna. Me quedé pensando de nuevo

- ¿Señorita Lucina?

Ese tono de voz… Siempre lo usaba cuando estaba preocupada por mí. Sentí una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

- Yo… Necesito tomar aire. No tardo

Salí de la casa con calma y disimulo intentando no preocupar a ninguno de los tres.

Solté un gran suspiro seguido de respiraciones agitadas que pudieran calmar mis ganas de llorar. Me acerqué a Altea, quien me relinchó haciendo notar su preocupación.

- Estoy bien – Sonreí acariciando su cabeza

Me quedé un buen rato afuera intentando controlar mis emociones y aclarar toda idea.

La gente comenzó a entrar a sus hogares dejando, en un momento a otro, vacío el centro.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a los miembros de la casa donde comencé a hospedarme

- ¡Adiós Lucina! – Me dijo la niña tomando su mochila de las manos de Morgan – Espero aún verte cuando llegue

- ¿A dónde irá? – Le pregunté a Morgan

- Irá con el Abuelo a Plegia un tiempo – Contestó – El abuelo Validar la ama

- ¡¿Va-Validar?!

- Sí… ¿Ocurre algo?

- N-No…

¿Era el mismo que conocía?

Robin montó el caballo y subió a su hija frente a ella

- Nos veremos en un tiempo, Morgan. Ya sabes qué hacer y ya no veremos en Regna Ferox, ¿De acuerdo?

Morgan asintió desamarrando las riendas del tronco.

- Ah, Lucina… Ven

Me acerqué con extrañeza. ¿Ella? ¿Algo qué decirme?

Entonces, me susurró al oído

- Cuida a tu hermano, ¿Si? Sabes que es muy despistado

Se alejó de mi con una sonrisa mientras intentaba procesar lo que me había pedido.

Ella… ¡¿Lo recordaba?!

- Adiós, hermano

- Adiós, Linfan. Saluda al abuelo por mí

El caballo se alejó de los tronco y comenzó a galopar levemente hasta salir de la ciudad.

Aquello había sido raro, pero algo era cierto. ¡Mi madre lo recordaba! ¿Pero por qué Morgan y mi padre no? ¿Qué pasó ayer?

- Vamos – Dijo Morgan haciéndome un ademan de entrar a la casa – La comida sigue caliente

Una vez dentro, me sirvió un plato de sopa donde, por primera vez, probé el sazón de mi madre.

- ¡Está delicioso! – Expresé con alegría sirviéndome más de la olla frente a mí

- Mi madre cocina muy rico, ¿No?

- Sí. Por eso padre la ama

Guardé silencio de repente

- ¿Cómo?

- Nada – Reí nerviosa mientras ingería más sopa

- No – Se levantó – Tú dijiste: "Por eso padre la ama"

- ¡No dije eso!

- ¡Lu!

Y ahí estaba la forma en como me decía cada que yo no aceptaba algo. Sin embargo, él pareció no darse cuenta

- Bien – Hablé bajando la cuchara – Te diré todo, ¿Si?

- Por favor

Pero antes de decir algo, una flecha atravesó la ventana cruzando todo el recinto y clavándose en la pared del fondo. ¿Cómo me di cuenta? La sangre comenzó a correr de mi mejilla derecha.

- ¡Lucina! ¿Estás bien?

- S-Sí…

¿Acaso era una flecha perdida? ¿O yo era el objetivo?

- Morgan, quédate aquí – Ordené levantándome de la silla, caminando a la salida y poniendo mi mano en la empuñadura de Falchion – Veré qué pasa

- ¿Estás loca? – Alzó la voz – Voy contigo

- ¡No! ¡No puedes!

- Puedo y lo haré – Me interrumpió con voz firme

Tomó una espada de acero que yacía al lado de la chimenea y me siguió. Abrí levemente la puerta para ver qué sucedía, pero sólo vi como Altea estaba inquieta. Abrí en su totalidad y salí con confianza seguida de Morgan para calmar a mi yegua, pero seguía inquieta

- Tranquila… No pasa nada

- ¡Cuidado!

De detrás de mi caballo, saltó un asesino. La sorpresa fue enorme, que no alcancé a alcanzar mi espada, sino resbalar y caer de espaldas al suelo. Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto, pero cuando lo abrí. El asesino yacía frente a mí, en el suelo inerte.

- ¡Morgan!

Me levanté con velocidad para verificar el estado de mi hermano. Temblando, con la espada entre sus manos y con el rostro de temor

- ¿Morgan…?

Parpadeó un momento, hasta que reaccionó

- Lu… - Soltó su espada y me miró - ¿Estás bien?

- Me salvaste… - No me contuve y lo abracé – Gracias

Nos adentramos de nuevo, donde le limpié las manchas de sangre de la cara y él me curó la cortada. Me indicó mi habitación, pero a temor de que me pasara algo, se quedó conmigo vigilándome, aunque cayó dormido minutos después. Me alegraba, en cierto sentido, que no me preguntase nada de la situación… Porque no sabría qué decirle.

Con la luz de una vela, pues rápidamente había anochecido, busqué algo con qué escribir y mandé una carta de mi padre diciéndole que no se preocupara, que estaba bien… Y que iría a Ferox…

Aunque Morgan no sabía que lo acompañaría

Me acomodé a su lado en la gran cama de la habitación y me quedé mirando la luna fuera de la ventana. En ese estado, no podría dormir.

¿Quién había mandado al asesino? ¿El objetivo sí era yo? ¿O acaso era mi hermano?

"_¿Te gustó mi regalo?"_

_Miré a mí alrededor. Todo era completamente oscuro, sin ruido… Nada_

"_¿Te gustó?"_

_La única luz del lugar, me indicó una persona. Conocía ese bastón, y esa apariencia. Rubia, de cabello largo y ojos verdes._

_- ¡Lana!_

"_Hola, Princesa. Veo que me reconoces"_

_El eco del lugar distorsionaba su voz y apenas la escuchaba bien._

_- ¿Tú…mandaste al asesino?_

"_Claro que lo iba a mandar yo" – Rió la sacerdotisa – "¿Quién si no era yo?"_

_- ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunté apretando los puños_

"_Tú lo sabes. Tu vida, tu familia… Todo tuyo. Y la única forma de obtenerlo. Es a través de tu mismo todo"_

_¿A través de mi…?_

_- ¡¿Tú?! ¡¿Tú le has hecho eso a Morgan?!_

"_¿Te gusta el lugar al que te envié? ¿No es lindo? Aquí no hay una guerra contra Grima. Sólo contra mí, que es peor"_

_- Te detendré, y lo sabes…_

"_No tanto…" – Señaló la gema de su bastón – "Esta gema, señala el tiempo de vida de tu madre y tu hermano. Si la gema se rompe, lo que será en diez días, Robin y Morgan desaparecerán. Lo que está ahora, se quedará_

_- No…_

"_Sí… Tienes diez días para reunir un ejército, encontrarme y derrotarme… O todo lo que conoces, desaparecerá para siempre"_

_La luz comenzó a desvanecerse_

_- ¡Espera!_

"_Diez días, princesa… Diez días"_

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les ha parecido? <em>

_Linfan: Nombre de Morgan en la traducción Europea  
>Altea: Crean o no, es nombre de caballos (Yegua, específicamente)<br>Como dejé la lista arriba, no estaría mal, para este universo alternativo, cambiar padres. Sugerencias?  
>Por cierto. Estuve pensando en poner a los DLC (Serie 1 nada más) como historia y entrarían hasta del capítulo 4 ó 5, perp quiero saber... ¿Les gustaría que pusiera a Marth, Roy, etc? No será como el juego. (Un par de palabras y se acabó) Éstos tendrían qué ver mucho en la historia. Pero lo dejo a su decisión<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fire Emblem Awakening no me pertenecen así como el resto de la saga.**_  
><em>Aclaraciones: A partir del capítulo 4 haré aparición del primer personaje DLC a modo historia y se rebelará gran asunto.<em>

_Disfruten_

* * *

><p>Desperté sudando y respirando agitadamente.<p>

Entonces… Lana cometió esto, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hice yo?

Miré a mi alrededor de donde me encontraba. La habitación estaba completamente vacía, sólo yo en aquella cama destendida.

¬ ¡¿Morgan?!

No… ¿Acaso lo que hice ayer, fue un sueño?

¬ ¡Morgan!

¬ ¿Lucina?

La escena de hace dos días se repetía de nuevo. ¿Y si era Inigo detrás de la puerta?  
>La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Morgan con una bandeja de comida<p>

¬ Morgan… - Solté un suspiro de alivio

¬ ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó acercándose y dejando la bandeja en una mesita al lado de la cama – Te ves pálida

¬ Sí… No es nada

Eso pareció no convencerlo

¬ Aquí hay algo que preparé yo. Mi madre me envió una carta donde me dijo que llegó a Plegia esta madrugada y que me esperará en Ferox lo más pronto posible. Así que, puedes quedarte y lo que necesites es-

¬ Voy contigo – Lo interrumpí

¬…Ta… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Irás conmigo a Ferox?

¬ Ayer me salvaste la vida y es lo menos que puedo hacer… Por favor

Su cara mostraba confusión y eso me lo demostró con sus movimientos de negación

¬ ¿Qué? – Pregunté

¬ Es que… - Torció la boca – Quiero negarme, pero si te dejo sola, me preocuparé más

¬ Por eso no tienes opción más que llevarme

Se rascó la mejilla derecha con el dedo índice mientras soltaba un suspiro de resignación

¬ En ese caso, ya debes desayunar

¬ Claro

Tal vez, mi hermano había heredado el color de cabello de mi padre y algo de su habilidad en esgrima, pero en inteligencia, carisma, distracción y buen sazón, lo había heredado todo de mi madre.

¬ Por cierto – Hablé desatando las riendas de Altea del tronco - ¿Por qué debes ir a Ferox?

¬ Mi madre tuvo un extraño sueño – Comenzó a relatarme metiendo agua y comida en una mochila – Dice que había una chica, una especie de sacerdotisa oscura que irrumpía nuestra paz.

¬…

¬ Y que llegaba otra chica… Una princesa. Rodeada de, a quien mi madre llamó "_Héroes Míticos_" que lograban derrotar a la Sacerdotisa y regresar todo a la normalidad

¬ ¿Cómo que todo a la normalidad? – Seguí mientras le ponía a Altea la montura que Morgan me prestó

¬ No lo sé – Alzó los hombros mientras recogía la mochila – Pero ella me dijo que tenía que ver con los dos. Te llamó "_Pronosticadora_" y a mi "_Regalo lejano_". Por eso te aceptó ayer, más que por tu acción

¬ Ya veo…

¬ Iremos a Ferox porque mi madre dice que allí, te explicará el asunto mejor

¬ Pudo habérmelo dicho aquí

Subí a mi yegua y le ofrecí mi mano

¬Vamos

¬ ¡¿Q-Qué?! – Comenzó a tartamudear mientras su rostro se cubría de rojo – P-Pero y-y-yo…

¬ No será la primera vez – Lo interrumpí tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo – Solo así llegamos más rápido

¬ E-Está bien

Subió detrás de mí y se aseguró de no caer

¬ L-Listo

¬ Bien… - Me dirigí a Altea – Vamos, linda. Llévanos a Ferox

Ella relinchó en forma de afirmación. Comenzó a trotar con lentitud y mientras cruzábamos la ciudad, varios niños miraban admirados y sorprendidos.  
>Una vez fuera de la ciudad, aumentó la velocidad hasta que el trote se convirtió en galopa. Sentía que Morgan apretaba el lugar donde se sostenía.<p>

¬ Lo siento – Dijo en voz baja – Es la primera vez que viajo a caballo

¬ Está bien

Le ordené a Altea que bajara la velocidad para que Morgan se tranquilizara.  
>Llegamos a la planicie del este de Ylisstol y varios recuerdos me inundaron. Detuve a Altea y bajé<p>

¬ ¿Lucina…?

Caminé casi sin rumbo, pero llegué a una zona. Una gran piedra dónde, le salvé la vida a Lissa y volví a ver a mi padre.

¬ ¿Lucina? – Preguntó Morgan con tono preocupado - ¿Pasa algo?

Pero también, dónde perdí a Morgan y lo dejé sólo en aquellas ruinas

¬ ¿Lu…? ¿En serio estás bien?

¬ Sí… - Sonreí – Vamos

¬ ¡AAHH!

Ese grito nos detuvo antes de subir a Altea. ¿Quién era…? Parecía estar en problemas

¬ ¡Lucina! – Gritó mi nombre

Reconocí la voz en segundos

¬ ¿Eh? ¡¿Inigo?!

Miré a mi alrededor buscando la voz de quien creía, era Inigo. Pero no lo encontraba, posiblemente era mi gran imaginación.

¬ ¡Lucina!

¬ Lucina, mira

Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde Morgan señalaba, y comencé a temer

¬ ¡Inigo!

Saqué mi espada y corrí a él al verlo rodeado de…

¬ ¿Qué es un _"Risen"_? – Preguntó Morgan

Creí que eso sólo era obra de Validar, Aversa e incluso Grima… Pero…. Esta es otra historia, ellos no conocen la magia de este tipo. La única capaz de hacerlo… Era Lana

¬ Es… algo complicado… ¿Conoces los tipos de magia, no?

Comencé a relatarle qué era un Risen y quienes, sin señalar a alguien, los podían invocar.

¬…Oh…

No creí que me entendiera. De su mochila, sacó un tomo de magia _Elfire_ y lo abrió

¬ No me dijiste que sabías magia – Comenté

¬ Mi madre me enseñó – Sonrió apenado – Ahora lo sabes

Morgan pronunció el hechizo inicial, acertando en el pecho del Risen que había alzado su garra al rostro de Inigo.

¬ ¡Lucina! – Expresó maravillado y sorprendido

¬ Tranquilo, Inigo – Hablé con voz reconfortante mientras terminaba de clavarle mi espada a uno de ellos – Ya llegué

Su rostro era de admiración total. Me recordaba a mí cuando veía a mi padre o a Morgan al ver a mi madre.

Y sin querer, la batalla contra estos seres comenzó. Las ruinas de los fuertes nos proporcionaban seguridad, un gran esquive, aunque éstos caían a las garras de los monstruos.

Los árboles también eran demasiado útiles, aunque un poco a decir verdad.

¬ ¡¿No traes una espada contigo?! – Le grité a Inigo mientras sacaba mi espada atorada en un tronco - ¿Qué tonto sale de viaje sin una arma?

¬ ¡Lo siento! – Me gritó agachándose ante el ataque de un risen - ¡No creí que cosas como estás aparecerían!

¬ Toma la mía

Morgan le pasó su espada de acero dejando a Inigo sorprendido

¬ Pero…

¬ Tengo un tomo conmigo – Lo alzó mostrándoselo - ¿Lo ves? ¿O acaso no sabes ocupar una espada?

Inigo se levantó con decisión y atravesó la cabeza sin esqueleto de un Risen que se abalanzó contra Morgan

¬ Mi padre me enseño, ¿Ves?

¬ Nadie supera las habilidades de m i madre al enseñarme

Y así…. Los pocos Risen que quedaban, terminaron desvaneciéndose. No era para defensa, era por competencia.

¬ ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Te gané! – Rió Morgan haciendo una pose de victoria alzando su tomo

¬ ¡Ni lo creas! – Lo imitó Inigo - ¡Yo derroté a más que tú!

¬ Eso no importa – Hablé guardando mi espada y acercándome - ¿Qué haces aquí, Inigo?

¬ La carta llegó hace unas horas – Explicó mientras le regresaba su espada a Morgan – Padre me ha mandado por ti en cuanto se enteró.

¬ ¿Padre? – Preguntó Morgan - ¿Quién es su padre?

¬ ¡Nuestro padre! – Se señaló a él y a mí mientras alzaba la voz - ¡El Rey de Ylisstol! ¡Chrom!

Solté un suspiro ante la mirada de Morgan. Intentó hablar, pero nada salía de su boca.

¬ ¿Te has quedado maravillado de nuestro poder?

¬ No – Soltó – Tú no pareces de la realeza, Lucina sí. Tú parece un payaso

Tuve que cubrirme la boca para no soltar una gran carcajada ante la cara de indignación de Inigo.

¬ Oye, niño…

¬ Como sea – Interrumpí – Ya dije que iría a Ferox con Morgan

¬ ¿Morgan? – Preguntó señalándolo - ¿Así te llamas?

¬ ¿Algún problema? – Frunció el ceño

¬ No, no… - Me miró – Este niño… ¿Es quién dices tu hermano menor?

¬ ¿Tu hermano menor? ¿El hermano de Luci? Oh, eso me halaga

¬ Mejor regresa a casa – Cambié la conversación

¬ ¡No! – Se abrazó a mi brazo - ¡¿Y si esas cosas vuelven a aparecer?! ¡Estás loca al dejarme ir solo!

Parece ser que Morgan se había cansado de la situación, quería irse ya

¬ Ve, Lucina. Puedo ir solo

Y comenzó a caminar lejos de nosotros, incluso ignoró a Altea quien se interpuso en su camino. Con la cara que le hice, Inigo me soltó

¬ ¿Eres un niño o qué? – Lo regañé

Comencé a ir tras Morgan, hasta que lo alcancé

¬ Espera, Morgan

¬ ¿Ese es tu hermano? – Se detuvo cruzándose de brazos - Si yo fuera tu hermano como él dijo, te dejaría ir para que ayudes a otros y no dependería mucho de ti

¬ Lo sé – Le revolví el cabello mientras sonreía – Por eso lo eres

¬ ¿Soy qué…?

¬ Eh… El chico que acompañaré. Mi padre se enojará, pero…

¬ ¡Lucina!

Ambos nos giramos y miramos sorprendidos. Mi hermano, en este lado de la historia, estaba frunciéndome el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

¬ Iré con ustedes

No tuve más remedio que aceptar.

* * *

><p><em>Ha estado muy corto. El próximo estará más largo y se comenzarán a explicar más asuntos.<em>

_Hasta la próxima _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece**_  
><em><strong>Advertencia: Alguno que otro Spoleir de FE:A<strong>_

_Aquí el 4to episodio._

_Quiero agradecer a AmpharosG por sus reviews... Muchas gracias TuT_

_Disfruten_

* * *

><p>- ¡Pero no es necesario! – Negué con rapidez – Tú vuelve a casa con nuestros padres y no te preocupes por mí<p>

- ¡No! No te dejaré sola con un niño desconocido

- En primera: ¡No soy un niño! – Le gritó Morgan hastiado de la situación – Y en segunda: ¡Mi nombre es Morgan! Ya no son un desconocido

En eso tenía algo de razón. No era un desconocido para mí y tampoco era un niño, sí, era menor…. Sólo dos años menor.

- Aún así, no me puedes negar, Luci

Y no sé porqué lo hacía, ya había aceptado que viajase con nosotros. Inigo era bueno con la espada y sus habilidades, ¿Pero conservaba sus habilidades aquí?

Para la comodidad de Altea, comenzamos a viajar a pie. Me sorprendía lo rápido que Inigo y Morgan se contentaban, pues no tardó ni una hora en que ambos comenzaran a hablar como mejores amigos, esos dos siempre fueron un misterio.

Casi llegábamos a la fortaleza que dividía Ylisse y Regna Ferox cuando poco a poco el atardecer comenzó a caer. Simplemente quedamos varados en el camino al norte.

-¿Ustedes qué dicen? – Les pregunté - ¿Quieren que acampemos aquí? ¿O quieren que lleguemos a la fortaleza?

Morgan e Inigo se miraron buscando respuestas en cada mirada opuesta. Ambos se sonrieron y lograron decir a coro

- A la fortaleza~

Insisto. Esos dos eran un simple misterio.

Sin esperar a que el atardecer se convirtiera en noche, retomamos camino hacia la fortaleza. Aunque éste se volvió levemente silencioso y demasiado calmado. Sí, ninguno de los tres hablaba.

El frío poco a poco comenzó a invadir nuestros cuerpos, sí… Ya habíamos llegado a la frontera con Regna Ferox y la fortaleza frente a nosotros lo demostraba.-

- Tal vez sí debimos acampar – Comentaron los dos tiritando de frío

- Vamos, hay que ver si nos pueden alojar

- Yo creo que sí – Dijo Morgan – Digo, no hay nadie que pueda negarnos

- ¿Cómo que no hay nadie? – Pregunté extrañada - ¿Qué pasó con la defensa de Ferox? ¿Acaso entraremos así? ¿Qué pasará si creen que somos bandidos?

- Esta fortaleza ha estado abandonada desde…. No sé… ¿20 años? – Contestó Morgan caminando y pasándome de largo – Ferox es un lugar peligroso hoy en día. ¿Por qué crees que sólo los mejores salen vivos de ahí? Si quieres cruzar, deberás ganar respeto y admiración.

En definitiva, no era Regna Ferox que conocía. O tal vez, era ligeramente diferente.

Logramos llegar hasta la puerta de metal, que ta solo el toque, se abrió. Pudimos haber subido las escaleras que se encontraban a los costados, pero la puerta nos hizo entrar sin problemas. El calor del lugar, rápidamente nos acogió.

La oscuridad de la noche y la del interior de la fortaleza, obstaculizaban demasiada nuestra visión. Menos mal, a unos metros más adelante, logramos encontrar lo que era una antorcha que no tardé en tomar.

- Estará abandonado, pero al menos… No es una pocilga – Comentó Inigo

El estomago de ambos menores emitió un sonido que los avergonzó a los dos y me hizo reír levemente a mí.

- Buscaré una habitación para poder descansar – Comencé pasándole la antorcha a Inigo y sacando mi espada – Los buscaré aquí, los llevaré, haremos una fogata, comeremos y dormiremos para ir temprano a la Arena. ¿Sí?

Ambos asintieron maravillados de lo que, creo que era mi liderazgo, aunque sólo era sentido común.

- No tardo

Aunque no llevara la antorcha y no pudiera ver lo que estaba frente a mí, tenía mis sentidos al tope. Si no era la fortaleza que conocía, debía estar realmente alerta.

Logré encontrar habitaciones que estaban vacías y eran cálidas pues cada una tenía otra antorcha. Aún así, debía buscar que no hubiese bandidos escondidos que nos atacasen mientras dormíamos. Llegué a las escaleras que daban al exterior del segundo piso. Regresé al interior y al camino hacia mis hermanos. Ya no seguiría todo el camino de la larga fortaleza, sería muy tardado y me estaban esperando.

Llegué al punto donde había dejado a Inigo y Morgan esperándome, pero me asusté al sólo ver la mochila de Morgan en el suelo y la antorcha que les había dejado completamente apagada.

- ¿Morgan? ¿Inigo?

Sin respuesta

- ¡Morgan! ¡Inigo!

Seguiría gritando sus nombres sin importar que mi voz se escuchara en toda la fortaleza, sin embargo, una mano me cubrió la boca y me hizo tirar la antorcha del susto.

- Baja la voz o nos escucharán

Con la poca iluminación que la antorcha dejaba hasta apagarse, miré a captor

Inigo…

Me soltó

- ¿Qué está pasando? – Pregunté molesta - ¿Dónde está Morgan?

- Estoy bien, gracias… - Luego me tomó de la mano – Ven… Hay algo curioso de lo que debes enterarte.

Tomé la mochila de Morgan, pues en ella había alimento y su túnica y me dejé guiar por Inigo quien no me dijo nada, sólo me jaló con algo de velocidad hacia el camino opuesto de dónde yo llegué.

Llegamos a la última habitación de la izquierda antes de las escaleras, las subimos y salimos al exterior, cruzamos el patio, abrió la enorme puerta y allí estaba Morgan, sentado frente a un anciano y una pequeña fogata en medio.

- ¡Morgan! – Me le acerqué con alegría – Me alegra ver que estás bien

Claro, me percaté de la presencia del anciano

- ¿Quién es él?

- Lucina… Él es… El viejo Hubba y él… Nos hablará acerca de los _"Héroes Míticos"_ de los que te hablé

"_Héroes míticos"_ claro que yo los conocía, no por algo había tomado la apariencia de uno de ellos y su nombre. Sin embargo, el anciano nos habló de unas tarjetas que contenían información acerca de los mayores héroes de la historia. Y que éstas mismas tarjetas, los podían invocar y luchar a nuestro lado. Las_ Einherjar_

- Oh no, no se pueden invocar a los reales… ¡Sería una locura!

Una locura, pero un gran sueño a decir verdad.

- Parecerán los idénticos, pero no lo son. Son un espejo, una imagen muy parecida y muy vaga

- ¿Y nosotros en qué le podemos ayudar? – Preguntó Inigo cruzándose de brazos

- ¡Me las han robado! – Exclamó asustado - ¡Una sacerdotisa lo ha hecho! Dijo que con ellas, podría acabar con su pesadilla

- ¿Y cómo era ella? – Pregunté – Tal vez podamos recuperarlas por usted

- Ella era… Muy linda, sí… - Tosió – Tenía el cabello largo hasta los tobillos, am… usaba una especie de bastón curativo, una túnica completamente blanca y de ojos verdes

- Lana…

- ¡Sí, esa! Me dijo que con ellos podría acabar a la persona que más odiaba – Me miró con ojos llenos de suplica - ¡Por favor! ¡Deben ayudarme! Si ella se apodera de ellos, podrían pasar cosas malas.

- No se preocupe… Lo haremos

Inigo y Morgan me miraron con rostro de sorpresa.

- ¡Perfecto! – Se levantó – Son 12 las que me han robado

Aquel anciano me dio tres tarjetas y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

- Ellas les ayudarán

- ¿No se quedará? – Pregunté preocupada - ¡Esta nevando y está demasiado oscuro afuera!

- Oh, no se preocupe por mí señorita – Sonrió – Seré un anciano, pero puedo cuidarme solo

Abrió la puerta y se retiró. Tardé segundos en decidir si seguirle o no, y cuando lo hice, ya no estaba.

Miré las tarjetas reconociendo a las tres chicas que yacía ahí. Lyndis, Eirika y Celica.

Entré de nuevo a la habitación donde Morgan e Inigo me miraron de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunté

- ¿Cómo que, _"Qué pasa"_? – Dijo Inigo - ¿Cómo pudiste ofrecer tu ayuda a ese anciano? ¡Tenemos cosas más importantes qué hacer! ¡Que andar buscando héroes o cosas inventadas!

- En primera, no son cosas inventadas. Conozco a aquellos héroes y en segunda… - Miré las tarjetas – Se las han robado por mi culpa, Lana lo hizo para llegar a mí

- ¿Quién es Lana?

Alcé la mirada y sonreí

- ¡Miren la hora! Creo que debemos comer algo y dormir. No querrán desmayarse por no tener nada en el estomago o algo por el estilo

- ¡Es cierto! – Dijo Morgan sacando carne de su mochila - ¡Olvide que traía esto!

- ¡Genial! ¡Me moría de hambre!

Me alegraba mucho tenerlos cerca, podía cambiarles la conversación y ellos olvidaban lo que me estaban preguntando o quejando.

Después de haber comido algo, quedé en yo haría guardia un rato en lo que ellos dormían.

Miré con detenimiento la fogata, no pensaba en nada y no quería pensar en nada. Ni siquiera mi pasado, ni siquiera mi futuro. Cerré los ojos por segundos, se habían cansado de estar abiertos. Y que Inigo y Morgan durmieran apoyados en mis hombros, no ayudaban.

- Luci…na

Abrí los ojos y miré a Morgan. Un pequeño rastro de saliva se deslizaba por la comisura de sus labios hasta su barbilla mientras hablaba dormido. Me removí un poco para poder limpiarle y volverme a acomodar.

- Lo siento… - Siguió – Lavaré Falchion después de cortar la manzana… Lo prometo…

Sonreí internamente, porque en el exterior, fruncía el ceño.

- No la uses para cortar manzanas, tonto – Hablé en susurro pero con tono enojado

- Lo siento… - Pareció reír

Ahora, tanto en el exterior como en el interior, sonreí. Recargué mi cabeza en la de él. Sabía que mientras él hablaba dormido, sólo era un sueño… porque no me recordaba como su hermana.

Aunque era raro, que él soñara con eso.

- ¿Y para matar a la cucaracha…?

- Tampoco

El rió de nuevo…

- Te extraño, hermano…

No me contestó. En esa misma posición, comencé a cerrar los ojos de nuevo. El sueño se apoderaba de mí una vez más.

No sé en qué momento ni cuánto tiempo dormí, pero desperté ante el golpe de la puerta. Abrí los ojos con velocidad y espanto.

- ¿Llegaron?

- Parece ser… No debemos dejar que entren

- Debemos alejarlos. No podemos pelear así

La fogata aún encendida, aunque su flama era leve, me mostraba a tres personas. Tres chicas que resguardaban la puerta. Me acostumbre a la visibilidad y dejé que el sueño se alejara de mí un poco. Cuando estuve en mis sentidos comunes, me sorprendí de ver a esas tres personas.

- Eirika… Lyndis… Celica…

Las tres tarjetas.

Las tres me miraron, no con amenaza, sino con serenidad y una muy leve sonrisa.

La puerta comenzó a ser golpeada con fuerza y seriedad.

- ¡Salgan ya de ahí! – Gritó una voz - ¡Lady Lana quiere a la Pronosticadora!

Ante el nombre de Lana, me levanté de un salto haciendo a Inigo y Morgan caer al suelo y despertar.

- Eso dolió – Se quejó Inigo

- ¿Lucina? – Preguntó Morgan - ¿Qué sucede?

Saqué mi espada ante el sonido de la puerta al crujirse siendo forzada. ¿Quiénes iban a entrar y por donde lo harían? ¿Por la puerta? ¿Una emboscada?

- ¡Celica, llévatelos! – Dijo Lyndis señalando la ventana - ¡Eirika y yo los entretendremos!

- ¡No! – Exclamé - ¡Quiero ayudar!

- No hay tiempo – Me dijo Celica tomándonos del brazo a mí y Morgan – Debemos correr

- P-Pero…

La puerta dejó de crujir, creímos que se habían marchado. Hasta que la puerta fue golpeada tan fuerte, que cayó al suelo. Sabía que mis pupilas se habían contraído al ver quienes golpeaban la puerta.

- Marth… Roy… Ike…

- Denos a la Pronosticadora y al Regalo Lejano… – Dijo El Príncipe Marth con voz firme – Y ustedes vivirán un poco más

No podía creer que tenía a los verdaderos héroes frente a mí. Quería conocerlos más a fondo, pero esta no era la ocasión. Aunque… Creo que era la única que veía a Roy con ropas diferentes a la de los dos héroes a su lado.

- ¡Está equivocado, Príncipe Marth! – Dije yo soltándome de Celica - ¡Nosotros no somos sus enemigos! ¡Lana es su verdadero enemigo!

- ¡Basta de charla! – Desenvainó su espada – Toma tu arma… Y muere con honor…

Tomé mi espada con las dos manos dispuesta a pelear. Pero Eirika me tomó del hombro y negó.

- No soy de cosas extremistas, pero… Se hará una excepción.

Nos tomaron del brazo, Eirika a mí, Lyndis a Morgan y Celica a Inigo.

- Si los quieren… Sígannos

Y comenzaron a jalarnos. Ahora entendía a qué se refería Eirika con extremo. Saltar de la ventana hacia el exterior, era algo difícil de hacer y salir ileso, era un mérito. Logramos caer de pie y miré hacia arriba. Ellos veían si habíamos salido con alguna herida para hacerles las cosas más fáciles, al ver que no era así, corrieron para seguirnos.

- Vengan – Dijo Lyndis – Hay que buscar un lugar donde nos de venta-

- ¿Realmente creyeron poder salir ilesos?

Si tres personas eran gran problema para nosotros, otros siete lo eran más. Y es que, Eliwood, Sigurd, Seliph, Leif, Sothe, Alm y Ephraim nos obstaculizaban el paso.

- Ríndanse ya – Habló Sigurd montando su caballo y preparando su lanza

Pronto, Marth, Roy e Ike nos alcanzaron. De nuevo preparé mi espada. Odiaba pelear contra quien admiraba, pero dada la situación, tendría qué hacerlo.

Morgan también preparó su tomo de magia y le dio su espada a Inigo. Ellos también pelearían a mi lado.

- ¡Lucina!

Esa voz… Bajé mi espada sin dejar de prestar atención a los héroes que estaban frente a mí. Sothe se abalanzó contra mí y yo rápidamente puse mi espada como defensa, eso provocó que el resto comenzara con el ataque. Éramos poco a decir verdad, pero lográbamos defendernos bien.

Sobre todo, con tres heroínas de nuestro lado. Me alejé un poco para poder pelear a gusto. Aunque terminé alejándome más del resto.

- ¡Lucina!

De nuevo ese grito. Esa voz, era realmente conocida.

- ¡Lucina! ¡No me hagas gritarte de nuevo, jovencita!

Logré patear el estomago de Sothe para que me dejara un poco y mirar a mi alrededor. Sin embargo, la patada en el estomago no duró, pues Sothe se abalanzó de nuevo contra mí. Pero esta vez no pude defenderme, el ataque era inminente… Hasta que una jabalina le atravesó el pecho.

Él no sangró, sólo cayó al suelo boca abajo mientras se desvanecía. No, no era como un Risen, sólo… se desvanecía.

¿De dónde era esa jabalina?

Alcé la mirada y mis pupilas se dilataron al ver a quien caminaba a mí con firmeza.

- ¡Padre!

Corrí a él y lo abracé, no parecía enojado, pues correspondió a mi abrazo mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

- ¿Esto es un sueño? ¿Realmente eres tú?

- Claro que soy yo – Soltó un suspiro

- ¿P-Pero qué haces aquí? ¿Has venido solo? ¡Es peligroso!

- Uno: Vine por mis hijos y dos: No he venido solo, tu madre me acompaña

De repente pensé en Robin… Hasta que recordé que era Olivia

Mi padre pareció ver algo, porque me alejó y desenvainó Falchion. Me giré a ver qué le perturbaba, hasta que vi quien era…

- Príncipe Marth…

- Lady Lana me advirtió de ustedes… Y no le fallaré

Dio un paso adelante, pero mi padre me tomó del hombro y negó, justo como lo había hecho Eirika hace unos minutos, tal vez horas… Perdí la noción del tiempo.

- ¿Realmente es usted el Príncipe Marth? ¿De dónde viene?

- Mis disculpas, pero no he venido a charlar… Quiero a la Pronosticadora…

- ¡Tendrás que pasar por mí si quieres a mi hija!

El filo de ambas espadas se vio chocando entre sí más de una vez, el combate era largo y complicado. El Príncipe Marth era digno del nombre… "_Rey Heroico_". Su velocidad, más las estocadas que daba, apenas dejaba respirar a mi padre. ¿Si perdía?

"_¡No! ¡No es momento de cosas negativas, Lucina! Padre ganará"_

Pero más de una vez, mi padre flaqueó. Bajaba la espada y jadeaba de cansancio.

- Lo siento, Príncipe Marth… Pero tendré que jugar un poco sucio.

- No importa, ya verá… Será derrotado

Mi padre corrió dando una estocada, cosa que el Príncipe Marth esquivó de un salto hacia adelante para atacar de frente, pero mi padre lo barrió tirándolo al suelo. Él se levantó con velocidad, pero no la suficiente, ya que mi padre le clavó su espada en el pecho. El combate había acabado ya.

- Si tan sólo pudiera… hacer más…

El Príncipe cayó de rodillas y terminó desvaneciéndose al igual que Sothe. Pronto, el resto se reunió conmigo y mi padre.

- ¡Lucina!

Olivia me abrazó con cariño. Tuve que responder por educación, más que por querer.

- Me alegra verte sana y salva…

- Lo siento… Madre…

Eirika, Lyndis y Celica se nos acercaron

- Señorita, venga

Ellas hablaron conmigo y con Morgan acerca de las tarjetas. Ellas volverían a su estado natural y regresarían al lado del anciano, mientras, había un regalo para los dos. Había un chico, inconsciente recargado en un árbol mientras la nieve lo cubría.

- Él es… "_El Joven León, Roy_"

Me dio la tarjeta que contenía su información así como el diseño, diferente al original de quien mi madre siempre me habló.

- Es tiempo de irnos…

- Gracias, chicas

Ellas me sonrieron mientras comenzaban a desvanecerse, hasta que no quedó nada, ni siquiera sus tarjetas. Roy despertó, pero sin recordar como había llegado a ese punto.

- Así que Lana, quiere matarlos…

- Así es… Entiendo que desee ayudarnos o no… Pero

- Lo haré – Sonrió – Ustedes me salvaron, quiero hacer algo

- ¡Gracias! – Exclamó Morgan

Y ahora… Aclaré el asunto con Roy y con Morgan sobre lana… Debía aclarar uno más grande.

- Lamento irme así… Padre

Él me miró con enojo

- De verdad, lo siento – Bajé la mirada – Pero, Morgan necesita de mi ayuda

- ¿Quién es Morgan? – Alzó la voz - ¿Es quién te hizo pelear con tu hermano?

-¡Yo soy Morgan! – Exclamó Morgan con firmeza entrando a la habitación – Y no castigue a Lucina por mi culpa… Yo…

Ambos se miraron y la conexión Padre-Hijo se hizo presente. Algo que ambos sólo conocían, pues mi padre ablandó la mirada y las pupilas de Morgan se dilataron y mostraron un brillo.

- ¿P-Padre…?

Y a pesar de ser sólo un susurro… Yo lo escuché y comprendí un poco el asunto solamente. Lo mismo había sucedido con el sueño.

- Tu madre y yo los acompañaremos – Concluyó mi padre saliendo de la habitación – No los dejaría solos ahora que sé qué ocurre

La alegría en mi cara no podía demostrar más mis sentimientos.

- ¿Padre? – Preguntó Morgan parpadeando confundido - ¿Por qué dije eso?

- No sé, Morgan… No lo sé

Aunque, realmente lo sabía.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya gustado. Puse a Roy primero, porque a Marth le tengo otros planes<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**Desclaimer: La saga de Fire Emblem no me pertenece**  
><strong>Advertencia: Spoiler de FE:A<strong>

Enjoy

* * *

><p>El viaje a la Arena Ferox había sido largo y agotador. Desde temprano, antes de que saliera el sol, el viaje hacia, el país de asesinos despiadados sin corazón (Como lo llamó Morgan) comenzó.<p>

Me sorprendía la capacidad de mis hermanos al caminar dormidos, recargándose entre ellos. La gran capacidad de Altea, había sido usada para llevar a Olivia y estaba bien, no había razón para que aquello me incomodara o molestara. Yo, estaba maravillada ante las historias que Roy me contaba. Nada era mejor que escucharlas de quién las vivió.

- Lucina

Me detuve un poco para que mi padre me alcanzara mientras Roy se acercaba a los otros chicos e intentaba despertarlos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunté un poco preocupada, ya que su rostro demostraba algo de confusión

- Ese chico, Morgan… - Me habló bajo - ¿Quiénes son sus padres? ¿Cómo lo conociste?

- Es una historia curiosa y algo graciosa a decir verdad… ¿Recuerdas a Robin?

Comencé relatándole todo lo que había pasado en los pasados cuatro días. Acerca de mí huida, el robo en la capital en donde me reencontré con Morgan, el hospedaje en su hogar donde mi madre me declaró, de forma indirecta, que ella recordaba todo, el ataque a Inigo y sobre los Risen, el viaje a la fortaleza y el ataque de los_ Einherjar_…

No le conté sobre Lana, porque ni yo tenía el asunto aclarado _–aunque le conté a Morgan porque él ya estaba involucrado-_

- Entiendo… Un poco a decir verdad… Me gustaría conocer a esa mujer, Robin

- La conocerás en Ferox – Intenté sonreír – Hemos quedado en vernos allá.

El me asintió convencido para luego alejarse y acercarse a su esposa. Seguía sin poder creer que era Olivia. De Sumia lo esperaba –_Aunque me lo creería menos-_.

Me acerqué a mis hermanos y a Roy avisándoles que "el desayuno estaba listo", eso bastó para despertar a ambos con algo de decepción.

El resto del camino fue agradable, o al menos tranquilo. Roy terminó de contarnos sus grandes historias como Marqués de Pherae dejándonos a Morgan y a mí maravillados, mientras a Inigo… aburrido.

El sol salió finalmente haciendo más posible la visibilidad del camino, dándonos calor a las temperaturas de Ferox y un nuevo tema de qué hablar.

Sin darnos cuenta, llegamos a la Arena en dónde se realizaban grandes combates de diplomacia, las reglas eran sobrevivir y dónde el Khan siempre era el ganador.

- Muy bien – Dijeron los cuatro - ¿Y ahora?

- Tú deberías saber, Morgan…

- Mi madre nos dijo que debíamos esperar en la entrada – Explicó – Ya debe saber que estamos aquí

Sentía un poco de nervios y miedo. ¿Qué pasaría si Robin veía a Chrom y Olivia juntos? ¿De verdad lo recordaba, o lo que dijo, lo hizo para cerciorarme de que Morgan llegaría sano y salvo aquí? ¿Y si mi padre la recordaba, no tendría que preocuparme de ese aspecto?

- ¡Morgan!

Escuchamos la voz femenina dulce, que Morgan y yo conocíamos demasiado bien.

- ¡Madre!

Callé de repente preocupándome si alguien me había escuchado, sólo me fijé que Morgan tenía la mirada sobre mí con una sonrisa para luego salir corriendo hacía ella.

No lo niego, aquello había sido raro.

- ¡Madre!

Se lanzó a sus brazos y la fémina aceptó el abrazo. Me di cuenta, que la túnica que Morgan traía en su mochila, Robin la tenía puesta. Hubo un momento en que se cambió. No sé si para la ocasión, o sólo por gusto.

- Lucina – Sonrió – Me alegro verte aquí

- No tiene que agradecer, Mi Lady

Dejó a Morgan y se acercó a Roy quien se hallaba no tan alejado del resto.

- Creí que Lord Marth sería el primero

Roy se cruzó de brazos y torció la boca

- No sé si ofenderme o esperar un halago

Robin rió y se acercó a Chrom. Mi padre la miró con detenimiento, pareciendo esperar algo. Pero no sabía qué. Soltó un suspiro de resignación, simplemente no pudo reconocerla, eso me decepcionó a grandes escalas.

- Está bien, Chrom – Ella sonrió dándose la vuelta – No tienes qué preocuparte por recordarme. Ya verás, terminarás siguiendo tu corazón, justo como Emmeryn lo hizo

Las pupilas de mi padre se contrajeron

- ¿C-Cómo sabes que…?

Robin rió y se alejó acercándose a la entrada de la Arena. La gran y enorme puerta que nos dividía de grandes y posibles respuestas.

- Escuchen… Regna Ferox no es como creían

- Eso lo sabemos – Dije yo acercándome - Les he contado lo que sé. Creo, están listos para lo que viene

Ella me asintió, tocó ambas puertas de la entrada en la arena y las empujó. Se escuchó el rechinido de los tornillos que unían a la puerta con la pared y un viento helado nos golpeó. Miramos hacia adentro, no había luz, nada de luz.

- Adelante

Morgan e Inigo me tomaron de la capa con temor mientras mi madre iba platicando con Roy delante de mí y mi padre iba con Olivia detrás.

- Hemos entrado a territorio enemigo – Susurró Morgan - ¡Hay que huir!

- Morgan, nada te pasará… Basta

Aún así, eso no lo hizo dejar de temer. Poco a poco, la luz comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia, antorchas en los pasillos nos mostraban un camino tapizado de una larga alfombra azul que por más que camináramos, parecía no tener fin alguno.

Ese fin llegó, una salida completamente iluminada. La escasez luz en el pasillo, me hizo cerrar los ojos con molestia e ir abriéndolos poco a poco en el momento en el que entré.

Cuando me acostumbré a la luz, la alfombra llegaba a su fin subiendo unas escaleras deteniéndose hasta la pared siendo pisada por lo que parecía un trono. Encima de ese trono, la bandera que caracterizaba a Regna Ferox.

- Debemos buscar a los Khans – Dijo Robin buscando alrededor y caminando a una de las enormes puertas a los costados – Ellos deben saber si Marth pasó por aquí

- ¿Cómo que si Marth pasó? – Preguntó mi padre siguiendo a Robin - ¡Explícame!

- ¡Lord Chrom!

Y en un par de segundos, me separé de mi familia.

- Lucina…. – Habló Morgan señalándome la otra puerta - ¿No deberíamos investigar a cuenta propia?

Miré a Inigo buscando respuestas de su parte.

- Supongo que nos reuniremos con nuestros padres después

Inigo caminó delante de mí alcanzando a Morgan, comencé a seguirlos antes de perderlos por la puerta por la cual, Roy ya había cruzado.

Sin embargo…

A tan sólo dar un paso, un hacha de mano se incrustó en la pared

- ¡Lucina!

Me toqué la mejilla, no tenía herida alguna, menos mal, aunque algo de mi cabello había ido a dar al suelo. Me di la vuelta, sorprendiéndome del ataque, saltando, esquivándolo y sacando mi espada para defenderme y contra atacar.

La persona que me atacaba, no la reconocía. Aunque tenía semejanza con alguien… Era…

- ¿Khan Flavia?

- ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?! – Gritó - ¡Aceptamos a su Princesita, no al resto!

Morgan e Inigo comenzaron a temblar de miedo. Las ropas de Flavia eran las mismas, pero su rostro mostraba marcas de guerra. Cortes así como golpes. En una mano portaba un hacha asesina y en la otra, el hacha que me lanzó.

- ¿Qué te sucedió? – Pregunté – Tu… apariencia

- ¡Lárguense! – Gritó más fuerte -¡No tienen derecho a estar aquí!

- ¿Dónde está el Khan Basilio?

Flavia apretó la mandíbula

- ¡Muerto!

Mi corazón pareció detenerse ante la noticia

- ¿M-Muerto? ¿Qué…pasó?

- ¡Tú familia lo vio morir! ¡No hicieron nada para salvarlo! ¡Ya es suficiente con que la Princesita Lissa esté aquí!

No podía creerme lo que Flavia me decía. ¿Y si me mentía? ¿Y seguía vivo como en mi historia? ¿Y cómo que mi tía Lissa estaba aquí? ¿Por qué?

- Basta de charlas… Largo ya

Flavia se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir del lugar. Es obvio que a ella nunca le sacaría las respuestas, sólo a mis padres… En este caso, sólo a Chrom. Iba a soltar un suspiro antes de ver salir a Flavia definitivamente, pero mi suspiro se convirtió en un grito de preocupación.

- ¡Flavia!

La nube de polvo provocada por la explosión, me hizo toser

- ¡Lucina!

Esa explosión era provocada por cualquier tipo de magia. Tomé mi espada con fuerza mientras mis hermanos se me acercaban preocupados.

- Debemos ir a ver a Flavia – Ordené – Puede estar herida

- ¡¿Estás loca?! – Se quejó Inigo - ¡Quiso matarnos!

Lo ignoré y me acerqué con precaución. Cuando la nube se dispersó, un gran agujero en el suelo mostraba el piso de abajo. Lo rodee y corrí hacia Flavia quien yacía tendida en el suelo, con un rastro de sangre recorriéndole desde su frente al cuello mientras guardaba Falchion.

- Flavia – La llamé hincándome a su lado y tomándole el rostro para ver su estado - ¡Flavia! ¡Despierta!

Pero no me respondía. Escuché pasos apresurados, pasos que me decía que alguien corría.

- Inigo – Lo llamé – Llévate a Flavia lejos

- ¡No y no! ¿Qué tal si me mata?

- Entonces lastima – Fruncí el ceño - ¡Rápido!

Dudó por varios segundos, se maldijo mentalmente, cargó a Flavia y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta que mis padres cruzaron hace ya varios minutos.

- Iré a ayudarle

- No, Morgan… - Lo detuve del hombro mirando hacia la puerta principal – Tú debes ayudarme aquí.

Él me miró extrañado, pero me confirmó confiado al ver a las personas que comenzaban a entrar por la entrada…

- Supongo que ya no tendremos que buscar a la Pronosticadora…

Saqué mi espada mientras… Celica sacaba su tomo, Eirika su espada y Sheeda su lanza.

- No son las únicas, ¿Verdad? – Pregunté

- No, no… El resto ya está peleando abajo – Contestó Eirika

- ¿Cómo que peleando? – Preguntó Morgan

- En la arena principal – Siguió Sheeda – Son… Un hombre de cabello azul y una de cabello blanco… Y Roy…

- ¡Nuestros padres! – Exclamamos Morgan y yo asombrados

Sí, tendría que rendirle cuentas a Morgan acerca de lo que estaba diciendo y lo raro que sonaba en ese lugar.

Estábamos en desventaja, sólo en número… En habilidades, posiblemente éramos mejores.

- Creo que es hora de comenzar…

Sheeda le dio varios giros a su jabalina y dobló el brazo en forma de impulso para lanzarla, pero entonces… Una espada le atravesó por completo el pecho.

- Lo siento, Sheeda

La jinete comenzó desvanecerse sin dejar nada de ella, Eirika y Celica se dieron la vuelta y retrocedieron con algo de temor en sus rostros. El joven guardó su espada no sin antes dejar ver qué arma era.

- Falchion…

- ¡Marth! – Exclamó Eirika con enojo – Así que llegaste a tiempo

- Saben que es mi deber proteger a la Pronosticadora y al Regalo Lejano – Respondió dando pasos hacia adelante – No compliquen más las cosas y ríndanse

- Lord Marth…

Sus ropas eran idénticas a las mías (Eso me halagaba, supongo) su tiara difería mucho de la mía, así como las facciones de su rostro y sobre todo, el cabello.

Ahora sí estábamos en gran ventaja. Eirika y Celica no tenían oportunidad.

- Sabes que no nos rendiremos tan fácil

Eirika sacó su espada de filo delgado y se preparó para atacar a Marth, pero dio un paso atrás, y en un impulso dándose la vuelta, comenzó a atacar a Morgan.

- ¡Morgan!

A pesar de que logró esquivar en un salto, hizo una mueca de dolor. Había sido herido en alguna parte del cuerpo. Eirika, desde su anterior ataque, comenzó el segundo tambaleando a Morgan demasiado.

- ¡Ah!

- ¡Morgan!

Mi pequeño hermano terminó por resbalar y caer al agujero hecho por la explosión. Me le acerqué rápidamente con miedo, mi miedo se cambió por alegría al verlo colgando de la orilla.

- ¡Espera, ya voy!

- ¡Cuidado!

Pero no pude hacer mucho, debido a que Marth me empujó para no ser dañada por la magia de Celica.

- ¡Morgan! – Grité preocupada

- ¡Estoy bien!

Miré a mis contrincantes. Eirika tenía la desventaja de atacar cerca, pero Celica lo veía de dos formas, ataque cercano y a distancia.

- Ve por Eirika – Declaró Marth sacando su Falchion – Me haré cargo de Celica

Sin dejarme contradecir, corrió hacia Celica dando una estocada que fue esquivada. Miré mi espada que se hallaba en la orilla junto a Morgan, luego dirigí mi mirada a Eirika que parecía pensar lo mismo que yo.

Ambas corrimos hacia la espada, yo para acabar la batalla y ella para dejarme en gran desventaja. Tuve que rodarme para llegar más rápido, pero al llegar a ella y tomarla, la magia Elwind de Celica no sólo empujó escombros, sino mi arma que cayó al segundo piso

- Maldición – Hablé enojada

- ¡Muy lenta!

Rodee lejos del arma de Eirika que se clavó el suelo. Me levanté mientras buscaba un arma para protegerme, una espada o una lanza. Daba lo mismo. Logré ver las armas que mencionaba encima del trono como decoración.

Corrí de nuevo antes de que Eirika lograra dañarme, sin embargo, al llegar y tomar el arma, ésta se rompió a la mitad pasando lo mismo con la lanza.

- ¡No, no!

- ¡Muere!

No podía defenderme así, Eirika me ganó. Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto… Que nunca llegó. Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos sorprendiéndome de la vista. La espadachín comenzaba a desvanecerse con la espada el alto mientras el hacha incrustada en su costado comenzaba a resbalar y caer.

Miré a todos lados, hasta que vi a mi salvador

- ¡Flavia!

¡Flavia me había salvado la vida! Inigo ayudaba a mi hermano a subir mientras Marth respiraba cansado.

- En definitiva, la magia no es mi fuerte

Reí bajo acercándome al Khan.

- Gracias…

- Tú me salvaste la vida… Era lo menos que podía hacer…

Con la mirada baja, regresó por la puerta que entró. Realmente me preocupaba el hecho de que Basilio estaba muerto en este mundo. ¿Qué pasó y quién lo hizo?

- ¡Lucina!

Por la puerta a la que yo iba a entrar, mis padres regresaban a nosotros. Roy con mi Falchion. El pelirrojo se reunió con Marth para hablar en privado.

- Está bien – Soltó Olivia un suspiro de alivio – Que bien

Miré a las personas que estaban detrás de ellos.

- ¡Tía Lissa! ¡Owain!... ¿Tío…Lon'qu?

¿A esto se refería Flavia? ¿A que Lissa estaba casada con Lon'qu? Jamás se me hubiera pasado esa posibilidad, la verdad.

Owain se me acercó preocupado

- ¿Estás bien? Tío Chrom me contó todo… Quiero ayudar

- ¿Ayudarme? ¿Viajarás conmigo?

- Sólo termina de contarme la historia y sí, lo haré. Mi madre vendrá con nosotros

Las heridas ya no me preocupaban tanto.

- Lucina…

Me giré al mismo tiempo que Falchion se clavaba en el suelo. La tomé y alcé la mirada

- Sígueme

Lord Marth comenzó a cruzar la puerta para bajar a la arena principal. Tuve que seguirlo, no desobedecería una orden suya. Comenzamos a bajar las escaleras con el resto siguiéndonos detrás. Me extrañaba, ¿Por qué me pedía seguirlo?

Al bajar las escaleras por completo, una puerta se encontraba al frente. Marth la abrió y salió. Yo le seguí al mismo tiempo que acostumbraba más mis ojos a la luz del lugar… La arena principal.

Miré alrededor, la arena estaba lista para un combate. ¿Quién contra quién?

- Lucina…

Dirigí mi mirada al frente, y justo en el lugar dónde yo combatí contra mi padre hace dos años (o tal vez más) Marth se hallaba con Falchion en mano

- ¿Lord Marth?

- Tengo ordenes de proteger a la pronosticadora, pero si yo llego a fallar. Quiero ver que ella sabe cuidarse

- Pero…

¿En serio? ¿Pelearía con el Rey Heroico? Mi padre combatió contra su reflejo y casi pierde. Yo combatiría, no al original, pero si al más cercano a él. Me acerqué lo suficiente para comenzar el ataque.

- ¿Lista?

Asentí

- Comencemos

Esperamos un momento, predecir el ataque del otro, eso hacíamos. Separé mis pies, uno delante del otro en forma de impulso, cosa que él hizo antes debido a que en un movimiento rápido, me atacó.

Nuestras espadas chocaron una contra otra. Su fuerza era increíble así como su velocidad. Retrocedí levemente, logré poner de mi fuerza y hacerlo retroceder a él y realizar una estocada. Sin dejarlo hacer otro movimiento, realicé los mismos cuando combatí contra mi padre en una pelea de demostración en ese mismo lugar. Cosa que Marth esquivaba a la perfección.

Realizar el salto y ataque contra él, era una gran opción. Era tentativa hacerla.

Pero no la hice, preferí usar el movimiento que usé contra el asesino. Marth realizó una estocada, que esquivé usando mi salto hacia atrás y realizando el contra ataque. Cuando alcé la mirada, el Rey no se hallaba cerca, sólo sentí el filo de una espada en mi cuello sin hacer una herida detrás de mí.

- Buen movimiento…

Marth bajó su espada y desde el momento en que nos conocimos… Pude ver esa gran sonrisa

- Será un placer ayudarte

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy. Si hay algo que no les guste, no olviden comentarlo y yo lo corregiré en el próximo cap.<p>

Hasta la próxima


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem Awakening así como el resto de la saga no me pertenecen**

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

><p>- Ahora… ¿Qué pasó en Ferox? ¿Por qué el Khan Basilio…?<p>

Mi padre bajó la mirada soltando a la vez un enorme suspiro en lo que la Tía Lissa le curaba una cortada en su brazo derecho.

- ¿Cuándo crees que pasó todo esto?

- No sé… ¿1 mes a lo mucho?

- En realidad… Pasó dos años después de que naciste….

La tía Lissa dejó su brazo, brindó unas palabras de aliento y salió de la habitación. Sólo estábamos él y yo, la tensión de mi padre en ese momento, yo la pude sentir.

- Las cosas como las cuenta Flavia, no son del todo reales

- Ella dijo…

"_¡Tú familia lo vio morir! ¡No hicieron nada para salvarlo!"_

- ¿Es cierto?

- Te contaré todo desde el principio…

_*Punto de vista de Chrom*_

_Como ya había dicho, todo pasó a los dos años de que naciste y un mes de que tu Inigo naciera. _

_Me hallaba en una junta con el gobernante de Plegia sobre las relaciones con Ylisse, cuando Frederick entró a la sala gritando._

_- ¡Mi señor, han atacado Regna Ferox!_

_Rápidamente, el gobernante de Plegia y yo, dirigidos por una escolta, fuimos hasta Regna Ferox a tratar de ayudar y a averiguar que había pasado. Pero cuando llegamos…_

"_Mi padre se detuvo pensativo… La voz se le rompía"_

_Llegamos muy tarde. La arena estaba irreconocible, completamente derrumbada, el fuego seguía alzándose hasta casi tocar el cielo y cubriéndolo completamente de humo, había decenas de guardias asesinados sobre los escombros de la arena._

_- ¡Flavia! ¡Basilio!_

_- ¿Chrom? _

_Logré correr hacia Flavia quien apenas había caído ante la debilidad y sus heridas._

_- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Basilio?_

_Su estado apenas me dejaba reconocerle el rostro. Con una mínima de fuerza, me señaló hacia la entrada de la Arena. _

_- Ayu-dalo…_

_Dejé a Flavia en manos más capaces y corrí hacia la entrada. Era muy posible que descubriera al causante de todo esto y lo hiciera pagar, pero…_

_- ¡Chrom!_

_- ¡Lord Chrom!_

_Fue todo lo contrario… La impresión de la escena, no me dejaba mover el más mínimo musculo._

_- Lissa… Olivia_

_¿En qué momento me había separado de tu madre? Me había asegurado de que estuviera a salvo en el castillo. ¿En qué momento, la trajeron a Ferox? Ella no lo recuerda._

_Lo peor era, que no conocía al captor de ambas._

_- ¡Déjalas ir! – Grité_

_- Por favor, Príncipe Chrom… Deja que me divierta un poco más._

_La voz venía de detrás de su captor. Una mujer. Cabello largo hasta los tobillos, tenía una especie de bastón curativo, una túnica completamente blanca y de ojos verdes_

_- ¡Deja ir a mi hermana y a mi esposa!_

_- ¿Por qué debería? ¿Qué me darás a cambio? Si matas a quien yo quiero, las dejaré ir_

_Ella estaba bromeando al decir que las soltaría. Conocía a esas personas más de lo que parecía. _

_-…_

_- ¿No lo harás?... Bien… _

_Hizo un ademán y su captor las soltó sacando una enorme espada y atacándolas sin chistar._

_- ¡No!_

_Corrí a ellas para defenderlas, pero el camino… Parecía imposible llegar... Creí que las perdería… Pero no fue así. Algo se interpuso en su camino, o más bien dicho… alguien…_

_- ¡Basilio!_

_Siempre estaré eternamente agradecido con él. Se sacrificó, por ellas._

_- ¡Maldición!_

_Y la mujer, usando su bastón, se alejó llevándose a su captor con ella._

_Quise intentar ayudar, pero… No era suficiente. La herida de Basilio, sólo le daba para hablar unos segundos más._

_- Dile a Lucina… Que tenga cuidado… Esa mujer… usará su mayor felicidad en su contra… No dejes… que él muera…_

_- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? _

_Pero no me contestó… Sus ojos fueron cerrándose poco a poco, hasta que lo que temía, se confirmó._

_- ¿Basilio?_

_Lo peor de todo… Era que Flavia no vio su acción_

_- ¡Basilio!_

_*Punto de vista de Lucina*_

- Y me dio esto…

Mi padre dejó en mi mano derecha una pequeña piedra preciosa de color rojo muy ligeramente rosa.

- ¡Gules! – Expresé con sorpresa

¿Por qué el Khan Basilio me daría una de las piedras? No es que necesitase usar el emblema… ¿O sí?

- Padre… La mujer de la que hablas… ¿Las has vuelto a ver?

- No, y me alegra…

Él salió de la habitación con semblante decaído. Esa mujer, esa misma mujer… ¿Era Lana?

"_¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¿O necesitas vivirla para creerla?"_

Esa voz. Miré a mí alrededor con algo de miedo. No había armas en la habitación, por lo que si ella atacase, no podría defenderme. La puerta se cerró de golpe y cuando me acerqué a abrir, una enorme luz me cegó por segundos. Cuando la luz disminuyó, mi miedo se convirtió en pánico.

- L-Lana…

"_Hola, Princesa"_

Retrocedí por inercia, estaba sola con esa mujer. Finalmente cara a cara.

- ¡Lucina!

- ¡Lord Marth!

"_Ni te esfuerces en gritarle… No podrá entrar a la habitación hasta que yo decida irme"_

La puerta era golpeada en un intento de poder abrirla.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Tragué

"_Dame eso"_ – Señaló la piedra _– "Si lo haces, me iré"_

Llevé mi mano detrás de mi espalda y terminé pegándome en la pared.

"_Te gusta complicar las cosas"_

- Tú mataste a Basilio… - Apreté la mandíbula

"_Él y tu madre son los únicos que saben de esto"_- Comenzó a explicar dando un paso adelante hacia a mí – "_Tenía que deshacerme de uno, pero Robin, es otro caso más especial"_

- ¿Planeas matar a mi madre?

"_A ti, a tu madre, a tu padre y a todos los que te rodean"_

- ¡¿Qué te hice?! – Grité - ¡Devuélveme mi vida!

"_¡No hasta que pagues!"_ – Gritó – _"¡Una palabra pudo cambiar tu vida y la mía!… Pero dijiste… "__**Lo siento, mi madre espera**__" y aquí estamos…"_

- Por favor…

"_No… No hasta que sufras lo que yo sufrí con mi familia. Sólo espera, el peor castigo te aguarda en el Cieno… Perderás lo más valioso y si declinas, lo habrás perdido para siempre y todos morirán. Pero si lo superas, puede que todo vuelva a la normalidad"_

Se acercó hasta a mí y yo comencé a temblar. Colocó su dedo índice en mi frente y siguió hablando.

"_Perderás lo más valioso, lo que te hace sonreír, lo que hace que pierdas tu seriedad… Lo perderás a él"_

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, ni como ocurrió. Pero escuché la puerta abrirse de golpe que me sacó de mi trance.

- ¿Lucina, estás bien?

Poco a poco fui dirigiendo mi mirada hacia la persona que me hablaba…

- Morgan…

Mi hermano me miraba con gran preocupación en el rostro, tenía tanto miedo, que no tardé en abrazarlo.

- Tranquila, se fue… Se ha ido ya…

¿Por qué me causaba tanto miedo sus palabras? _"Lo perderás a él" _¿A quién? ¿A Inigo…? ¿A mi padre…?… … ¿A Morgan?

Después de haberme calmado un poco decidí pedirle respuestas a Marth y Roy acerca de Lana. Les conté la historia de mi padre y pregunté si era posible, o más bien, qué podía hacer ella.

- Por lo que nos has contado – Comenzó cruzándose de brazos – Ella cambió tu realidad, puede alterar esta historia pero no la original

- Aunque si fallas – Continuó Roy – Podrá cambiar tu historia real

- Te ha pedido Gules y ella mató a…

- Basilio – Respondió Morgan por él

- Él… Aunque no fue ella exactamente. Algo es seguro, necesita el Emblema para algo, pero no sabemos para qué. Necesita que todos lo que saben de tu historia, sean eliminados porque podrían interferir drásticamente. La siguiente, es tu madre

- ¿Mi madre…? – Preguntó Morgan temeroso levantándose del suelo - ¡Necesito verla!

- ¡Espera, Morgan!

Pero se había ido. Así de veloz era ante esas situaciones de preocupación… O pánico.

- Hay otra cosa, Lucina – Siguió Roy dejando de apoyarse en el marco de la puerta y acercándose – Ella mencionó que mataría a tu ser más querido… ¿Quién es él?

- A mi ser más querido… - Bajé la mirada – A todos los quiero igual. A Inigo, mi Padre, Morgan…

- Con dudas no avanzaremos – Dijo Marth caminando a la puerta – En tu historia original, tu ser más querido es ese chico… Inigo. En esta historia, él es tu hermano… ¿Quién toma su lugar aquí?

Eso me dejó realmente pensativa. La soledad de la habitación debería dejarme pensar un rato más, pero eso cesó hasta que oí la voz de Morgan

- ¡Lu, debemos irnos!

- ¿Irnos? – Pregunté saliendo de la habitación y encontrándomelo - ¿A dónde iremos?

- Debemos ir a la Capital de Valm

- ¿Qué? – Pregunté sorprendida - ¿Por qué tan lejos?

- Madre dice que ha conseguido ayuda de alguien, pero que está en el Castillo de Valm y que no puede venir hasta aquí.

- ¿Ayuda de quién? – Seguí cuestionando mientras lo seguía

- No lo sé – Se cruzó de brazos torciendo la boca – Pero dice que conoce a Lana mejor que nadie.

¿Alguien que conocía a Lana? Entonces… ¿Podría ayudarnos?

- Morgan…

Él se detuvo, se dio la vuelta preocupado

- ¿Qué… piensas sobre Lana?

Me llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras pensaba en su respuesta.

- Que nos oculta algo, algo que tiene que ver contigo y conmigo. Y es algo importante. Creas o no… Te escuché llorar cuando conocimos a Roy

Lo miré sorprendida intentando comprender lo que me decía. ¿Yo? ¿En qué momento lloré?

- No sabes, porque estabas dormida… - Explicó – Llorando decías: _"Mi hermanito menor"_… Sé que no era por Inigo, pero no logro entender porque lo decías…

- Es… complicado…

- Lo sé, y tampoco pediré explicaciones del porqué le dices a mi madre… _"Madre"_

Creí que no se daría cuenta… Sí, lo hizo. Era muy observador, aunque en el fondo, quiero suponer que le agradaba la idea porque me sonreía cada vez que lo hacía.

- Bueno, vamos… Hay que empezar a viajar. Tomaremos pequeños descansos. Lo que haríamos en una guerra.

Realmente era una guerra… Aunque ganáramos la guerra contra los _Einherjar, _todavía estaba la batalla contra Lana. ¿Para qué querría las piedras y por ende, el Emblema? ¿Qué ocultaba en ese bastón suyo?

Salimos de la Arena con unos pocos soldados ofrecidos por Flavia con la condición de que vengáramos la muerte de Basilio. Lo haría… Lana pagaría.

El camino directo hacia el puerto de Ferox era verdaderamente largo. Demasiado a decir verdad.

Más, cuando las peleas de Inigo y Owain no cesaban. ¿Razón? Nadie lo sabía, sólo pedíamos que se callaran, pero ¡No! Juré que si los volvía a escuchar discutir, los golpearía lo suficiente para callarlos por tres años.

El sol salió y no íbamos ni a la mitad. No recuerdo que el camino fuera tan largo, pero seguimos. Debíamos apresurarnos

"_Tus días se agotan, Princesa…"_

Me di la vuelta asustada buscando a la voz, buscando que Lana no estuviera tan cerca.

- ¿Estás bien, Lu? – Preguntó Morgan para luego bostezar

- S-Sí… No es nada… Sigamos

El atardecer del segundo día finalmente cayó. Los días que tenía para salvar a mi familia se agotaban. Pero era mi culpa, no le comenté eso a nadie porque no quería preocuparlos más de lo que ya estaban.

A lo lejos arriba de una pendiente, vimos el mar… ¡Por fin! ¡Habíamos llegado al Puerto de Ferox!

- ¡Lo logramos! – Gritaron Inigo y Owain alegres

Corrieron emocionados, tropezando y rodando cuesta abajo hacia el puerto. Suspiré y les seguí con mi familia detrás.

- Eso dolió – Se quejó Inigo sentado en el pasto

- Es tu culpa – Lo culpó Owain levantándose - ¡Tú hiciste que ambos tropezáramos!

- ¿Yo? ¡Tú eres el de los pies chuecos!

- ¿Qué dijiste, niño mimado?

- Cállense

- Lucina – Dijeron ambos señalando a Marth – Dile a tu amigo que nos hable con educación

- En serio, guarden silencio

Iban a protestar, pero Morgan les cubrió la boca y el resto guardó silencio. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido de las olas golpeando las paredes. Marth y Roy sacaron sus espadas sin causar mucho ruido. Ante su acción, yo hice lo mismo, pero sólo me dio tiempo tocar la empuñadura porque fui empujada.

Cuando me recuperé, Marth veía hacia el bosque que habíamos cruzado hace minutos mientras yo miraba la jabalina clavada en mi anterior lugar.

- ¡Atacar escondido en la sombra es de cobardes!

Y el sonido de botas pisando el pasto se hizo presente. Entonces, todos sacaron sus armas ante la figura que se asomaba entre los árboles.

- Buenas noches, su majestad

- ¡Lana!

La misma chica que me había atacado hace un par de días. Con dos personas a su lado.

- ¡Ike! ¡Ephraim!

El coraje e ira se hicieron presentes en mi padre, quien miraba a Lana con rencor.

- ¡Tú!

- ¿Eh? ¡Oh! ¡Príncipe Chrom! Veo que me recuerda…

- ¡Tú mataste a Basilio!

Ante su grito. Mi madre me miró sorprendida, supongo que ella no sabía que Basilio estaba muerto.

- ¿Quién? He matado a tanta gente – Rió - Que no recuerdo un nombre tan insignificante…

- Eres una…

- Basta, Chrom – Le dijo Marth pasando delante de él – Aunque quieras, no podrás hacerle nada ahora

- Marth tiene razón – Siguió Roy – No, mientras ella posea ese bastón

- ¿Qué? – Frunció el ceño - ¿Cómo sabes que…?… No importa…

Le dio un ademán a Ephraim e Ike para luego darse la vuelta y entrar de nuevo en el bosque.

- Esta vez no tendrán aliados de por medio y combatirán de a dos… Elijan bien a su compañero o morirán.

Y cuando Lana desapareció, al lado de Ike apareció la Princesa Elincia sobre su pegaso con una lanza asesina y al lado de Ephraim, su hermana gemela Eirika con una espada asesina.

Poco a poco, comenzaban a aparecer dos personas juntas hasta rodearnos.

Roy y Lilina, Ike y Elincia, Sigurd y Deirdre, Marth y Sheeda, Alm y Celica, Eliwood y Lyn, Leif y Nanna, Seliph y Julia, Sothe y Micaiah, Ephraim y Eirika.

Estábamos en clara desventaja.

- Que se queden los que realmente pueden pelear – Ordenó Ike – Sólo así, será un combate parejo

- No creo que sea del todo parejo – Comentó Inigo

- Lissa, Olivia… Vayan al puerto… Nos haremos cargo

Ambas asintieron y fueron dejadas en libertad. Poco a poco, terminaron por separarnos en dos. Inigo y Owain, Chrom y Robin, Morgan y yo, Marth y Roy.

- No sé porqué, pero siento algo estando contigo aquí – Le comentó mi padre a Robin

Ambos estaban espalda con espalda defendiéndose del ataque de Celica y Alm y de Seliph y Julia

- Si te digo ahora por qué, perderá la sorpresa

- ¿Qué sorpresa? – Preguntó

- Que soy tu esposa… ¡Cuidado!

- ¡¿Mi qué?!

¿Cómo…? ¡¿De verdad se lo dijo?!

Morgan y yo nos alejamos un poco del resto para defendernos del ataque de Ike y Elincia así como el de Marth y Sheeda.

- No podremos defendernos bien…

Dos espadas y dos lanzas… Estábamos en desventaja

- Pero si podremos hacer un ataque doble – Comenté – Tu madre me dijo cómo hacerlo. Escucha bien

Mientras Marth e Ike se ponían de acuerdo para atacarnos, yo le comentaba a Morgan de cómo atacaríamos. Él me asintió sorprendido.

- Hagámoslo

Miramos hacia el frente esquivando el ataque de Ike y Marth al mismo tiempo. Morgan abrió su libro de magia mientras yo corría a ellos con la intención de hacer una estocada y que fuese bien esquivada. En efecto, Ike puso su espada esperando el ataque que no realicé, sino que hice un salto hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que una bola de fuego iba en dirección a ellos dos impactando al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Ike!

- ¡Marth!

Ambos cayeron de rodillas mientras se desvanecían. Morgan y yo soltamos un suspiro de alivio, las jinetes de pegaso no eran un problema como los otros dos.

- ¡Pagarán por eso!

Sólo vi como Elincia le dio varios giros a su jabalina para luego lanzarla impactando solamente en el suelo. Sin embargo, ellas conocían qué era la distracción, pues la usaron para distraernos a ambos y que Sheeda diera el segundo golpe.

El golpe era hacia a mí, pero no pude esquivar, así que Morgan tuvo que empujarme y ser él mi escudo.

- ¡Morgan!

Parecía que la lanza había sido incrustada en su pecho acabando con uno de los objetivos, pero cuando la lanza regresó a manos de su dueña, el filo no tenía rastro de sangre. Entonces, ¿Por qué Morgan cayó de rodillas?

Corrí hacia ella clavando mi espada en el cuerpo del pegaso y por ende, en la jinete y antes de que ella y su arma desapareciera, tomé la lanza y la lancé rápidamente a Elincia clavándola también en el animal.

La batalla acabó.

- ¡Morgan!

Me hinqué frente a él para verificar su estado. No parecía haber entrado en Shock.

- ¿Morgan?

- ¿Lu…?

Fue separando sus manos de su pecho mostrando lo que cubría

- Eso es…

Su libro de magia yacía con un agujero en el centro mientras el cuerpo de mi hermano, sin rasguño alguno.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hiciste daño? – Preguntó

- ¿Por qué preguntas por mí? – Cuestioné sorprendida - ¡Deberías preocuparte por ti! ¡Casi mueres!

- No sé… Algo dentro de mí, me dice que tú me importas más que yo…

- Morgan…

Lo ayudé a levantarse para correr hacia el resto y ayudarles. Mi sorpresa fue enorme al reunirme con los otros y ver que ellos también habían acabado con sus enemigos dobles.

- ¡Lu!

- ¿Eh? ¡Cynthia! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Mis padres y yo venimos a ayudar

- Y… Tú cabello

- ¿Oh? – Se miró una de sus coletas - ¿Qué pasa con él?

- ¡Es naranja! ¡No es normal!

- Claro que sí, es el color que demuestra de quien soy hija

- ¿Y de quién eres hija? – Pregunté cruzándome de brazos

Ella soltó un enorme suspiro

- Parece como si no supieras, pero te diré… ¡Soy hija de la Grandiosa Sumia y el Grandioso Gaius!

- ¡¿G-Gaius?!

- ¿Por qué te sorprende?

¿Cuántas cosas cambiaron aquí? ¿Por qué todavía me sorprende?

- Lucina…

- ¿Qué pasa, Lord Marth?

Me hizo ademán de acercarme a él no tan lejos del resto, Roy tenía en sus brazos a una chica que traía ropas de una hechicera.

- Ella es…

- Sí, ella es Micaiah

- Supongo que ella es una _Einherjar_

- En efecto

Cuando Micaiah despertó, la pusimos al corriente de todo el asunto y ella aceptó ayudarnos con gusto.

Y cuando creí que la situación se había arreglado.

- ¡¿Cómo que eres mi esposa?!

Surgió una peor.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí el 6to capítulo. Me sorprende llegar hasta aquí, lo admito. Cualquier duda, hagánmela saber y yo la responderé con gusto<em>

_Hasta el próximo_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: FE:A así como el resto de la saga no me pertenece  
>Enjoy<strong>_

* * *

><p>Dormir en una cama era verdaderamente placentero. La calidez de las cobijas, la suavidad de la almohada y del colchón, la tranquilidad que rodeaba la posada, simplemente perfecto para dormir.<p>

Habíamos rentado cuartos en una posada del puerto de Regna Ferox, un cuarto por dos personas. Chrom e Inigo, Owain y Morgan, Marth y Roy. Sumia y su hija Cynthia en una, Olivia y Lissa en otra, y mi madre y yo en una cama mientras Micaiah usaba la otra disponible.

¡No la iba a dejar dormir con un hombre o sola!

Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos ante el pequeño grito soltado detrás de la puerta de la habitación.

¬ ¿Quieres bajar la voz? ¡Despertarás a todos!

Acostumbré mi cuerpo y vista al lugar donde estaba y cuando estaba finalmente lista, salí de la cama y de la habitación tratando de no hacer tanto ruido para no despertar a Micaiah, mi madre tampoco estaba en el cuarto.

Me pegué a la puerta para oír mejor a quienes gritaban.

¬ ¿Enserio no recuerdas nada? ¿Ni un poco? Chrom, por favor

¬ Ya te dije que no, Robin… Tus explicaciones acerca de que eres mi esposa… No me las creo

Eran… Mis padres…

¬ Mira, lo diré una vez más. ¿No tú me dijiste que sentiste algo cuando peleamos contra los _Einherjar? _¿Qué fue?

¬ No sé, algo… Nostálgico… ¡Algo más! ¡Explícate mejor!

¬ Ya te he dicho todo. Lana cambió nuestra realidad. En nuestra historia original, nos conocimos en las planicies al sur de Ylisstol y no en Ferox. Me pediste matrimonio cuando la guerra contra Plegia acabó y yo acepté. Tuvimos dos lindos y hermosos hijos. Lucina y Morgan… Chrom… Incluso… ¡Intentaste recrear mis memorias cuando fuimos a la playa! Un mensaje en la arena, proyectos fallidos… Un beso… ¿Eso no te dice nada?

Mi corazón, parecía romperse al oír la voz de mi madre.

¬ Me dice que es algo que en verdad haría, pero… Lo siento, yo sólo amo a Olivia…

¬…

Demasiado silencio

¬ Bien, lamento haberte hecho pasar por todo esto… Buenas noches.

¬ Robin… De verdad, lo siento

Me alejé un poco cuando escuché la puerta abrirse y ver a mi madre entrar por ella. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se acercó a la cama con tranquilidad.

¬ ¿Madre…? ¿Estás bien?

Me acerqué con preocupación al escucharla sollozar. No podía creer, que estaba llorando…

¬ Madre…

¬ Lo siento – Se dio la vuelta mientras intentaba sonreír dejándome ver las lágrimas que caían y resbalaban por sus mejillas – No creí, que me verías así…

¬ Normalmente es al revés, ¿No?

La abracé y ella me aceptó el gesto.

¬ De verdad, lo siento. Pero el que tu padre no me recuerde… El que Chrom no recuerde todo eso, ni una gota…

¬ Está bien… Lana pagará todo lo que nos ha hecho

El que yo calmara a mi madre, era verdaderamente extraño. Normalmente, mi madre era la que me brindaba sus brazos cuando yo estaba triste o lloraba.

Justo como cuando Morgan se perdió en la capital y "era mi culpa". Ella me dijo:

"_Ya verás, encontraremos a tu hermano. Ahora, seca esas lágrimas. El rostro de una Princesa no debe verse opacado por lágrimas, debe relucir su sonrisa"_

Encontramos a Morgan comiendo fruta en uno de los puestos en el mercado siendo cuidado por una linda anciana.

Extrañaba… Eso tiempos…

¬ Princesa Lucina…

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, aún seguía cansada. No he dormido lo suficiente. Unos años bastaban.

Una chica de cabello blanco se hallaba frente a mí notando preocupación por mi estado.

¬ ¿Micaiah? – Pregunté adormilada

¬ Debemos partir, ¿Lo olvida? – Se incorporó y caminó a la salida – Lana no tardará en atacar

Asentí y me levanté con cuidado para intentar despertar a mi madre.

¬ Madre… - La removí un poco – Despierta, debemos partir

Se quejó, pero terminó levantándose sin muchas ganas. Ordenamos la habitación, tomamos nuestras armas que nunca debían faltar y salimos de la posada con el resto esperándonos afuera.

¬ Queremos dormir – Bostezaron Owain, Inigo y Cynthia

Claro que todos querían dormir, no era placentero levantarse antes de que el sol saliera y sólo dormir menos de seis horas.

¬ Buenos días, Luci – Sonrió Morgan

Y ahí estaba esa radiante y contagiosa sonrisa.

¬ Buenos días, Morgan – Sonreí - ¿Dormiste bien?

¬ Me ha faltado un poco – Estiró ambos brazos - Pero lo suficiente para rendir las próximas batallas

¿Próximas batallas? Esto seguiría… Tendría un fin, pero el fin estaba bastante lejos, quería que esto acabara pronto. Tener la paz por la que mi hermano, mis amigos y yo luchamos, aún estaba lejos.

Mi padre habló con el capitán de un barco que ofreció llevarnos gratis pues el ataque de anoche lo alteró creyendo que perdería toda pertenencia, hasta que intervenimos.

¿Acaso los _Einherjar_ podían cometer acciones de un ladrón, pirata o bandido? No lo creo.

¬ Bien – Dijo mi padre acercándose – Podemos subir, el viaje a Valm será completamente directo

¬ ¿Mencioné que me mareo en los viajes?

¬ Camina, Inigo – Le dijo Owain empujándolo – Se nos hace tarde

¬ ¡P-Pero!

Terminamos por subir y el barco zarpó al mismo tiempo que el sol comenzaba a salir dándonos una hermosa vista del mar.

¬ Lindo, ¿No?

Asentí al comentario de Cynthia, ella y yo… Éramos buenas amigas, sí.

Tiempo pasó. Las olas del mar eran un sonido realmente cálido, eran momentos de paz que se perdían todos los días a los ataques de Lana. Me acerqué a la orilla izquierda del barco donde me recargué en el pequeño barandal suspirando a la vez.

Desde su pelea una noche anterior, mis padres no se habían dirigido para nada la palabra.

Supongo que el que regresen juntos en esta historia, sería imposible.

¬ ¿Estás bien, hermana?

¬ Sí. Estoy bien, M… Inigo

Y el que me acostumbre a que Inigo sea mi hermano, mucho menos.

¬ No te ves bien – Comentó apoyándose de espaldas a mi lado

¬ No dormí lo suficiente – Mentí – No tengo muchas energías, la verdad.

"_¡Entonces no podrás defenderte bien de esto!"_

De repente, una espesa niebla cubrió el barco por completo, escuchamos un grito masculino y algo caer al agua. Me asusté, es obvio que Lana estaba cerca, muy cerca. Algo chocó contra el barco, el golpe fue tan fuerte, que nos hizo perder el equilibrio demasiado y yo, casi caigo al agua por completo si no fuera por el agarre de Inigo a mi muñeca.

¬ ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó jalándome hacia el barco

¬ Sí, lo estoy

¬ Perfecto, ahora mismo te su-

¬ ¿Inigo?

Inigo me soltó y temí, pero una mano me tomó de nuevo de la muñeca.

¬ ¡Inigo! – Lo regañé - ¿Quieres que caiga al agua?

Sin embargo, el brazo comenzó a subir con fuerza y velocidad, en cuanto estuve de nuevo en el barco, me soltó con brutalidad cayendo al suelo. La niebla comenzó a dispersarse y cuando alcé la mirada, el temor volvió.

"_Hola, Princesa"_

¬ Lana…

El brazo que me subió, me levantó con fuerza.

¬ ¿Dónde está mi familia?

"_¿Tu familia…? ¿Amigos y esas personas?"_ – Me señaló la popa – _"Ahí están"_

Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde señalaba, y temí por sus vidas. Yacían atados de manos con lanzas, espadas y flechas amenazando su cuello.

¬ ¡Madre, Padre, Morgan!

Intenté correr a ellos, pero la mano que me tomaba de la muñeca apretó el agarre que me quejé de dolor.

"_No, no… No tan fuerte, Sigurd. Necesitamos que no tenga ningún hueso roto"_

¿Sigurd? ¿El mismo de la saga de Jugdrali?

Hubo otro choque, que hizo a Sigurd soltarme, pero no pude correr a mi familia, pues alguien más me tomó del brazo.

¬ Lord Cuan…

"_Bueno, bueno…"_ – Dijo Lana acercándose portando una espada y paseándola por mi cuello sin herirme – _"Veo que esta vez, tenemos la ventaja"_

Quería hacerla pagar por haberme separado de mi hermano, por haber separado a mis padres, por cambiar lo que yo amaba. Pero tenía una desventaja demasiado alta…

"_¡Es hora de hacerte pagar finalmente!"_

Sólo veía como la espada iba a ser enterrada en mi corazón, hasta que escuché un grito

¬ ¡Norne, ahora!

¬ ¡En seguida!

Y escuché a Lana quejarse de dolor. Soltó la espada mientras se alejaba tomándose la muñeca que sangraba. Una lanza atravesó a Cuan soltándome para correr a mi familia mientras se quedaban sin protección sólo para defender a Lana.

"_¿Pero qué…?"_

Las pisadas se escuchaban a mayoría, en otro lado del barco, invadiendo el nuestro, un ejército se acercaba. A comparación del otro, eran demasiada minoría.

¬ ¡Lord Marth!

¬ Se siente extraño verte a ti mismo

Todos asentimos. Comencé a desatarlos para luego tomar nuestras armas.

No era el mismo, aunque tenían un parecido extraordinario, sólo era un poco más "grande".

"_¡No, no, no!_" – Gritó Lana – _"¡Maldita sea! ¡Estuve a punto de ganar!"_

La niebla comenzó de nuevo a hacerse presente

¬ ¡Norne, Catria, Athena y Malice, protejan a la Pronosticadora y su familia! ¡Horace y Legion, busquen y derroten a Leif! ¡Hardin y Katarina, síganme, Lana no debe irse!

Eso era dar órdenes. Pero… ¿Acaso mencionó al Príncipe Leif? ¿De verdad lo hizo?

La batalla era compleja, debíamos preocuparnos por no caer al mar debido a los movimientos del barco y a los ataques por la espalda debido a la espesa niebla.

¬ ¡Lucina, agáchate!

Hice lo que Morgan me dijo, me agaché para que él diera un gran tiro a Eyvel quien había saltado para atacarme.

¬ ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó acercándose cerrando su libro

¬ Creí que… - Señalé su libro de magia

¬ ¿Esto? – Rió nervioso – Me lo regaló una joven muy guapa cuando salí de la posada.

¬ ¿Oh? – Alcé una ceja cruzándome de brazos - ¿Y qué te pidió a cambio? ¿Un beso?

¬ ¿Qué? – Se sonrojó negando con las manos y la cabeza - ¡N-No me pidió nada! S-Sólo me dijo que la visitara después…

¬ ¡Lo ves! ¡Sí te pidió algo!

¬ ¡No es momento de pelear!

La única chica que tenía el permiso de dar esas muestras de cariño a mi hermanito, era Severa. Por cierto, ¿Ella recordará el amor que le tiene? ¿Y por ende, recordar todo?

Una persona se nos acercó diciendo que no quería hacernos daño.

¬ ¡¿Lord Leif!?

¬ Se acabó – Suspiró con una sonrisa – Ganamos

Al parecer, el _Einherjar_ que logramos salvar era Leif quien volvió a la normalidad en cuanto Lord Sigurd fue derrotado.

Era una batalla larga, muy larga y complicada que logramos ganar sin ninguna baja. La niebla terminó de dispersarse, nos acercamos y cruzamos una tabla para pasar al barco enemigo. Lana estaba de rodillas, lanzándonos maldiciones y prometiendo que nos mataría.

No tenía su bastón con ella, por lo que su herida en la muñeca provocada por Norne, seguía abierta.

¬ ¿Ahora me devolverás todo? – Pregunté enojada - ¡Perdiste!

"_No… ¡No! ¡Yo debo ganar, y haré lo que sea para hacerlo!"_

Llevó un par de dedos de su mano derecha hacia sus labios para hacer sonar una tierna melodía. Aleteos comenzaron a escucharse, pero no lográbamos ver el origen aunque no hubiera nada de niebla.

Se levantó alejándose con temor y precaución, estando en la orilla, sonrió

"_Dije que ganaría… A cualquier costo"_

Y saltó, nos acercamos con algo de sorpresa. ¡No viviría si saltaba así! Pero la sorpresa aumentó al verla sobre un Wyvern de color extraño, no era como el resto, era completamente rojo. Tomó su bastón del hocico y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Usando magia común, se transportó. No estaba cerca.

¬ ¿A dónde…?

¬ ¡AH! ¡Morgan, Lucina!

Nos giramos al escuchar el grito de mi madre

¬ ¡Madre!

"_¡Si tu mueres, no hay salvación!"_

Intentamos correr antes de que el Wyvern se alejara del barco. Mi madre, yacía raptada, una de las patas del Wyvern había atrapado su tobillo con facilidad y ahora se alejaba.

¬ ¡Madre!

¬ ¡Morgan!

Lana dirigió su bastón al rostro de Robin con dificultad, pronunció unas palabras y un brillo nos cegó a todos. Cuando mi vista volvió, mi madre yacía inconsciente.

¬ ¡Madre!

Lana volvió a reír

"_Gané…"_

Y el Wyvern… la soltó

¬ ¡Madre!

Eran aguas peligrosas, sólo si eras gran nadador, podrías salir con la vida pendiendo de un hilo.

¬ ¡Robin!

Los recuerdos de mi padre volvieron, haciéndolo correr y saltar hacia el mar para salvar a mi madre.

¬ ¡Robin!

Morgan intentó hacer lo mismo, pero Lana apreció una vez más.

"_Todos morirán"_

Y lo último que recuerdo antes de cerrar los ojos, era mi padre nadando hacia mi madre.

Después… Todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

><p><em>Lamento si el capítulo de hoy no fue tan emocionante o agradable. No me siento bien en demasiados aspectos, aún así, el otro regresará con emoción y misterio. Ahora, por qué no pongo al padre de Owain y Cynthia en la historia? Como padres de familia su deber es en otro lugar.. Tal vez los ponga, sí.<em>

_¡Hasta pronto!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de FE:A no son de mi propiedad. Sólo Lana y Yelina **

**_AmpharosG: No estoy chocada (Soy niña :3) con tus reviews, me alegra mucho leerlos_**  
><strong><em>DestinyGirl 009: Lucina derrotará a Lana, pero sufrirá un poco para hacerlo, ya lo verás<em>**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

><p>Sentía lejanía, un poco de incomodidad, algo faltante en mí cercanía, en mí alrededor. Abrí los ojos poco a poco, hasta descubrir lo que estaba o lo que veía frente a mí…<p>

- ¿Un…techo…?

Intenté incorporarme de la cama en la que estaba, pero un intenso dolor en mi abdomen me hizo quejarme y regresar de golpe. Me quité la cobija que me cubría, dando finalmente cuenta de que no tenía mi ropa común puesta, sino una diferente y debajo de ella, una venda que me cubría por completo el abdomen.

- ¿Qué…pasó…?

La puerta se escuchó abrirse y yo me incorporé para mirar mejor.

- Menos mal despiertas

La chica que entraba a la habitación, yo la conocía bien…

- Señorita Cordelia…

¿Qué hacía ella aquí? En primera, ¿Dónde estaba?

- ¿Dónde…?

- Estás en el Puerto de Valm – Contestó cerrando la puerta con una mano pues en la otra traía una bandeja con comida – Llevas tres días durmiendo

- Tres días…

No procesaba bien lo que me decía. Tres días durmiendo en el puerto de Valm…

-…

- ¿Lucina?

- ¡Morgan!

Me paré de golpe, eso hizo que mi herida se volviera a abrir y comenzara a sangrar de nuevo.

- ¡No hagas eso! – Me regañó

- ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó? ¿Dónde están mis padres? ¡¿Dónde está Morgan?!

Me ayudó a acostarme de nuevo mientras buscaba una gasa para mi herida

- Los pobladores nos dijeron que un barco llegó totalmente destruido, y que no tardaría en explotar pues en su interior contenía explosivos, así que lo apagaron – Encontró la gasa – Los que venían en el barco se hallaban en el mar, inconscientes y heridos. Severa, Maribelle, Brady y yo los sacamos del agua y curamos sus heridas. Unos minutos más y hubieran muerto

- ¿Mis padres?

- Olivia está bien, despertó ayer – Suspiró melancólicamente – Tu padre… simplemente no aparece, llevan los tres días buscándolo, pero nada.

- ¿Y Robin…?

Temía su respuesta. Sólo pudiera que mi madre estaba aquí, pero mi padre…

- ¿Robin?... Ah, la madre del chico. Tampoco hemos sabido nada.

- ¿Morgan está bien?

- No ha despertado – Contestó – Severa se ha hecho cargo de él. Es el único que no despierta

- Oh…

Mientras ella revisaba mi herida abierta, pensé las cosas. ¿Qué había pasado durante los tres días? Sólo me quedaban dos días y el plazo se agotaría, no estaba ni cerca de la capital, no estaba nada cerca de la persona que me ayudaría a vencer a Lana, mis padres estaban desaparecidos… Los voy a perder, ¿No es cierto?

- Srita Cordelia

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Dónde están Lord Marth, y el resto?

Mientras terminaba de ponerme la venda, pensaba las cosas. No se veía preocupada, sólo me miró seria.

- Lucina, sólo estaban ustedes. Olivia, Inigo, Lissa, Owain, Sumia, Cynthia y Morgan. Nadie más

- P-Pero… ¿Mis amigos? ¡Ellos estaban conmigo en el barco!

- Ya te dije que no había nadie – Me sonrió levantándose de la silla – Ahora come, debes tener mucha hambre.

La vi salir mientras seguía pensando las cosas. ¿Cómo que los _Einherjar_ no estaban? ¿Entonces? ¿Lana hizo todo esto? Ella poseía los _Einherjar, _y nosotros los sacamos de su posesión cuando les ganábamos en un combate. Aunque parecía que Marth no estaba en esa situación. ¿Acaso en el ataque los tomó de vuelta?

En definitiva… Los perdería de nuevo.

- No… No voy a dejar que eso pase

Me levanté con cuidado y busqué mi ropa. Doblada en una silla en la esquina superior derecha de la habitación. Me cambié con dificultad pues si la herida se volvía a abrir, tendría problemas. Cuando estuve lista, coloqué la funda de Falchion en el cinturón, guardé la espada, me coloqué mi tiara y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta para huir, buscar a Morgan, a mis padres y seguir con esta guerra.

- ¿Te has enterado?

Hasta que esa voz me detuvo antes de abrir la puerta.

- No, ¿Qué pasó?

- Ylisse y Plegia han caído ante un ataque sorpresa

Mis piernas se debilitaron, mi pecho comenzó a doler. Tuve que apoyarme en la puerta para no caer.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, no ha sobrevivido nadie. Pronto derribarán los castillos para hacer notar la victoria

- ¿Y quién fue?

- Dicen que una mujer con sólo ocho personas, fue un ataque sorpresivo y devastador.

Las personas se fueron y yo salí. Estaba más que sorprendida, asustada. Mi… hogar… las personas que conocía allí… ¡No pudieron haber muerto!

- ¡Déjenme ir!

Ese grito, yo lo conocía muy bien. Dirigí mi mirada a la puerta de la derecha en el pasillo en el que estaba.

- ¿Morgan?

- ¡Suéltenme!

- ¡¿Estás loco?!

Con un poco de debilidad, me acerqué y abrí la puerta sorprendiéndome de la escena.

Inigo y Owain intentaban retener a Morgan en la cama mientras él estaba histérico intentando salir de ella y correr a cierto lugar mientras Brady intentaba curarlo.

- ¡Déjenme ir! – Gritó para finalmente dejar las lágrimas salir - ¡Mi hermana! ¡Linfan estaba en el castillo! Lin… no puede

Inigo y Owain lo soltaron con tristeza en el rostro. Morgan se llevó las manos al rostro para llorar con más intensidad negando a gritos que su pequeña hermana no estaba muerta. Los otros dos salieron de la habitación quedándome yo sola con él.

- Morgan…

Me acerqué con lentitud para ver como reaccionaba. Me senté en la orilla de la cama, sorpresivamente, él me abrazó.

- ¡Primero mamá y luego Lin! ¡Basta de esto!

No sabía qué decirle, no sabía qué hacer. Supongo que si estuviera en su situación, actuaría igual o hasta peor.

- Morgan…

- ¿Lana lo hizo, verdad?

No dije nada, no tenía palabras para decirle que sí o para decirle que no, pero era realmente obvio.

- Lu…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Lana pagará? ¿Pagará todo lo que nos ha hecho?

- Claro que lo hará.

Morgan terminó quedándose dormido, él no estaba herido como yo, pero estaba bastante lastimado sentimentalmente. Lo arropé, le besé la frente como cuando éramos niños y me alejé para salir de la habitación.

Salí de ella y fui recorriendo los pasillos sin que nadie me viera. Tendría que viajar yo sola ahora, mis padres desaparecieron, Morgan no estaba en condiciones, los _Einherjar _ tampoco estaban y sólo me quedaban dos días para que todo terminara.

Antes de bajar las escaleras para el primer piso de la posada y salir de ella, miré al alrededor. No había nadie cerca, así que lo hice. Salí corriendo sin importar el dolor en mi herida y corrí hasta cruzar el puerto entero. Nadie me vio, así que era mucho mejor.

- Estás herida y te vas… Tiene problemas

Antes de entrar al bosque y comenzar el viaje sola a la capital, esa voz me detuvo. No era Inigo, no era Owain, no era Cynthia, era…

- ¿Severa?

Me di la vuelta sólo para recibir una cachetada en la mejilla derecha.

- Severa…

- ¡¿Estás loca?! – Me gritó - ¿Cómo planeas irte así? ¡¿Quieres morir?! ¡¿Eso quieres?! ¡No vivirás mucho así!

- ...

- Todo cambió – Sonrió mientras las lágrimas escapaban – Mi padre, no lo es… Ricken, no es mi padre

Porque ahí lo era, su cabello dejaba verlo.

- ¿Tú…lo recuerdas?

- ¡Claro que lo iba a hacer, tonta! – Se secó las lágrimas – Morgan no me recuerda, ni siquiera me conoce

- Lo siento tanto, de verdad lo siento

¿Por qué sólo unos pocos recordaban esto? Basilio, Robin y ahora Severa. Aunque si lo pienso un poco, Basilio murió dejándome a mi madre, mi madre ya no está dejándome a Severa… Es como una cadena, ¿Algo le pasará a ella? ¿Lana sabía de ella?

- ¿Lana, ese es su nombre? – Asentí – Ella pagará. ¡¿Sabes lo que me costó decirle a Morgan lo que sentía?! ¡Ella no me lo va a quitar!

Me reí bajo, Severa era tan… en cierto punto, divertida.

- Anda – Se dio la vuelta – Será mejor volver, va a anochecer y es peligroso estar aquí hoy en día.

- ¿Peligroso? – Pregunté siguiéndola

- En estos tres días, ha habido un grupo de cinco que han estado haciendo alboroto en las ciudades, sobre todo, en esta.

- ¿Y no sabes quiénes son?

- Claro que no, ¿No crees que ya les hubiera dado su merecido?

Tal vez, ella tenía un poco de razón. A unos metros más se hallaba la primera casa donde comenzaba el puerto, sin embargo, escuché pisadas muy cerca de nosotras.

- ¿Escuchaste eso?

Severa también sacó su espada de plata al mismo tiempo que yo sacaba Falchion, nos pegamos espalda con espalda para ver mejor el lugar. Había algo cierto, tal vez casi no nos llevemos bien, pero éramos un gran equipo de pelea juntas.

Las pisadas cada vez eran más cercanas, lo que nos ponía a ambas nerviosas.

- ¡Sal ya, idiota! – Gritó finalmente Severa

La noche cayó finalmente haciendo imposible la vista, los pasos cesaron, el individuo estaba delante o detrás

- Quiero a la Pronosticadora

¿Era un…E_inherjar? _Sólo ellos me buscaban.

- …

- ¡Están dementes si les entregaré a Lucina! – Gritó Severa – ¿Quiénes son ustedes en primer lugar?

- Soy Seliph, y será mejor que le entregues, o también morirás

Silencio que Severa rompió con una carcajada.

- Ridículo, eso es totalmente ridículo… ¿Morir a tus manos? No, no… Será mejor que te prepares, o morirás tú primero. Lucina, sólo dime cómo derrotar a este chico

- Bien… - Apreté el mango de la espada al ver al resto acercase – Sólo necesitas dejarlo inconsciente

- Dalo por hecho

Marth se me lanzó en un ataque que logré esquivar y Roy en un ataque que logré bloquear, en lo que yo estaba ocupada, escuchaba serios golpeas no muy lejos de mí.

Cuando logré alejarme, una bota le fue arrojada a Marth en la frente sin nada de cuidado tirándolo al suelo inconsciente. A Roy también le fue arrojada una bota que esquivó, pero era una distracción pues un golpe en el mentón le acertó tirándolo de paso.

Me quedé perpleja al ver la serie de golpes que Severa intentaba darle a Leif y de paso, a Micaiah. Le dio una patada en el rostro que Leif esquivó pero que Micaiah no dejándola inconsciente, al ver el estado de su compañera, Leif se distrajo lo suficiente para que Severa le diera un cabezazo finalmente acabando la lucha del momento.

- Listo

Solté mi espada con sorpresa.

- Basilio y Flavia me entrenaron cuando era niña – Sonrió orgullosa – Lo hicieron para que no usara sólo un arma, sino mis puños

- ¿Morgan lo sabe?

- Mmm… Creo que no

¿Cómo decirle que Severa era una arma andante?

- Volvamos entonces

- ¿Planeas dejarlos ahí? – Pregunté

- Claro, no es mi culpa que nos atacaran sin sospechar de las consecuencias – Se encogió de hombros – Yo me voy

La vi alejarse despreocupadamente, esa chica, era tan rara a veces.

- Mi cabeza…

Me giré y rápidamente me hinqué al lado de Marth que recién despertaba

- ¡Lord Marth! Me alegra verlo bien

- ¿Lucina? – Parpadeó - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y… por qué todos están en el suelo?

- Es una historia graciosa – Sonreí nerviosa – La novia de mi hermano, los noqueó

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

Le conté todo lo sucedido, él pareció sorprendido. Poco a poco el resto despertaba y tuve que repetir la historia una vez más.

- Ahora que lo mencionas – Dijo Roy – Lana estaba ahí.

- Eso es obvio – Le siguió Leif – Ella hizo todo esto

- ¿Cómo que hizo todo esto? – Pregunté

- Ella apareció en el barco cuando tu padre fue a rescatar a tu madre – Contestó Micaiah – Ella junto con Seliph. Dijo algo en latín, un hechizo que dejó inconsciente a tus conocidos, aprovecho para herirlos de gravedad.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes?

- Lana quería ahogarlos – Respondió Seliph – Si tus padres desaparecían y ustedes morían en el mar en unos momentos, sólo tendría que preocuparse por Yelina

- ¿Yelina? – Preguntó una voz

Me levanté sorprendida de la voz

- Morgan…

Me acerqué con velocidad verificando mis sospechas de su estado. Ojeras, ojos rojos, rostro cansado, estaba en un estado horrible.

- ¿Estás bien?

- En realidad, no – Suspiró con una sonrisa decaída – Pero me gustaría ir a Plegia a darle el último adiós

Lo abracé en cuanto vi las lágrimas de nuevo. Estaba destrozado por dentro, nada podría recuperar al Morgan alegre que conocía. Los _Einherjar _tuvieron que esperar a que terminara de desahogarse, no tenían opción, ellos también lo protegían a él.

- Lo siento – Sonrió secándose las lágrimas – Estoy bien… Ahora, ¿Quién es Yelina?

-… Yelina es la hermana gemela de Lana – Respondió Seliph – No le he conocido físicamente, pero Ike me dijo que son idénticas. La diferencia es la clase, Lana es una sacerdotisa y Yelina es una Espadachín que trabaja en el Castillo de Valm

- ¿A eso se refería mi madre? – Preguntó pareciendo ignorar la muerte de Linfan – ¿Qué había alguien aquí que podría ayudarnos contra Lana?

- Puede que sí, puede que no – Siguió Marth – No sabemos si Yelina hará algo para contradecir a su hermana o está cansada de ella

- Además – Continuó Seliph – Ephraim me dijo que Lana la trata mal

- ¿Ephraim e Ike la conocen? – Pregunté

- Lana nos ha divido en grupos de tres – Comentó Leif – Primer grupo: Marth, Roy y Micaiah; Segundo: Seliph, Alm y yo; Tercero: Elincia, Lyndis y Eirika. El último grupo es el de Celica, Ephraim e Ike

- ¿Qué tiene de especial cada grupo?

- Cada grupo tiene una cercanía con Lana – Respondió Micaiah dibujando en la tierra con una piedra – Y esa cercanía equivale a una especialidad

- ¿Cómo cuál?

- Mi grupo es el primero – Dijo Marth – Roy, Micaiah y yo tenemos el objetivo sólo de ubicarte

- ¡Intentaron matarnos! – Gritamos enojados

- Ese es el punto para no descifrar el objetivo de cada grupo – Rió Roy

- El nuestro es el segundo – Dijo Seliph refiriéndose a él y a Leif – Nosotros junto con Alm, debemos hacerle saber a dónde te dirigirás y qué harás

- El grupo tres de Lyndis, Eirika y Elincia son el encargado de llevarlos con Lana

- Y el último grupo, el de Ike… Es el encargado de asesinarlos de una vez por todas si el de Lyndis falla.

Morgan y yo nos miramos un poco asustados.

- Ahora, el último grupo es el que tiene total cercanía con Lana. Ellos saben sus futuros planes, qué sucedió con tus padres, como matar a Severa y Robin y en qué momento matarlos

- Y también saben de Yelina, ¿No? – Comenté

- Exacto

Pensé el asunto seriamente

- Lo mejor será correr al castillo y convencer a Yelina de que nos ayude – Dijo Morgan – Lucina, sólo nos quedan dos días…

- Lo sé…

Dos días, dos días para perder todo lo que conocía. Sabía que no lo lograría, pero… lo debía intentar.

* * *

><p><em>Wow, vamos a la mitad de la serie. Espero que les gustara, escribí ahora que tengo tiempo libre :3<em>

_¡Hasta el próximo!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: FE:A así como el resto de la saga no me pertenecen. Sólo Yelina y Lana**  
><strong>Enjoy<strong>

* * *

><p>Finalmente, el grupo de movimiento conformado por: Alm, Seliph y Leif, está completo, por ende, el grupo de captura vendría tras de mí.<p>

Aún sin señales de mis padres, la situación era bastante crítica.

- Podemos ir por vivieres a la ciudad del sur – Comentó Morgan mirando el mapa - Si vamos directo, nos acabaríamos lo que tenemos en el Árbol de Mila. Sólo es una sugerencia

- Una sugerencia muy bien creada – Le dijo Inigo palmeando su hombro - Eres todo un cerebrito

- Oh, gracias

- Se ha dicho – Comencé yo – Debemos ir por víveres a la ciudad del sur, aunque el viaje se hará un poco más largo. Quienes gusten, podríamos vernos en el árbol o incluso en la capital. ¿Alguien gusta adelantarse?

Nadie alzó la mano, no me sorprendía.

- Princesa Lucina – Dijo Alm – Si llevamos a todos, el viaje se complicará más aún. ¿No es mejor que los que no se sientan capaces, se queden?

- ¿Quedarse?

- Odio lo que diré, pero estoy de acuerdo con Alm – Siguió Seliph – Hay personas en el grupo que no… apoyarían en ciertos asuntos al viaje

Fruncí el ceño. ¡¿Cómo ellos me decían eso?! ¡Claro que todos aportaban algo!

- Sabemos qué estás pensando – Ahora Marth me habló con un tono de voz tranquilo – Pero es verdad. Mira, personas como la Srita Olivia, la joven Cynthia, su madre y personas como el resto, no nos será benéfico.

- ¡Lord Marth! ¡No lo creí de usted!

- Escucha bien…. Somos muchos, el dinero es poco y no nos alcanzará para todos. Ya sea Lyndis, Eirika o Elincia, no tardan en venir a nosotros y necesitamos un ejército fuerte. Ellos…

- Escuche bien – Hablé autoritariamente – Ninguno se quedará. Si dinero falta, algo se venderá, si algo escasea, de deberá cazar o pescar, pero ninguno fal-

- Estaremos bien, Lu

La voz de Cynthia me interrumpió. Me giré a verla, aunque sólo la vi a ella y Sumia, ambas me sonreían con cariño, como si nada pasara.

- Cynthia…

- Lord Marth tiene razón – Siguió Sumia - ¿Por qué el ejército querría a unas chicas torpes como nosotras? Los atrasaríamos demasiado justo como lo hicimos en la pelea contra Alm

- ¡Pero…!

- Lucina…

Ahora me di la vuelta para ver a Oliva, también sonriéndome con mucho cariño.

- Dile a Chrom, que no le perdonaré si algo te pasa

- Olivia…

Me acarició la mejilla derecha como muestra de cariño, justo como lo hacía Robin y me recordaba lo mucho que la extrañaba.

- Entonces… Cordelia, Severa, Lissa, Inigo, Owain, Morgan y el resto nos acompañan

- Los otros ha decidido quedarse a voluntad – Suspiré

- Lucina… Es lo mejor

Asentí e intenté sonreír, pero no podía hacerlo. Me dolía dejarlos atrás.

- ¡Vámonos!

Me detuve un momento mientras el resto entraba al bosque para tomar camino al sur. Me di la vuelta y sonreí despidiéndome del resto con una sonrisa.

- ¡Lu! – Gritó Cynthia - ¡Dale un golpe a Lana por mí!

Me reí jurando que lo haría y continué mi caminar con el resto. La ciudad hacia dónde íbamos era la misma en donde conocimos a Owain, a decir verdad, no recordaba el nombre, pero sí como era.

El camino comenzaba a hacerse más difícil de cruzar con toda la tierra que abundaba, las enormes rocas así como las pequeñas.

- Agh – Se quejó Severa – Maldito camino… Es imposible caminar por aquí. Mis pies me comienzan a doler

- ¿Quieres que te cargue?

Me reí en voz baja al ver la cara de Severa ante la proposición de Morgan. De seguro, rechazaría

- Me duelen los pies, pero no es necesario que me carguen – Desvió la mirada siguiendo caminando

- Sólo dime, y lo haré

Así era Morgan, algo de él no había cambiado.

El atardecer comenzó a llegar, la visibilidad disminuía

- Si continuamos, llegaremos en cuanto la noche caiga – Opinó Morgan – Si es que quieren, podemos acampar aquí

- Yo preferiría dormir en una suave cama – Rió Lissa

- Creo que el resto quiere hacer eso – Siguió Cordelia – Has hecho lo mejor por guiarnos, Morgan… Creo que también es hora de que descanses bien

- Pero…

- Morgan… - Lo miré con seriedad – La lucha de ayer te gastó demasiado, no es fácil guiar dos ejércitos. Será mejor que tú descanses de una vez

- Si gustas, mi pegaso puede llevarte

Morgan bostezó negando y diciendo que se sentía de maravilla, pero no era así. Sus ojeras y rostro dejaban ver que era demasiado lo contrario. Cordelia silbó y unos aleteos se escucharon, su pegaso aterrizó y Alm subió a Morgan a la fuerza.

- ¿Pero ustedes?

- No tardaremos en llegar – Le sonrió Severa – Sólo, duerme bien… ¿Sí?

Morgan asintió, Cordelia le dio un par de órdenes al caballo y éste comenzó a trotar a la ciudadela. Extrañaba a Altea, pero estaba mejor descansando en Ferox.

- Sigamos

El camino sin forma, comenzó a tomarla. A lo lejos, lográbamos ver las grandes casas así como el sonido de los animales también se hacía presente.

- ¡Llegamos!

- Todo un día…

Un día… Esa noche, todo acabaría. No logré mi meta, mi familia se perderá para siempre.

Fracasé…

Llegamos, el magistrado nos brindó unas habitaciones en una de las posadas que abundaban en la ciudadela. Buscamos a Morgan, quien se hallaba plácidamente durmiendo siendo cuidado por una joven muy bella.

La chica se retiró dejándome sola con él. Me acerqué a su cama jalando una silla para sentarme y…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

- Fallé… Morgan, te he fallado

No me quedaba nada qué hacer. Perdí mi familia, estaba muy lejos de mi destino… Ya no tenía nada. Cerré los ojos y bajé la cabeza para no mojarlo con mis horribles y molestas lágrimas.

- Lo siento… No me queda fuerza, ni días… Nada

- Luci… No llores

Abrí los ojos y alcé la mirada. Morgan seguía durmiendo, pero hablaba mientras lo hacía.

- Mi hermana mayor no debe llorar – Sonrió – No importa que fallaras, está bien, Lana fue muy injusta. Me duele pensar, que no te veré de nuevo

- Morgan…

- Me alegro haber nacido como tu hermano menor

- Pues no habría nadie mejor ocupando tu lugar

- Te quiero mucho, Lucina… Cuídate, hermana.

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, así que tuve que secarme con velocidad mis lágrimas

- ¿Luci? – Preguntó - ¿Estás bien?

- S-Sí… - Sonreí – Perdón por despertarte

- No, no – Se incorporó quedando sentado en la cama – No llevaba mucho durmiendo. ¿En serio estás bien?

- Claro que sí – Me levanté – Nos veremos en la mañana, buenas noches

Me alejé con velocidad y salí de la habitación. La conversación con los recuerdos de mi hermano, sólo hacían más difíciles las cosas.  
>Avancé con velocidad a mi habitación, una vez dentro, cerré con llave y me recargué en la puerta. Sin fuerza alguna, resbalé por ella hasta quedar sentada, escondí mi rostro entre mis manos y lloré.<p>

- No pude… hacerlo…

Lana, había ganado al fin.

Ignoro el tiempo que estuve en ese estado, segundos, minutos o tal vez horas. Abrí los ojos con temor a lo que me encontraría, todos los cambios que Lana había hecho.

Pero me encontré sola en un cuarto completamente oscuro. No había absolutamente nada, nada de ruido… Nada. Sólo completa oscuridad.

"_¡Hermana, vamos a la ciudadela!"_

"_¡No corras! ¡No quiero que te pierdas de nuevo!"_

Esas voces. Me di la vuelta mirando como mi yo del pasado corría felizmente con su hermano menor detrás de ella.

- Morgan… Lucina…

"_¡Rápido, Morgan! ¡Ya no habrá lugares para ver al tío Lon´qu en acción!"_

"_¡No es justo! ¡Eres más grande! Corres más rápido"_

Intenté detenerlos, pero ambos sólo me atravesaron y siguieron corriendo gritando de alegría y riendo completamente felices.

"_¡No puedes venir!"_

Me di la vuelta de nuevo. Ahora, me veía yo actualmente, con un Morgan decidido detrás. Ambos, peleando.

"_¡¿Dime por qué no?!"_

"_¡No puedes! ¿No entiendes? Debemos hacer nuestros caminos por separado"_

"_¡Pero quiero empezar mi camino con mi hermana mayor!"_

"_¡Morgan!"_

"_¡No recuerdo nada ni nadie! ¿Qué voy a hacer yo sólo? ¿Perderme de nuevo? Tardé mucho en recordarte y ahora que estamos juntos… ¡No quiero que sólo se quede en recuerdos!"_

"_Morgan…"_

"_Por favor… Permíteme acompañarte"_

"_Bien… Vamos, hermano. Comencemos una nueva vida"_

Recordaba bien eso. Déjalo acompañarme, había sido la mejor decisión de mi vida. Casarme con Inigo fue la segunda.

Cada recuerdo que había pasado con mi hermano, estaba pasando frente a mí. Cada risa, cada llanto, cada grito de alegría, cada grito de enojo… Todo pasaba. Incluso, los recuerdos de mi familia.

- Lucina…

Alcé la mirada para ver a mi hermano menor, estirándome la mano para tomarla.

- Morgan…

- Vamos a casa

Asentí e intenté tomar su mano, pero sólo la atravesé

- ¿Morgan?

La silueta de Morgan poco a poco iba alejándose, no dejaba de estirarme la mano, pero cada vez que intentaba tomarla, la atravesaba y él se alejaba.

- ¡Morgan!

- Lucina… Hermana

- ¡Morgan!

Dejé de correr para llegar a él en cuanto el piso tembló. Miré como el suelo comenzaba a agrietarse, poco a poco, hasta que éste finalmente se rompió. Logré sujetarme de la orilla, pero caería.

"_¡Eres un tonta! ¡Te odio tanto!"_

- ¿Lana?

Lana apareció frente a mí, con uno de sus pies, me pisó la mano derecha

"_¡¿Por qué simplemente no puedes morir?!"_

Comenzó a pisarme la mano con más fuerza cada vez.

"_¡Como te odio!"_

La última pisada me dolió demasiado, que terminé por soltarme.

"_¡AAHH! ¡Me gustaría verte muerta ya!"_

Antes de que mi cuerpo golpeara contra el suelo

- ¡Ah!

Desperté

El sudor de mi frente mostraba que estaba recién despierta, sobre la cama y con mi ropa puesta.

- ¿Dónde…?

Intenté calmar mi respiración para averiguar en donde estaba.

- ¡Lucina, buenos días!

Me levanté y caminé a la entrada de la habitación. Abrí la puerta y Morgan me recibió con una sonrisa.

- Morgan, buenos días.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó observándome con detenimiento – Te ves asustada.

- Sí, lo estoy. Quiero decir, estoy bien, no estoy asustada.

Rió con dulzura. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Mis días no se habían agotado? El sueño de anoche, ¿Qué era lo que significaba?

"_Lamento mi impertinencia"_

Esa voz, provenía del interior de mi habitación. Morga y yo entramos y buscamos de dónde venía, pero sólo encontramos un talismán sobre mi cama.

"_Pero necesito hacer algo"_

- ¿Quién eres y qué quieres? – Pregunté

"_Lamento eso también. Soy Yelina. La hermana de Lana"_

- ¡Yelina! – Habló Morgan alegre - ¿Es cierto que nos ayudarás a derrotar a Lana?

"_Me gustaría hacerlo, pero… Ike, Ephraim y Celica no me han dejado en paz"_ – Respondió – "_Vigilan cada uno de mis movimientos y la única vía de comunicación, es por medio de este talismán, les ruego, no lo pierdan"_

- No lo haremos… Pero dime, lo harás

"_Si me quitan a esos tres de encima, lo haré"_

- ¿Había algo que querías hacer? – Preguntó Morgan - ¿Qué era?

"_Princesa Lucina, por favor… Permita que Morgan toqué el talismán"_

Le di el talismán a Morgan y éste lo recibió con extrañeza.

"_Mis padres eran magos expertos en temas de los recuerdos"_

El talismán comenzó a brillar, la luz cegó a Morgan haciéndolo sentarse de golpe en la cama

- ¡Morgan!

"_Lana y yo hemos heredado ese estudio. Podemos manipular los recuerdos a voluntad, por eso, Lana ha podido hacer todo esto… Y parte de la culpa, es mía. Yo la dejé hacerlo"_

Morgan comenzó a hacer gestos de dolor, me le acerqué con preocupación.

"_La culpa es demasiada, y lo que hago, es todo lo que puedo hacer para recompensarlo"_

El talismán dejó de brillar y Morgan lo soltó llevándose las manos al rostro.

"_Sus días se han anulado, puede estar tranquila. Por favor, no pierda el talismán."_

La voz de Yelina comenzó a disminuir hasta apagarse. Recogí el talismán guardándolo en uno de los bolsillos del cinturón en mi cintura, cuando una voz me sorprendió.

- ¿Lucina? ¿Hermana?

Me incorporé sorprendiéndome de lo que Morgan había dicho

- ¿Morgan?

- Lucina… - Sus pupilas se dilataron y su voz mostraba alegría - ¡Hermana!

- ¡Morgan! – Lo abracé - ¡Eres tú! ¡Tus recuerdos volvieron!

- Yelina lo hizo – Sonrió aceptando mi abrazo – Me alegra volver a verte, hermana.

* * *

><p>Por falta de tiempo (Volví a la escuela) no he puesto a Elincia como debería y me he saltado a Alm, pero el siguiente capítulo tendrá a Elincia y Lyndis juntas.<br>Perdón por alguna falta de ortografía que se colara.  
>Tenía una idea, que era ambientar los capítulos con música del juego. No todo el capítulo tendría música, sólo las partes relevantes tendrán la recomendaba, pero ¿Les agrada?<br>Algo más...  
>Creo que ha sido todo.<br>Ah! Quién guste conocer la apariencia de Lana y Yelina, haganmelo saber en un MP y yo veré la forma de hacerlos llegar. Ahora sí  
>¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: FE:A no me pertenece así como el resto de la saga. Sólo Yelina y Lana son de mi propiedad.**__  
>Música en orden:<br>Shh… Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you  
>You don't know the First thing about peace. No man does!~<br>The First fight (FE: PoR)  
>Id (Serenity)<br>*=Inicio y fin de la música_

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>~Música recomendada: Shh… Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you"<p>

*Calmé a Morgan lo suficiente para que él terminara de contarme qué pasó cuando sus recuerdos eran nulos.

- No lo sé, pero… Estaba en un lugar muy oscuro, no había nada ni nadie, tenía mucho miedo. Sólo escuchaba lo que pasaba, pero no podía opinar nada – Suspiró – sólo hubo momentos en el que podía soltar unas cuantas palabras cuando dormía

- Como… - Pensé – Lo de Falchion y la fruta

- Exacto, justo como eso. Cuando los días se agotaron, sólo pude despedirme

- Está bien – Lo abracé acariciándole el cabello – Ya estás conmigo de nuevo y nadie te alejará de mí

Correspondió a mi abrazo soltando unos cuantos gemidos de llanto y unas cuantas lágrimas mojando mi ropa.

Nos quedamos ahí, en silencio esperando algo, pero no sabíamos qué*

- ¡Aléjate de mi padre!

- ¡Ya te dije que es mío!

Nos separamos al oír esa conocida voz. Nos asomamos por la ventana para ver como Inigo peleaba con una señorita… ¡Alto! ¿Inigo peleando con una señorita?

- Esa es… ¡¿Noire?!

- ¡Sí, es ella!

Morgan y yo corrimos a las afueras de la posada, Severa intentaba alejar a Noire y Owain a Inigo

- ¿Qué está pasando? – Hablé en tono muy alto, casi a grito

- ¡Lucina! – Inigo se me acercó - ¡Noire está diciendo que Henry es su padre!

Miré a Noire, seguía con el mismo rostro lo que mostraba misma actitud aunque su cabello era blanco

- ¿Y no lo es? – Pregunté

- ¡No! ¡Él es mi padre!

- ¿Tú cómo sabes eso? – Gritó Noire cambiando rápidamente de actitud - ¡Gusano insolente, él es mío!

- Yo lo recuerdo – Confesó Inigo bajando la cabeza – Lo he sabido desde que mencionaste a Morgan hace más de una semana... Pero… No creí que se casaría con Tharja

Sentí escalofríos de sólo pensarlo. Era el peor camino diferente hasta ahora.

- ¿Dónde está? ¡¿Dónde está mi padre?!

- ¡Mío, mío, mío!

Por lo que notaba, sólo Inigo y Severa recordaban su historia original, claro, además de Robin y Morgan, y creo que mi padre ahora.

- Noire… - Dijo una voz femenina – ¿Qué son esos gritos?

- ¡Ah! ¡M-Madre!

De una de las casas, salía una chica que conocíamos muy bien. Tharja, tomándole del brazo a su esposo, Henry.

- ¡Padre! – Gritó Inigo feliz – Soy yo, Inigo… ¿No…me recuerdas?

- ¿Inigo? – Esa sonrisa jamás cayó – ¡Ah, sí! ¡El hijo de la chica loca! ¿Cómo se llama…?

- Olivia…

Los ojos de Henry permanecieron cerrados, pero su sonrisa desapareció. Hizo que Tharja lo soltara, tomó a Inigo del hombro y le dijo

- Hablemos…

Ambos se alejaron lo suficiente para no ser escuchados.

- ¿P-Padre…?

Me acerqué a Noire quien terminaría por llorar, hasta que le ofrecí mi más sincera sonrisa prometiendo que todo estaría bien, ella sonrió.

- Mi madre me contó su problema – Habló decidida – Quiero ayudar…

- ¡¿En serio?! ¡Gracias! Tu arco será de mucha ayuda

¡Claro que la sería! Los arqueros nos darían demasiada ventaja ante unidades voladoras realmente molestas.

- ¡Lucina, agáchate!

Hice lo que Noire me ordenó al mismo tiempo que ella tensaba su arco, lanzaba una flecha a increíble velocidad acertando en su objetivo y escuchando un grito a la vez.

- ¡Florina!

~Música recomendada: You don't know the First thing about peace. No man does!~

*¿Florina?

- ¡Lucina! – Corrió Morgan hacia a mí - ¡El ejército de Lyndis y Elincia llegó!

- Maldición, estamos dentro de la ciudadela.

¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo ganar esta?

- Debemos alejar a los civiles – Dijo Marth acercándose – O debemos irnos nosotros de aquí

- Los edificios pueden darnos ventaja – Opinó Morgan señalándolos – Podemos usar el interior como protección

- Supongo que no importara mucho el bien material a estas alturas

- Está dicho entonces

Hablé con el magistrado y éste aceptó con la condición de irnos esa misma tarde o noche. Comprendía ese enojo, cualquiera reaccionaría así, si extranjeros irrumpieran en la pacifica ciudad.

Cada quien escogió un hogar con un compañero. El orden, quedó así: Morgan-Severa; Marth y yo; Cordelia-Seliph; Inigo-Henry; Tharja-Micaiah; Noire-Owain. El resto se encargaría de que el ejército enemigo no cruzara límites y molestaran a los civiles alejados.

Poco a poco, los pasos de varias personas se escucharon y las líderes se hacían presentes. Un Swordmaster y un Auriga en la entrada de la ciudadela

- ¡Entrégate, Lucina! – Gritó la Reina Elincia

- ¿Si no, qué? – Pregunté

- Haremos que te entregues

~Música recomendada: The First fight (FE: PoR)

*Lyndis sacó su espada y rápidamente todos nos adentramos a los hogares para protegernos, en cuanto la puerta se cerró, una espada la atravesó.

- ¡Sal de ahí e intentaremos no matarte!

- Sube las escaleras, yo haré lo posible por retener a Lyndis

Asentí y comencé a correr para subir las escaleras e intentar refugiarme si Lord Marth era derrotado, sin embargo, en cuanto toqué el último escalón, una lanza se clavó en la pared cerca de mi rostro

- ¡Reina Elincia!

- Todos creen que no puedo combatir, ¡Verás que sí!

Aunque la lanza se clavó a una muy leve profundidad, no pudo sacarla de ahí. Lo que me dio tiempo de sacar Falchion y atacarla, pero ella se agachó para golpearme en el estomago con su rodilla, lo que le funcionó. Mi mirada se nubló rápidamente, me tambalee levemente y Elincia me barrió tirándome al suelo.

- ¡Demostraré que sé pelear!

Sacó su lanza y la clavó en el suelo cerca de mi rostro de nuevo. Me levanté de golpe y utilicé el mango de mi espada para dejar a Elincia inconsciente para finalmente dar la batalla por terminada.

Bajé al segundo piso para ayudar a Lord Marth, pero me encontré que Lyndis dormía plácidamente en el sofá

- La batalla acabó aquí*

Salimos del hogar sin tener que destruir propiedad ajena, todos habían acabado.

- Fue difícil – Comentó Morgan soltando un suspiro de satisfacción

- Lo fue…

Iba a comentar algo más con respecto su salud de ese día, hasta que vi como alguien se abalanzaba contra Morgan

- ¡Morgan, cuidado!

Se dio la vuelta intentando sacar su espada como defensa, pero el ataque de Sothe era inminente. Hasta que un rayo lo atravesó.

- Morgan… ¿Estás bien? – Pregunté

- Sí – Contestó mirando alrededor - ¿De dónde vino eso?

- Llegamos a tiempo

Esa femenina voz la conocía demasiado bien. A lo lejos, en la entrada de la ciudad, dos personas recién llegaban. Eran…

- Mamá… Papá…

Mis padres

- ¡Lucina!

- ¡Madre! ¡Padre!

~Música recomendada: Id (Serenity)

*Me lancé a los brazos de mi padre al mismo tiempo que Morgan hacía lo mismo con mi madre.

- Creímos que… - Lloraba Morgan – Que… ¡Madre!

- Está bien, no llores

Yo me sequé las pocas lágrimas que salían de mi rostro. Mi padre sonrió con cariño. Dejamos hablando a Inigo, Noire, Tharja y Henry hablar mientras nosotros hablábamos en privado.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entonces? – Pregunté

- Tu padre me rescató el día en que Lana atacó el barco – Respondió Robin – Naufragamos en el puerto de Valm, perdimos mucho la noción del tiempo.

- Olivia nos contó todo lo ocurrido y a dónde se dirigían – Respondió Chrom – Ella ha decidido regresar al lado de su hijo, no tardará en llegar hasta aquí

- Madre, yo… - Morgan sonrió - ¡Recuerdo todo! ¡Finalmente recuerdo todo!

- ¡Eso es maravilloso! – Madre sonrió - No eres el único. ¿Verdad, Chrom?

Morgan y yo miramos a mi padre, él asintió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Pa…dre?

Chrom abrió los brazos, Morgan no lo soportó y se le acercó a abrazarlo

- ¡Padre! ¡Finalmente te recuerdo! ¡Creí no poder hacerlo!

- Está bien, hijo… Por fin, la familia se ha reunido

Finalmente la familia se reunió. Tardó demasiado… Llanto, preocupación, alegría, pero al fin, estaba completamente reunida.

Salimos de la habitación dónde Morgan recobró sus recuerdos para luego salir de la posada y darnos cuenta que no éramos los únicos que se habían reunido finalmente. Inigo, Henry y Olivia, eran una familia de nuevo.

- Supongo que ahora que todo acabó y las situaciones se aclararon… - Dijo Marth acercandose y detrás de él, Roy, ambos con una sonrisa – Debemos partir al Árbol de Mila

- Sí, supongo que sí

Cada vez, estábamos más cerca de la capital, más cerca de Yelina y más cerca de derrotar a Lana.

* * *

><p>El capítulo 9 y 10 era uno solo, pero tuve que recortar por tiempo. En fin, aquí este capítulo en donde pongo en práctica la música. ¿Ha quedado bien?<br>Mmm… ¡Ah! Ya que el sábado es el día de los enamorados, pensaba hacer un capítulo de relleno con ese tema, éste no tendría que ver con la cronología que lleva. Si les agrada, podrían poner parejas que gustarían ver, como ejemplo: Morgan-Lucina, Severa-Inigo, Morgan-Severa, ¡o incluso algún _Einherjar!_ etc.… Sólo si les gusta la idea, sino, la historia regresará el lunes.

Tengo ya a Yelina, pero sin rostro porque mi artista no sabe hacerlo xD Y yo menos, intentaré subirla en Devianart lo más pronto posible.

En fin…

¡Hasta pronto!


	11. Especial

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes así como el resto de la saga de Fire Emblem no me pertenecen**_

Música:  
><em>"But, Frederick, It's nearly dark"<br>"Shhh… Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you  
>"The Vaike never forgets! I just don't always remember!"<br>"Such bonds are the true strength os this army "  
>"Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!"<br>"Ha ha! Yes, it will take some getting used to!"  
>"Id (Serenity)"<em>

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

><p>Música recomendada<em>: "But, Frederick, It's nearly dark" <em>

Inigo-Lucina

¬ Que bella es la ciudad este día. ¿No, hermano?

Morgan rió y asintió al mismo tiempo que su hermana suspiraba.

¬ ¿Qué pasa, Luci? – Preguntó mirándola de reojo

¬ Nada, es sólo que…

¬ ¿Tú e Inigo no se han contentado? – Preguntó dando a la situación de paso

¬ Inigo es un idiota – Frunció el ceño - ¿Cómo es posible que después de confesarse, siga pensando en otra mujer?

¬ Tal vez lo interpretaste mal

En ese momento, Morgan temió como nunca en su vida, pues la mirada que Lucina le brindaba en ese instante, asustaría hasta al mismo Grima.

¬ No, no, no – Se apresuró a decir temblando con temor - ¡T-Tienes razón! ¡Inigo es un tonto!

Lucina le revolvió el cabello aún con semblante deprimido

¬ Y te apuesto, que estará hoy con alguna otra

Morgan se detuvo al mismo tiempo que la mayor lo hacía, sintiendo la mayor tristeza que su hermana sentía.

¬ Tranquila, Luci – Le sonrió con alegría para tomar su mano – Vamos a divertirnos. El mundo no se acabará hoy

Lucina se dejó llevar mientras pensaba, no era la única que pasaría ese día sola. Personas como Kjelle y Noire también estarían solas porque a ellas no les interesaban esas cosas del amor, a ella tampoco… Hasta que conoció a Inigo.

"¡Basta!" – Se golpeó y gritó mentalmente – "No debes pensar en él hoy"

Además, ni siquiera lo había visto en el día, y eso lo hacía preocupar

"¿Y si le pasó algo? ¿Y si…si lo secuestraron?" – Pensó – "No… Él sabe cuidarse solo, debe estar con alguna chica"

Pero por más que quisiera no pensar en él, lo hacía y no era gratificante. No podía divertirse al lado de Morgan, los puestos de juegos en la ciudadela, las pláticas que le ofrecía, los caramelos que le compraba.

Nada…

Todo le sabía realmente vacío

¬ Escuché que el servicio del castillo brindará un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales una vez que la noche caiga – Le comentó Morgan terminando de comer su manzana

¬ ¿En serio? – Preguntó sin muchos ánimos – Maravilloso

¬ ¿Cómo la estarán pasando nuestros padres? – Preguntó inocentemente

¬ Será mejor que no preguntes

Morgan alzó la ceja mientras veía a Lucina… ¡Realmente quería saber! Pero aún así, notó algo en ella. En toda su tarde juntos, no había sonreído y si lo hacía, era para no hacerlo sentir mal.

Música recomendada:_ Id (Serenity)_

¬ M-Morgan…

Ambos peliazules se giraron a su derecha un poco sorprendidos. Una chica de cabello largo, negro atado en dos coletas, traía un regalo entre sus manos

¬ ¡Severa! – Expresó Morgan con alegría levantándose de la orilla de la fuente - ¡Viniste!

¬ C-Claro que iba a venir, tonto – Habló desviando la mirada con un leve sonrojo

Morgan sonrió y se acercó a su novia, pero antes de tomarla de la mano y acabar la noche juntos, miró a su hermana mayor.

¬ ¿No gustas acompañarnos?

Severa abrió la boca con sorpresa e indignación

¬ No – Negó rápidamente con una sonrisa al ver la cara de la pelinegra – Iré a casa de una vez, pero diviértanse

¬ Está bien, cuídate

Le sonrió y despidió con la mano derecha. Miró hacia el cielo disfrutando la hermosa vista que las estrellas le brindaban, soltó un sonoro suspiro, se levantó y comenzó a tomar camino hacia su hogar

¬ ¡Lucina!

Se dio la vuelta sorprendida del grito que anunciaba su nombre. Sus mejillas se tonificaron de un color rojo adornando su pálido rostro, sus pupilas se dilataron y una muy leve sonrisa se coló.

¬ Inigo…

El chico de cabello blanco, traía abrazando un ramo de rosas azules con su brazo derecho, en la mano izquierda traía una caja pequeña color azul oscuro con un moño color claro y una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro, se acercó a la princesa.

¬ Feliz día, cariño

Inigo sonrió abiertamente estirando ambos presentes a la chica, recibiendo una negativa en el camino.

¬ ¿Dónde estabas? – Le cuestionó enojada – Cortejando señoritas, ¿No?

¬ ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Es sólo que…

¬ ¿Entonces? – Se le acercó furiosa - ¡Tú me dijiste que tenías algo preparado hoy, pero desapareciste!

¬ Estuve… Consiguiendo la promesa de que la única belleza que haré notar, es la tuya

¬ Que gran mentira, Inigo – Se cruzó de brazos

¬ ¡N-No es mentira! Mira

Con un poco de dificultad, acercó el ramo de rosas hacia él y buscó entre las flores, la prueba de su verdad. Hasta que lo sacó.

¬ Es…

¬ Creí tener el dinero suficiente para comprarlo y dártelo más temprano, pero… Fallé – Suspiró – Toda la mañana estuve haciendo tareas, ganando un poco en la arena… Por ti

El rostro de Lucina no podía mostrar más alegría y emoción ya que el anillo de compromiso que tenía en frente, demostraba que la única que tendría a Inigo, sería ella.

¬ ¿Lo aceptas? – Preguntó nervioso de una respuesta – Por favor

Lucina aceptó para finalmente abrazar al chico que no lo rechazó.

¬ Te amo, Inigo

¬ Y yo a ti, Lucina

A lo lejos, dos pares de ojos miraban la escena.

¬ No me agrada la idea de que le prestaras dinero a Inigo, Morgan – Comentó Severa soltando un suspiro

¬ Bueno, es deber de un hermano ver feliz a su hermana mayor – Le sonrió – Vamos, hay que ver los fuegos artificiales

* * *

><p>Música recomendada: <em>"Shhh… Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you"<em>

Inigo-Morgan

Ambas chicas soltaron un suspiro de alivio y paz mientras se estiraban acostadas en el pasto verde.

¬ Jamás había sentido tanta tranquilidad – Comentó la mayor

¬ Sí – Sonrió Morgan

¬ Es tan lindo el cielo

¬ Sí

¬ No hay nada molesto ahora

¬ Sí

Severa se incorporó mirando a como su hermana menor no mostraba sentimiento alguno

¬ ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó molesta

¬ Nada – Le respondió incorporándose también

¬ A ti te sucede algo – Le frunció el ceño – Dime quién es el que te molesta y lo haré pagar

¬ Bueno… Inigo no-

Pero no acabó de acabar, ya que su hermana mayor se levantó con el ceño fruncido maldiciendo en voz baja al peliazul.

¬ Ese idiota pagará por lo que ha hecho – Gruñó apretando el puño

¬ Severa – Apresuró Morgan levantándose – Inigo no me ha hecho nada

¬ ¡Ah! Con más razón debo hacerle pagar – Suspiró dándole palmaditas en la cabeza – Hoy es un día especial y no te ha dado nada, ¿Qué le sucede?

¬ Está bien – Sonrió inocentemente – Con una comida me basta

¬ Me sorprende como puedes ser comprada con comida

Jaló a su hermana de la muñeca directo a la ciudadela para pasar el día juntas, no dejaría que ella la pasara sola.

¬ ¿Qué harán nuestros padres? – Preguntó la pelirroja

¬ No lo sé – Contestó la albina encogiéndose de hombros – No lo sé

Música recomendada: _Id (Serenity)_

Ambas se maravillaron de la actividad que se encontraba en la capital de Ylisse. Demasiada cursilería para Severa, mucha actividad para Morgan.

¬ Morgan

Ambas jóvenes se dieron la vuelta encontrándose con la Princesa de Ylisse con un regalo pequeño en la mano derecha

¬ Mi hermano te lo manda – Sonrió entregándoselo – No ha podido dártelo porque está enfermo

¬ ¿Qué tiene? – Preguntaron ambas

¬ Nada, sólo una simple gripe

¬ Voy a ir a verlo

¬ ¡No, Morgan!

Pero la menor había salido corriendo ignorando el grito de su hermana

¬ No puedo creerlo – Suspiró Severa decepcionada

A ella, no le agradaba mucho la relación de su hermana con el Príncipe de Ylisse.

¬ Amor es amor, Severa – Dijo Lucina con una sonrisa

¬ Claro, claro

La futura estratega jadeó de cansancio al llegar y ver la puerta del enorme castillo abierto. Había llegado, entró como si fuera su hogar pues al ser novia del hijo del Rey de Ylisse, no era raro verla allí.

Saludó al monarca y a su esposa, saludó al servicio que estaba trabajando y se encaminó a la habitación del Príncipe sin perder más tiempo.

Tocó la puerta esperando una respuesta positiva.

¬ Pase…

Abrió la puerta y se enterneció de ver al peliazul en la cama con el rostro cansado.

¬ ¡M-Morgan!

¬ Hola, Inigo – Sonrió - ¿Cómo estás?

¬ Me siento como me veo – Estornudó recibiendo un pañuelo – Sí, me siento mal

¬ Me llegó tu regalo – Sonrió mostrando la pequeña cajita – Creí que no te gustaban las chaperonas

¬ Bueno… - Sonrió nervioso - ¿Te gusta?

Morgan abrió la caja sin tener que romper el papel y sacó una pequeña caja musical

¬ Me costó conseguirlo porque era el último – Tosió

¬ ¿Tuviste que coquetearle a la chica que las vendía? – Preguntó con una sonrisa y alzando la ceja

¬ Que mala vista tienes de mí… Pero sí

Morgan rió bajo, se le acercó, le robó un beso dejándole el rostro más rojo de lo que estaba y finalmente dijo

¬ Feliz día

* * *

><p>Música recomendada: <em>"The Vaike never forgets! I just don't always remember!"<em>

Gerome-Nah

Se levantó un poco sobre el puesto que vendía fruta escondiendo su rostro entre las manzanas del puesto mirando con detenimiento qué hacía el chico de sus ojos.

¬ Mmm…

Vio como comenzó a avanzar a un puesto de rosas sólo para hablar con la señorita que suspiró como enamorada en cuanto se fue. Nah frunció el ceño y siguió con la misión.

¬ Gracias

¬ A usted, joven

Gruñó como la señorita que vendía chocolates le sonreía y despedía con la mano.

¬ ¿Nah?

Saltó del susto y se dio la vuelta aterrorizada, pero suspiro de alivio al ver como Noire la miraba con extrañeza.

¬ Me asustaste - Confesó regresando a su posición

¬ ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó mirando hacia donde la chica tenía los ojos puestos

¬ Vigilar – Respondió con simpleza

¬ ¿Vigilar?

¬ ¡Ah! ¡Agáchate!

Nah se agachó, pero Noire no comprendió el asunto. Miró hacia el frente y vio como un chico de antifaz negro la miraba a ella.

Noire saludó nerviosa, Gerome le devolvió el saludo sin sentimiento o sonrisa alguna y siguió su camino.

¬ ¿Vigilas a Gerome? – Preguntó mirándola hacia abajo - ¿Por qué?

¬ Él prometió que casaría conmigo – Suspiró – Pero lo he seguido desde la mañana, y no ha comprado nada que fuese para mí. Nadie ha comprado nada para mí

La más alta tuvo un poco de pena por ella, fue corriendo a la panadería más cercana del lugar, compró algo rico en sabor y regresó hacia su pequeña amiga.

¬ Feliz día – Sonrió

Noire se despidió con la mano retirándose del escondite de la menor, Nah miró el pequeño paquete y lo abrió sorprendiéndose de que en el interior, había un pedazo de pastel de fresa.

Olvidó por un rato su misión y se dedicó a comer la delicia de comida sentada en unas escaleras.

Música recomendada: _Id (Serenity)_

¬ Nah

La chica dragón alzó la mirada encontrándose finalmente con el chico enmascarado estirando su brazo ofreciendo un regalo

¬…

¬ ¿No lo tomarás?

La joven tomó el regalo sin agradecer, le tomó más importancia al postre que a lo que le ofrecían.

¬ ¿Qué te sucede? – Le preguntó sentándose a su lado

¬ Te he seguido todo para ver que me podías haber comprado hoy, pero nada…

¬ ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? Eres muy obvia

Nah torció la boca ignorando su respuesta para terminar el último bocado de su pastel.

¬ Antes de que me odias, ¿Abrirás el obsequio?

Nah asintió levemente. Sabía que Gerome no era tan abierto sentimentalmente como lo eran Morgan, Inigo u Owain, así que no podía odiarlo, ni siquiera enojarse.

Abrió la cajita de terciopelo rojo, sonrojándose con la vista que el regalo le ofrecía. ¡Al fin! ¡Lo que había deseado desde la última vez había hablado con Gerome del asunto!

Un anillo.

¬ ¿Te gusta?

¬ P-Pero…

¬ Dije que lo consideraría, ¿No? – Sonrió

La sonrisa de Nah era tan grande, que podrían reconocerla a kilómetros de distancia, literalmente. No aguantó las ganas de reír con alegría, así que lo hizo mientras abrazaba al mayor.

¬ ¡Gracias!

* * *

><p>Música recomendada: <em>"Such bonds are the true strength os this army "<em>

Lon'qu-Cordelia

Cordelia ofreció una toalla seca con una sonrisa apenando al hombre frente a ella.

¬ Has mejorado – Sonrió – Has logrado debilitar a Basilio un poco

¬ No es suficiente – Suspiró – Si soy su mano derecha, tendré suerte si me convierto en Khan, no debo flaquear así

Cordelia iba a decir algo más, pero sólo vio como su esposo se alejó. Soltó un suspiro de tristeza, con palabras de aliento no eran suficientes para animarlo.

¬ No te preocupes por él, mujer – Le dijo Basilio entrando a la habitación encontrándose con la pelirroja – Estaba distraído

¬ No tendría porqué – Comentó pensativa

¬ Veo que alguien olvidó qué día es – Rió Flavia apareciendo

Cordelia ladeó la cabeza un poco confundida, ¿Acaso había una fecha especial ese día? No lo recordaba muy bien que digamos.

¬ Oh bien, hora de enfrentar a quienes se atrevan

Flavia siguió a Basilio a la arena dejando pensante a Cordelia. Recordaba bien las fechas, muy bien a decir verdad, ¿Pero esa era especial acaso? Para ella, era común, un día normal en Regna Ferox.

¬ Madre…

Volvió a la realidad al escuchar la voz de Severa. Con vergüenza en el rostro, le avisó

¬ I-Iré a ver a Morgan…

¬ Bien – Sonrió – Salúdalo de mi parte

Severa alzó una ceja extrañada, ¿Su madre no le preguntaría por qué? ¡Era ESE día! Se encogió de hombros y se retiró.

Cordelia ignoró la fecha y fue con Flavia a recibir a los contrincantes que fácilmente eran derrotados por el Khan y su mano derecha.

¬ ¡Con esas técnicas jamás los derrotarán!

Flavia reía sin vergüenza, Cordelia les entregaba algo con qué secarse el sudor, curar las heridas leves y daba palabras de ánimo. Muchos no iban a retar a los líderes. ¡No! Iban por las muestras de amabilidad y cariño que la mujer les daba.

Más de uno, había caído enamorado.

Música recomendada: _Id (Serenity)_

¬ Señorita Cordelia – Le había llamado un Mirmidón

¬ ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó con esa dulce sonrisa

¬ ¿Usted…ya tiene con quién pasar éste día? – Preguntó apenado

De nuevo la fecha. ¿Qué fecha era? ¡Por Naga! ¡La tenían harta! Siempre hablando de esa fecha cuándo sabía qué se celebraba

¬ Pues…

¬ Sí, conmigo

Él joven, así como el resto de los presentes y ambos Khan, se sorprendieron de las palabras serias y frías del Swordmaster. Sobre todo, los contrincantes, quienes saltaron más del susto que la sorpresa.

¬ Aléjense de mi esposa

Tomó a la mujer de la muñeca y la alejó ante la mirada curiosa de "medio mundo". Salieron del coliseo, aunque no importaba el clima del lugar, arreglarían las cosas de una vez por todas.

¬ ¿De verdad olvidaste la fecha? – Preguntó

Cordelia no tuvo más remedio que asentir. No le mentiría nada a él.

¬ ¿Esto te lo recuerda?

Tomó una de las manos de la Auriga y la alzó mostrando el anillo que Lon´qu le había regalado haciendo oficial su relación. Cordelia pensó las cosas no menos de un minuto, dando finalmente a la situación.

Era ESE día. ¡¿Cómo lo pudo olvidar así?!

¬ Lo siento – Confesó bajando la mirada – Vivir en un lugar donde no se valen mucho los sentimientos, me hace olvidar fechas así

Lon'qu olvidó toda vergüenza, tomó a su esposa del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo.

¬ Mientras estés conmigo para pasarlo, no importa si lo olvidas

Las mejillas de Cordelia adornador su rostro de un rojo carmesí y aunque la nieve arruinara los momentos de calidez, esta vez no pasó, porque sólo los unió en un abrazo lleno de cariño y confort.

¬ Oh sí – Rió Basilio en voz baja – Nuestro niño está creciendo

¬ Vamos, dejemos a los tortolitos en paz – Comentó Flavia jalando a Basilio del brazo dejándolos solos al fin

* * *

><p>Música recomendada: <em>"Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!"<em>

Morgan-Severa

Robin miró como su pequeño hijo buscaba algo sin cesar debajo de la mesa en su habitación.

¬ ¿Buscas algo? – Preguntó de repente

Las palabras pronunciadas repentinamente, hicieron que Morgan saltara del susto y se golpeara en la cabeza con la mesa

¬ ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó la albina acercándose a su hijo menor

¬ Sí… - Contestó no muy seguro saliendo de debajo de ella

¬ ¿Se puede saber qué buscas? – Siguió preguntando preocupada de que sus palabras le ocasionaran algo al menor

¬ Eh… Bueno… Busco un moño – Respondió – Más bien, un listón azul.

La estratega alzó una ceja extrañada

¬ ¿Un listón azul? – Se llevó una mano al mentón pensante - ¿Para qué?

¬ Quiero regalarle esto a Severa – Señaló el peluche sobre su cama

Robin se acercó a la cama del joven y se enterneció del pequeño peluche. Un pequeño pegaso blanco, regordete y realmente suave.

¬ ¡Es tan lindo! – Lo abrazó enternecida

¬ Lo sé – Respondió Morgan con una sonrisa – Y quiero ponerle el listón azul y dárselo… - Suspiró tristemente – Pero no encuentro uno

¬ ¿Le has preguntado a tu hermana? – Cuestionó dejando el regalo sobre la cama - ¿O a tu tía Lissa? Es muy seguro que ella tiene

Morgan susurró un "oh", ¡Claro! ¡Una de ellas podría tenerlo! ¡O Cynthia incluso!

¬ ¡Eres un genio!

Besó la mejilla a su madre, tomó el peluche y salió corriendo gritando el nombre de Lucina con urgencia. Robin sonrió… Que rápido había crecido.

¬ ¿En serio no tienes? – Preguntó Morgan con tristeza

¬ Ya te dije que no – Respondió Lucina buscando entre los cajones de su escritorio – Usé el último en una decoración para Altea

Morgan torció la boca

¬ Bien… Me voy

Lucina le miró irse y cuando verificó que no estaba nada cerca, sacó un listón azul oscuro de entre uno de sus libros y lo amarró a la caja.

¬ A Inigo le encantará – Sonrió

Morgan quería llorar, su tía Lissa no tenía ningún listón, mucho menos Cynthia.

¬ Tendré que comprar uno, pero no me alcanza el dinero…

¬ Morgan

Se dio la vuelta sorprendiéndose de que era su padre quien le hablaba y mostraba algo en su mano derecha.

¬ Tu madre me explicó el asunto y dada la casualidad, tenía uno – Se lo entregó

Morgan tomó el listón y lo enredó en el cuello del pegaso haciendo más adorable el peluche.

¬ ¡Gracias, padre!

Salió corriendo hacia la ciudadela pues se le hacía tarde para su encuentro con Severa y no llegaría tarde en una fecha tan especial.

Música recomendada: _Id (Serenity)_

La buscó por todos lados, pero no la encontró. ¿Acaso lo olvidó? Cambió esa faceta deprimida y la cambió por una muy alegre al verla esperando al lado de la tienda en dónde había comprado el peluche. Se acercó con cautela para sorprenderla, pero esa sorpresa se convirtió en decepción al oírla hablar con Inigo.

¬ ¿Peluches? Por favor, yo no quiero cosas tan cursis como esas

Morgan no tiró el peluche, pero si sintió una gran decepción. Inigo se fue pues se le haría tarde para su cita con Lucina dejando a Morgan con Severa.

¬ Severa…

¬ ¿Eh? ¡Morgan! – Expresó con alegría, pero cambió su rostro como si no le importara, como siempre

Severa miró como Morgan escondía algo detrás de él además de que había notado como miraba el suelo con semblante decaído.

¬ ¿Te pasa algo? – Preguntó

¬ No…. Nada – Mintió – A decir verdad… Yo, te compré algo, pero…

La mirada de Severa cambió a una sorprendida, cuando Morgan le mostró el peluche que escondía detrás de su espalda y como su rostro se notaba triste.

¬ Está bien si no lo quieres – Suspiró levantando la mirada con dignidad - Te compraré algo mejor

¬ Eres un tonto – Le respondió frunciendo el ceño – Claro que lo quiero

¬ ¿Q-Qué? – Preguntó sin poder creer lo que escuchaba - ¡Pero te oí decir que no-!

¬ Yo no quiero peluches… Si no es quien Morgan quien me los regala – Confesó desviando la mirada apenada de su confesión

Después de un rato de silencio, Severa tomó el peluche y lo miró soltando una pequeña sonrisa que a Morgan, le pareció la más tierna de todas.

¬ ¿Vamos? – Preguntó Morgan mientras tomaba a Severa de la mano – El día apenas ha empezado

Severa aceptó el agarre y con una sonrisa que escondía detrás del peluche, siguió a Morgan alrededor de la ciudadela. Era cierto, el día apenas había comenzado

* * *

><p>Música recomendada: <em>"Ha ha! Yes, it will take some getting used to! <em>

Lucina-Gerome

Gerome no podía decidirse entre qué regalarle a la chica que había robado sus sueños por años. Un peluche, unas rosas, algún pedazo de pastel o incluso un anillo.

¬ Es muy pronto

¬ ¡No es muy pronto para el amor!

Miró hacia su derecha para ver como una chica de cabello azul y una de cabello verde le sonreían con curiosidad.

¬ Cynthia, Morgan…

¬ He visto tus deseos de regalarle ese anillo a mi hermana – Comentó Cynthia - ¿Por qué no lo haces?

¬ ¿No es muy pronto?

¬ Por favor – Rió Morgan – Has estado enamorado de ella por años y ella de ti igual, ¿Por qué no de una vez?

Gerome miró el anillo con detenimiento

¬ No creo que a sus padres les agrade

¬ ¡¿Bromeas?! – Expresó la Princesa con sorpresa – De Inigo no lo aceptarían, pero de ti, sí… Eres más responsable que él

El chico de cabello gris pensó seriamente la situación. Desde que se le había confesado y había aceptado sus sentimientos, habían ocurrido eventos que le demostraban que Lucina aceptaría ese presente sin chistar.

¬ Me lo llevo

Ambas jóvenes saltaron de alegría, por fin el chico misterioso lo haría. ¡Por fin!

La Princesa de Ylisse hizo escolta personal de Gerome hacia el castillo para que nadie le molestara. Mientras Morgan le explicaba qué le tendría que decir a Lucina para que aceptara.

Llegando a la puerta del castillo, un grito les llamó la atención

¬ ¡No, hoy!

Y lo que sintió Gerome después, fue un peso extra en su espalda

¬ ¡Inigo! – Expresaron con sorpresa y terror

¬ ¡No dejaré que le des ese anillo! – Gritó intentando quitarle la pequeña caja de manos del Jinete

¬ ¡Bájate!

Música recomendada: _Id (Serenity)_

Mientras tanto, Lucina miraba con tristeza su antifaz roto a la mitad. El mismo que había usado para ocultar su identidad y el mismo que Gerome le había regalado.

¬ ¡Una chica linda! ¿Qué hace sola en su habitación?

Lucina rió ante las palabras de Robin. ¿Quién diría que terminaría casándose con Tiki? ¡Nadie lo vio venir!

¬ Nada, sólo…

¬ ¿Esperas a Gerome, no? – Preguntó recargándose en el escritorio de la Princesa

¬ Sí – Confesó soltando un sonoro suspiro

Robin dirigió su mirada hacia las afueras de la ventana de la chica y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

¬ Tal vez, tu regalo ha llegado

Señaló lo que estaba fuera de su ventana haciendo levantar a la chica con sorpresa y correr hacia las afueras del castillo.

¬ ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Chrom mirando como su hija salía corriendo de su habitación a mucha velocidad

¬ Eso, amigo mío… - Suspiró con una sonrisa poniéndole una mano en el hombro – Es amor

Lucina comenzó a jadear de cansancio al llegar a la entrada del castillo mientras intentaba procesar el porqué Inigo y Gerome estaban peleando

¬ ¡Basta! – Gritaban Cynthia y Morgan desesperadas de la situación

Lucina iba a gritar algo también, hasta que miró como una pequeña cajita se escapaba de las manos del chico con máscara. Tomó la cajita y la inspeccionó.

¬ ¡No lo abras, Lucina! – Gritó Inigo

Muy tarde, las pupilas de Lucina se dilataron al ver el contenido de la caja. Gerome se quitó de encima a Inigo y se le acercó a su novia.

¬ ¿Tú…?

El Jinete asintió con algo de vergüenza. Lucina colocó el anillo en el dedo que correspondía y con una sonrisa finalmente dijo:

¬ Acepto

* * *

><p>¡Ah! ¡Qué largo! Creo que ya es costumbre que suba capítulos tan tarde… En fin, más vale tarde que nunca. Espero que se la pasaran bien este día, que recibieran regalos si tienen novio o al menos un presente de los amigos.<p>

Yo, la pasé como ermitaña en mi habitación jugando Smash y FE: Shadow Dragon comiendo pizza y refresco xD Viva la soltería (?)

Lamentablemente no pude hacer el Gerome/Severa y Morgan/Cynthia. El próximo año lo haré. (?)

En fin, después de este "pequeño" especial del Día de San Valentín, el fic vuelve con la trama.

Dato extra:  
>Yelina y Lana no son originarias de este fic, sus origines se remontan como OC en un fic de Sword of Seals que aún no tengo programado subir. Es una continuación de esa historia por así decir, las clases de Swordmaster y Sorcerer se conservan así como su habilidad para modificar recuerdos.<p>

En fin… ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente episodio!


	12. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fire Emblem no son de mi autoría, sólo Lana y Yelina._**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

><p>¬ La Pronosticadora y el Regalo Lejano están conmigo, Lady Lana<p>

"_Perfecto. Creo que ahora entenderás qué pasa si me traicionan, ¿Verdad?"_

¬ Sí… Mi señora

"_Bien. Mandaré a Ike por ellos. Más te vale no moverte de nuevo"_

¬…

Bajé la mirada cuando la voz de Lana se dejó de escuchar. Dejé de asomarme en la esquina de la habitación, suspiré cansada, realmente cansada. Regresé a la habitación, me acerqué a Morgan y al verlo temblar de frío mientras dormía recargado en la pared, le puse su túnica encima.

¬ No me… volveré a poner tu tiara

¬ Te ves ridículo con ella – Reí en voz baja

Habíamos llegado a una situación más peligrosa. Los datos de un _Einherjar_ habían desaparecido, la carta estaba rota y su imagen, más que borrosa. Eirika de Renais… Ya no existía.

Flashback

Estábamos listos ya para irnos, a pesar de no haber hecho desastre en nuestra pelea contra Elincia y Lyndis, el magistrado y la gente seguían enojados y no querían vernos más.

Debíamos llegar al árbol de Mila, pedirle ayuda a Tiki y preguntarle como para qué, Lana querría Gules y por ende, el resto de las piedras, llegar a la capital y convencer del todo a Yelina de que nos ayude al fin.

¬ Vámonos entonces

Noire se despidió de Tharja y con ella en el equipo, comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestro destino, claro que el camino sería largo si no llegábamos primero al fuerte.

¬ ¿Oíste eso?

Me detuve en medio de la pradera gracias a la pregunta de Robin. Realmente no escuchaba nada que no fuera un misterio.

¬ Yo también lo escucho – Comentó Chrom

Intenté afinar todos mis sentidos, sobre todo, el del oído. Todo a mí alrededor comenzó a esfumarse: Los pleitos de Inigo y Morgan, el temor de Severa ante Noire, las pláticas de Cordelia, Henry y Olivia, las anécdotas de Owain y las conversaciones entre los _Einherjar._

En un momento a otro, escuché finalmente algo.

¬ ¿Galopes?

Un caballo cerca, pero no había nada. ¡Era planicie! Sólo… el comienzo de un bosque no muy a lo lejos. Pero esos galopes del caballo, se sentían como si su jinete estuviera siendo perseguido.

¬ ¡Lucina!

¡Mi nombre!

¬ ¡Lucina! ¡Pronosticadora!

Reaccioné al escuchar cómo me había llamado. Miré a mí alrededor, todos yacían mirándome con sorpresa. Qué me había pasado o qué buscaba. Mi cuerpo se giró hacia donde empezaba el bosque

¬ ¿Lucina?

¬ Alguien me llama – Hablé – Pero no sé quién o qué

¬ ¿Algún _Einherjar? _– Preguntó Morgan

¬ No creo – Respondí – Están bajo el control de Lana. Claro, no todos

¬ ¡Soy el Rey Ephraim! ¡Por favor! ¡Sé que estás cerca!

La voz sonó más clara y fuerte.

¬ El Rey Ephraim

¬ ¿El Rey de la saga Magvelian? – Preguntó mi padre - ¿No está muy cerca de ser una trampa?

¬ Iré a ver

¬ Espera, Lucina

Pero mis pies comenzaron a correr hacia la entrada del bosque que no estaba realmente lejos. Al entrar, escuché de nuevo mi nombre y no sólo el nombre.

El bosque era espeso, mirar más allá de un árbol era casi imposible mirar, la pequeña altura de unos cuantos árboles hacia que sus hojas estorbaran demasiado la visión y su abundancia todavía más.

¬ ¡Lucina!

Pero sólo escuché mi nombre en la voz que no era de Ephraim.

¬ ¿Morgan? – Pregunté en modo de regaño mirando como Morgan se recargaba en un tronco jadeando de cansancio - ¿Por qué me has seguido?

¬ ¿Por qué será? – Preguntó acercándose - ¡¿Qué tal si es una trampa?! No podrás tu sola contra él… No sin mí

¬ Morgan… - Sin querer, sonreí revolviéndole el cabello – Bien. Acompáñame, hermano

En un par de segundos, su grito volvió a escucharse.

¬ Por ahí – Señaló un camino – Por ahí llegó el grito.

¬ Vamos

De nuevo seguimos corriendo hacia donde había señalado, esta vez, un poco más lento para lograr girar y tomar un nuevo rumbo si lo requería.

¬ ¿Qué pasó con nuestros padres? – Pregunté mientras esquivaba las ramas de los árboles y las raíces que salían del suelo

¬ Madre les dio órdenes a todos de seguir el camino, ellos no tardarían en alcanzarnos

Poco a poco, la cantidad de árboles fue disminuyendo, la escasez de luz comenzó a cambiar y abundar, el sonido de animales desaparecía.

¬ Debe ser allí – Señaló el arco que formaban los árboles – No escucho nada que no venga de ahí

¬ Entonces vamos

Aumentamos la velocidad para salir de una vez por todas del bosque. La luz se presentó de forma rápida y un edifico se presentaba frente a nosotros

¬ El fuerte…

No recordaba que la edificación estaba tan cerca de la ciudad.

¬ Aquí luchamos contra Pheros, ¿No? – Pregunté

¬ Sí. Me pregunto si tendremos que volver a hacerlo

Esperaba que no lo hiciéramos. Sólo éramos dos contra un ejército, la desventaja era demasiado notoria.

¬ ¡Lucina, Morgan!

Morgan y yo nos dimos la vuelta hacia la entrada del bosque mientras sacábamos nuestras armas como defensa.

¬ ¡Padre, Madre!

Y a pesar de ser ellos, no guardamos nuestras espadas por seguridad.

¬ ¿Qué forma es esa de salir corriendo, jóvenes? – Nos regañó Madre – Todo esto puede ser una trampa…

¬ Pero no lo es, Reina de Ylisse

Fijamos nuestra mirada hacia la entrada del fuerte, las puertas recién se cerraban dejando guerra a una persona de cabello azul celeste de armadura pesada.

¬ ¡Lord Ephraim!

No era el original, eso era claro… Un _Einherjar_ como el resto, son los únicos que tenían interacción conmigo y mi familia

¬ ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunté acercándome y guardando Falchion - ¿Por qué me ha llamado?

¬ ¿Acaso usted no está al servicio de Lana? – Preguntó Morgan

¬ Lo estaba – Respondió con voz calmada – Pero ya no… Yo pertenezco al grupo de los que deberían matarte, creo que ya te han explicado eso

¬ Sí, Marth y el resto

¬ Continúo… Debido a que Elincia y Lyndis fallaron, era el turno de Eirika ir por ti, pero declinó. Traicionó a Lana, ¿La razón? Una guerra por una niñería no tenía sentido

Para Lana tenía demasiado sentido…

¬ No iba a dejar a mi hermana sola – Siguió – A pesar de que Lana me ofreció grandes recompensas al principio, las rechacé en cuanto me enteré lo que Eirika hizo y le me uní

¬ ¿Por qué? – Pregunté

¬ Lo saben bien – Miró a Morgan – Un hermano mayor haría lo que sea por su hermano menor

Él tenía razón. Yo haría lo que sea por Morgan, lo que sea por verlo bien.

¬ Regresando. Seguí a las órdenes de Lana porque quería saber qué haría con las piedras – Mostró una piedra brillante de color característico, Azure – Pero no logré sacarle nada

¬ ¡Azure! – Expresó mi padre sorprendido - ¿Cómo la ha conseguido?

¬ Lana tiene esta y el resto en sus manos – Respondió dándole la piedra a Chrom – Cuando huimos del castillo, logré tomar esta

¬ Tenemos Azure y Gules – Respondí mostrando la piedra que yo poseía - ¿Pero para qué las quiere? No logro comprenderlo…

¬ Lady Tiki debe saberlo – Respondió Robin – Debemos ir a verla

¬ Permítanme acompañarlos – Se ofreció Ephraim – Pero me gustaría esperar a mi hermana primero

¬ Eso no será necesario, señorito

Unos pasos se escucharon cerca de nosotros, al escuchar la voz femenina amanzánate, sacamos nuestras armas dispuestos a combatir. La figura de una mujer sobre un caballo, se hizo presente en pares de segundos.

Esa no era…

¬ Petrine… - Susurró Ephraim con algo de temor

Según los libros de Historia en la Biblioteca del castillo. Petrine era una de los cuatro jinetes de Daein durante la guerra del Rey Loco. Sus subordinados eran los que impedía que el ejército de Ike entrara a ese lugar y lo conquistaran.

No sólo la figura de Petrine apareció. No, no sólo ella. Hardin, Arvis, Zephiel, El Caballero Negro, Ashnard, Garnef, Julius, Ares y Camus.

¬ ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Ephraim – Te derrotaré aquí y me iré

¬ Eres muy divertido, niño – Rió – Pero dime, ¿No esperabas a alguien?

¬ A mi hermana…

¬ ¿Tu hermana…? ¡Oh! – Le hizo un ademán a Hardin detrás del Caballero Negro - ¿Esta chica?

Hardin avanzó hacia adelante mostrando una figura entre sus brazos. Aunque sólo se veía un vestido blanco cayendo, el cabello celeste que poseía la persona, nos hizo temer. Sin cuidado alguno, la soltó haciéndola caer al suelo muy cerca de nosotros.

¬ ¿No la esperabas a ella?

Ephraim y yo nos acercamos en cuanto Hardin se alejó, él le movió el cabello para verificar el rostro… Y comenzó a temblar.

No… No era…

¬ Eirika…

Su hermana menor.

¬ ¡¿Qué le hicieron?! – Gritó

¬ Lana nos dio órdenes – Siguió Camus con tranquilidad - "_Maten a los traidores_", eso hicimos

¬ Esto es tuyo, niño

Petrine nos arrojó dos pedazos de papel que gracias al viento, cayó en mis pies. Tomé ambos papeles y no me podía creer lo que veía. Una carta que tenía un nombre: "_Eirika_"; La carta yacía partida a la mitad, la imagen de la chica estaba borrosa, la decoración estaba destrozada, el nombre apenas se apreciaba.

¬ ¿Qué… pasó? - Pregunté

¬ ¿El anciano no les dijo nada? – Preguntó Petrine – Si un _Einherjar _es asesinado por otro, todos los datos de esa persona desaparecerán. Los recuerdos que logró hacer, se desvanecerán. En pocas palabras, es como si no hubiera existido

No… No me podía creer lo que decía

¬ En cuanto la imagen de Eirika termine de borrarse – Comentó Zephiel – Los recuerdos de ella sobre ustedes, desaparecerán. Lo que se contaba en libros, sólo será una mala broma.

Miré a Ephraim, yacía tomando en sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de su hermana gemela mientras lloraba pidiendo que no lo dejara. Ella… ¿Ya no volvería? ¡Hizo grandes cosas por su país! Sus recuerdos… No pueden irse así de la nada.

¬ Es una pena – Petrine soltó una carcajada - Intentó poner resistencia, pero era una pérdida de tiempo intentar usar toda nuestra fuerza – Mostró una lanza de plata – Una sola puñalada de esta arma, bastó para acabar con su vida.

¬ Cállate

Ephraim dejó a su hermana en el suelo mientras se intentaba levantar.

¬ Intentando hacer algo, con esa tonta lanza de acerco como defensa. Era increíblemente patética

¬ Silencio…

¬ Sólo intentar matarla era una pérdida de pensamiento, me daba pena usar mi lanza favorita

¬ ¡Cállate!

La velocidad que había usado Ephraim para atacar a Petrine había sido sorprendente, El Paladín apenas había puesto su lanza como defensa.

¬ Maldito gusano

¬ ¡Pagarás! ¡Pagarás todo lo que le hiciste a Eirika!

Hardin atacó a Ephraim con su lanza Gradivus y parecía atinarle y acabar con su vida también, pero un trueno intervino

¬ Morgan… - Lo miré sorprendida

¬ ¡Vamos, Luci! – Habló confiado - ¡Vamos a hacerles pagar todo lo que le hicieron a Eirika!

Pero nuestra pelea no duró demasiado, la fuerza de estos "villanos", no era comparable con la nuestra, caímos en menos de una hora. Pero no fuimos asesinados.

¬ Ridículos que son – Dijo Garnef - No podían ser más patéticos

¬ Llevaremos a estos dos con Lady Lana de una vez – Avisó Arvis señalando a mis padres – Ella sabrá qué hacer

Antes de caer inconsciente, miraba como el Caballero Negro y Hardin cargaban a mis padres y entraban al bosque.

¬ No… Marth, Roy… Alguien…

Y finalmente me desmayé.

Desperté en una habitación completamente vacía, sólo estábamos Morgan y yo, él seguía inconsciente. Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron en par mostrando a Ephraim con semblante decaído tomando las partes de la carta.

¬ ¿Lord Ephraim?

¬ Lo lamento… - Suspiró – Yo los metí en esto, no era… lo que quería

¬ No se culpe – Intenté sonar reconfortante – Esto no era lo que debía pasar, seamos sinceros

¬ Lo sé… - Mostró un talismán – Lana no tarda en hablar conmigo… - Sonrió levemente – Es mi castigo, supongo

¬ Ephraim…

Ephraim se retiró prometiendo que no tardaría en encontrarse con Eirika. ¡No! ¡No voy a permitir que algo le pase! Perdimos a Eirika por descuido nuestro, no voy a dejar que eso le pase a Ephraim.

Flashback

Y habíamos llegado a esa horrible situación. Aún no sabía qué hacer para salvar a Ephraim, librarnos de quienes nos custodiaban y llegar a donde Tiki se hallaba.

¬ Niño – Esa era la voz de Petrine – Lady Lana y el gusano de Ike no tardan en llegar. Prepárate para morir…

Sobre todo, tengo que salvar a Ephraim.

* * *

><p>En fin, aquí otro gran capítulo de este fic. Aún no sé su subir el Fic original de Lana y Yelina, tal vez cuando acabe este. Sólo tal vez.<p>

Am… No tengo más qué decir…

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	13. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de FE:A no me pertenecen, sólo Lana y Yelina._

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Morgan despertó pidiendo respuestas a preguntas que aún no hacía, es como si perdiera la memoria desde que se inició el combate contra los "villanos".<p>

- Te resumiré todo – Tomé aire – Los villanos nos derrotaron, se llevaron a nuestros padres, Lana viene hacia aquí a matarnos a los tres y si no nos vamos, logrará su cometido

-…

No creí dejarlo sin palabras, era normal en ese estado. Nunca ha sido grato despertar y recibir muy malas noticias justo como yo lo pasé hace más de una semana.

- ¿Y qué haremos?

- Quisiera poder hablar con Yelina – Me levanté del suelo – Debemos llevarnos a Ephraim con nosotros y comunicarles a los _Einherjar _lo que pasó con Eirika

Aún no me podía creer qué pasó con ella y que es podría pasarles al resto.  
>A pesar de querer salir, no había rastro alguno que nos mostrara en qué habitación estábamos, en dónde guardarían nuestras armas, la ubicación de Pretine, del resto y de Ephraim.<p>

- Ven – Le di la mano para que se levantara – Vámonos

- ¡Pero no tenemos un plan!

- Es tu deber crear uno

La estaba otorgando una gran responsabilidad, debía sacarnos de ahí vivos y de preferencia, completos.  
>Nos acercamos a la puerta para intentar escuchar algo que nos fuera útil, pero sólo había silencio y demasiado. Tomé la manija de la puerta, crujió y se abrió levemente por inercia.<p>

- Estaba abierta

- Es malo – Comentó Morgan detrás de mí – Entonces esperan a que salgamos de aquí

- ¿Debemos darles gusto? – Pregunté mirándolo

- No – Respondió abriendo la palma – Tu tiara, préstamela

Con extrañeza se la di, él pasó delante de mí y con la pequeña abertura de la puerta, sacó su ano y mi tiara con ella.

- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunté intentando mirar

- Veo si hay alguien cerca – Respondió – Y sí… En el pasillo de la izquierda están Julius y Arvis

- ¿Cerca?

- Mmm…

Intentó estirarse más y casi cae delatándonos, menos mal, lo sostuve de la ropa.

- Gracias

- ¿Y bien?

Siguió investigando con el reflejo de mi diadema uno segundos más, me hizo ademán de jalarlo hacia adentro de nuevo y lo hizo, se puso su túnica y me miró.

- Arvis y Julius vigilan el pasillo de la derecha, eso significa que es el pasillo correcto y el de la izquierda está vacío

- Mmm… ¿Qué habrá en el otro pasillo?

La puerta se abrió poco a poco haciéndonos temer a ambos, estábamos desarmados, ¿Lana llegó tan pronto?

- ¿Ustedes son Lucina y Morgan?

Miramos al chico de cabello levemente violeta que recién entraba a la habitación con sospecha, a ese joven… Yo lo había visto en algún lugar

- ¡Príncipe Lyon!

- ¿Acaso no es, el amigo de Eirika?

El hechicero bajó la mirada con tristeza

- Así es, soy Lyon – Respondió ignorando la pregunta de Morgan

Entonces, sí era el amigo de la Princesa Eirika. Conocía su historia y era verdaderamente triste.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunté haciendo para atrás a Morgan y pasándome yo al frente – Si nos va a matar, hágalo primero conmigo, yo soy el problema

- No, no vine a eso

Me sorprendió su respuesta.

- Camus es quien cuida sus armas, Ares está a cargo de dar órdenes al resto y Petrine es quién vigila a Ephraim, vengan…

- Espere – Lo detuvo Morgan - ¿Nos ayudará? ¿Por qué?

- Ellos mataron a la única quién podía hacer latir mi corazón – Respondió con tristeza y odio – Quiero que los hagan pagar

Lo miramos salir para luego mirarnos entre nosotros. Era clara y obvia la atracción del Príncipe Lyon a la Princesa Eirika y que esto pasara, era obvio que lo pondría así.  
>Salimos de la habitación al fin, el pasillo era extenso, al final de éste a la derecha estaban dos guardias pelirrojos.<p>

- ¡Lyon! – Exclamó Arvis asombrado – Creí que estabas en la capital con Lana

Ver a Arvis atacarnos ahora cuando él mismo nos ayudó a enfrentar el ejército e Marth y Alm, era un poco confuso.

El Príncipe Lyon alzó la mano derecha mientras con la izquierda abría un libro de tapa purpura, pronunció unas cuantas palabras y un poco de vaho salió de su mano.

- ¡¿Lyon?! ¿También quieres traicionar a Lana?

- Ya lo hice

Y no dudó en arrojarle "eso" a Arvis y Julius. Se giró a nosotros mientras Morgan miraba aterrado lo que Lyon acabó de hacer y yo le veía a él.

- Sigamos

Su voz era dulce, tranquila, pero se veía opacada por el odio y la venganza. Lo seguimos doblando el pasillo y caminando recto hasta salir a una sala donde había dos cofres claramente vacíos.

- Ya reconocí esto – Rió Morgan

- Igual yo

- No perdamos tiempo

Lyon se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con demasiada confianza, en cuanto lo hizo, un hacha se le clavó en el hombro derecho perdiendo el equilibrio.

- ¡Agh!

- ¡Ajá! Así que tú eres el traidor – Dijo Ashnard sacando su hacha del hechicero y entrando a la habitación ignorando sus quejidos de dolor – Eres el amigo de la Princesita, ¿No? Que más da, morirás igual

- ¡Príncipe Lyon!

Ante mi grito de preocupación, Ashnard se fijó en nosotros.

- He aclarado ya el asunto. Ésta basura – Señaló a Lyon recargado en la pared – Quiso sacarlos a ustedes.

Tenía a Morgan detrás de mí y ambos retrocedíamos gracias al terror que el Jinete causaba, esa mirada, esa sonrisa, esa arma.

- ¿A quién mataré primero? – Canturreó

- A mí – Me ofrecí dando un paso adelante – Lana quiere mi vida

- Sí, pero no… Mataré al chico – Lo señaló con su hacha – Así, no habrá más estrategas de por medio

Corrió a nosotros con el hacha levantada y cortando en espacio entre nosotros intentando hacernos más que un solo rasguño, logré empujar a Morgan lejos y esquivar el ataque, pero el hacha alcanzó a hacerte una cortada profunda en la pierna haciéndome caer de rodillas.

- ¡Lucina!

- ¡Estoy bien! – Grité - ¡Corre, Morgan!

- ¡No! – Corrió a mí – No te dejaré sola

- Idiota – Seguí gritándole ahora enojada, pero más preocupada - ¡Vete!

Llegó a mí y me abrazó.

- ¡Eres mi hermana mayor, no te dejaré!

- ¡Mueran!

Ambos cerramos los ojos esperando el impacto… ¿Vacío? Abrimos los ojos con sorpresa al ver como una espada de gran brillo atravesaba el jinete de lado a lado.

- Mal…dición

Ashnard poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose como todos lo que eran derrotados para ver quién nos salvó la vida.

- ¡Lord Marth!

Guardó su espada y se nos acercó con preocupación, se hincó frente a me miró.

- ¿Están bien? – Preguntó ayudándome a levantarme

- Un poco – Respondió Morgan

Tapé mi herida con la capa para no preocupar a Marth de algo insignificante. Una vez lejos del suelo, abracé al Rey aguantando las lágrimas de impotencia.

- ¡La Princesa Eirika! Ella… Ella está…

- Ya lo sabemos – Respondió acariciándome el cabello – Eirika nos dijo lo que pasaría

- ¿Cómo? – Pregunté extrañada alejándome del abrazo

- Eirika tuvo contacto con nosotros antes de ser asesinada

- Explique con más detalle

- ¡Marth!

- ¡Lord Seliph!

El Príncipe se acercó preguntando por nuestra salud, yo mentí cerca de la mía y dije la verdad a la de Morgan.

- ¿Qué pasó, Seliph? – Preguntó Marth

- Camus y Ares cayeron – Respondió – Roy y Lyndis combaten contra Zephiel, Elincia y Micaiah contra Garnef, Alm vigila la entrada y Leif estaba buscando a Ephraim

- ¿No es peligroso lo que hace Lord Leif? – Preguntó Morgan

- Es un Truhán – Sonrió su primo - Sabe cómo escapar

- Vamos – Nos dijo Marth – Debemos alcanzar a Leif antes que Petrine

Me hinqué frente al Príncipe Lyon que comenzaba a desaparecer cuando los tres se fueron.

- Príncipe…

- Lo lamento – Tomó aire – No pude ayudarlos…

- Hizo lo mejor que pudo – Sonreí – Muchas gracias

- Ojalá así… Eirika me perdone y quiera estar conmigo en el otro mundo… No… con su caballero

- ¿Cómo?

- Lucina… - Sonrió – Vence a Lana por mí

Miré como lo último del Príncipe terminaba por desaparecer, Lana estaba destruyendo lo más valioso de la historia y no la dejaría salirse con la suya.

- Lucina…

Me incorporé mirando a Marth.

- Lana pagará todo lo que hizo… Sólo con dolor

- Lo hará, pero ahora, es mejor seguir

Asentí. Cuando Marth se alejó, comencé a caminar hacia el resto con dificultad, la cortada en mi pierna derecha no me dejaba caminar más rápido y por ende, correr.

- ¡Marth! ¡Seliph!

Morgan regresó por mí, ofreció su brazo como apoyo y me ayudó a avanzar más rápido.

- ¡Leif!

- ¡Miren! – Alzó la mano de quien jalaba - ¡Encontré a Eph!

- ¡Rey Ephraim! – No acercamos - ¿Se encuentra mejor?

Negó con la cabeza. Seguía destrozado, era normal.

- ¿Y Petrine? – Pregunté

- No estaba con Eph – Contestó Leif llevándose una mano al mentón – Sólo estaban él y una lanza de plata en la pared

- Es extraño

Solté a Morgan del brazo y me alejé un poco para intentar apaciguar el dolor de mi pierna derecha. Hasta que alguien me cubrió la boca y sentí el filo de un arma en el cuello.

- ¡Lucina!

- No se muevan – Dijo Petrine retrocediendo conmigo como rehén – Denme a Ephraim y tal vez, les mande un recuerdo de Lucina

La situación era peligrosa, si hacía algo que no le gustara, mi vida terminaría. ¿Pero cómo salvarme?  
>Cada vez se acercaba más la punta de la espada a mi cuello intentando clavarse y matarme.<p>

- Pero ella… estaba…

Petrine me soltó y cayó al suelo de espalda, me giré y la miré antes de que desapareciera, tenía una flecha clavada en la yugular.

- ¡Lucina! – Se me acercó Morgan preocupado – ¿No te hizo nada?

- No, estoy bien.

Miramos alrededor de la sala, no había nada ni nadie. El sonido del tacón de unas zapatillas sobre el suelo se escuchó de la nada, el sonido comenzó a acercarse más y más. Miré como Ephraim miraba hacia un punto en especifico, luego un grito que provenía de Roy y Ephraim.

- ¡Eirika!

Ephraim corrió al mismo tiempo que Roy aparecía junto con Lyndis y hacía lo mismo que el Rey.

En la entrada a la habitación donde combatimos anteriormente contra Pheros, se hallaba una mujer de largo y esponjado vestido blanco, cabello azul celeste semi largo portando un arco asesino.

- Princesa Eirika – Susurré sorprendida - ¡Está viva!

Nos acercamos con alegría y abundante felicidad. Ephraim la abrazó seguido de Roy quien se separó al ver la mirada matadora del Rey.

- Eiri – Sonrió – Estás viva, ¿Cómo?

No respondió. Su rostro se tornaba serio, sus iris eran de un rojo oscuro y sus parpados estaban levemente cerrados.

- ¿Eirika?

- Ella no puede contestarle, Rey Ephraim. Ella ya no vive

Nos dimos la vuelta con algo de sorpresa ante la voz. El resto de los _Einherjar _llegaban, mis padres y el anciano dueño de ellos.

- ¡Madre! ¡Padre! – Exclamamos alegrados de que nada les pasara

- ¿Viejo Hubba? – Pregunté - ¿Cómo llegó aquí?

Los _Einherjar _le hicieron una reverencia que él rechazó educadamente.

- ¿A qué se refiere con que no vive? – Preguntó Ephraim

- Cuando Petrine la mató y Camus rompió su carta – Explicó avanzando con calma apoyándose en su bastón – Mataron todo su ser, creo que Zephiel les explicó

- Pero… ¿Por qué está aquí físicamente? – Preguntó Roy

- Puedo sólo hacer un reflejo de lo que era – Explicó deteniéndose frente a la Princesa – Ya no puedo devolverle la vida que antes tenía

- ¿Se quedará así siempre?

El anciano pasó su mano frente a su rostro, los párpados de Eirika se abrieron y mostró una sonrisa.

- Me temo que sí

Las lágrimas de Ephraim comenzaron a hacerse notar así como las de Roy.

- ¡Pero hay una forma de salvarla!

Esa exclamación nos sorprendió

- ¿Cuál es? – Preguntó Marth – Lo que sea por ayudarla

- Las piedras y Lana o Yelina

Todos miramos a mi padre que tosió con incomodidad.

- Explíquese

- Hardin y El Caballero Negro hablaron con Lana hace horas, ella les explicó el porqué quiere las piedras.

- _"Si logro matar a todos los Einherjar, podré matar a Lucina. Pero si ella logra revivir a uno con una piedra como mínimo, estaré en problemas. Además, necesita de mí o mí tonta hermana para hacerlo. Revivirlos con nuestra habilidad de recuerdo, ese anciano es más problemático de lo que aparenta" _– Explicó Robin

- No sabía que las piedras podían hacer eso – Comentó Marth sorprendido

- Nosotros tampoco - Admitimos

- Entonces – Habló Lyndis – Si tenemos las piedras más la ayuda de Yelina… ¿Eirika vive?

- Algo as

Ephraim la abrazó de nuevo prometiendo que haría lo que sea por recuperarla. En privado, hablé con Marth haciendo que me contara lo que habló con Eirika.

- Eirika nos dio el encuentro hacia el camino al árbol. Tus compañeros iban mucho más adelante – Comenzó a relatar sentándose en las escaleras de la entrada del fuerte – Estaba siendo perseguida por el resto del ejército dirigido por Petrine y Camus

_*Flashback*_

_~Punto de vista de Marth~_

_- ¡Eirika! – Exclamó son asombro Roy - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien? _

_- Deben huir – Señaló un camino – El ejército viene y si los encuentra, los matará_

_- Tranquila, respira – Hablé calmado acercándome a ella - ¿Dónde está Ephraim?_

_- Está en el fuerte, debíamos vernos allá con ustedes – Tomó aire – Pero el ejército de Camus me desvió hacia acá_

_- Está bien – Le dijo Seliph con una sonrisa – Aquí nos haremos cargo de ellos_

_- ¡No entienden! – Alzó la voz - ¡Ellos no deben verlos! ¡No podrán con ellos! Si los derrotan, los matarán y saben qué pasará si eso pasa_

_La situación era complicada de resolver, lo admito._

_- ¡Princesa de papel! – Gritó Petrine - ¡Sal de dónde estés!_

_- Llegaron… Debo irme… - Se quitó un collar y me lo dio – Díganle a Ephraim que continúe sin mí, si fallo_

_- Iré contigo – Pidió Roy deteniéndola del brazo_

_Si pidieran mi opinión, diría que había algo más entre ellos, pero prefiero callar._

_- No, Roy – Sonrió – No quiero que algo pase… Estaré bien…_

_- Pero… tu clase_

_- No uso espadas, sí… - Suspiró – Y este tonto vestido no ayuda en nada, pero les daré tiempo. Cuídense, procuren no ser vistos_

_Eirika tomó el camino opuesto de donde habíamos llegado, usamos los árboles como escondite, Petrine así como su ejército la habían seguido y casi alcanzado._

_- Eirika…_

_El rostro preocupado de Roy no ayudaba en nada. Busqué un camino con la mirada, cuando lo hallé, lo jalé conmigo. Tal vez podríamos hacer algo por ella._

_- ¡Marth!_

_Nos dimos la vuelta y quisimos ayudar al ver como Alm había sido capturado por Jaffar._

_- ¡No tardaremos!_

_Seguimos el camino que se había formado por el caballo de Camus y Petrine, cuando escuchamos el sonido de la batalla y habíamos decidido salir a ayudar, era muy tarde. _

_- ¡Que tonta! Estaba loca si creyó que podría hacernos algo_

_- ¡Eirika!_

_Le cubrí la boca a Roy pidiendo que se callara. Hardin nos buscó con la mirada y pareció hallarnos, hasta que Ares le habló._

_- Vámonos – Indicó Petrine dándole ordenes a Hardin de cargar a Eirika – A Ephraim le espera una sorpresita_

_*Flashback*_

- Aún me arrepiento de no poder ayudar y sólo mirar – Apretó el puño y la mandíbula – Si la hubiéramos detenido, ella estaría viva y Ephraim no estaría en esta situación

Se levantó, disculpó y entró de nuevo al fuerte diciendo que debía entregar el collar de Eirika. Suspiré y miré al cielo, el atardecer casi se convertía en noche.

- Esto es mucho problema, ¿No es cierto?

Me giré sorprendida de ver al Viejo Hubba dispuesto a marcharse.

- ¿Se va? – Pregunté

- Oh sí – Sonrió bajando las escaleras a lo que le ayudé – Gracias

- ¿No gusta quedarse con nosotros? – Seguí preguntando

- No, está bien… Se cuidarme bien – Una vez en el suelo, comenzó su caminar hacia el bosque – Salven a Eirika, ¿Si?

Prometí que lo haría, poco a poco fue adentrándose en el bosque hasta que lo perdí.

- ¿Hermana?

No sé en qué momento, Morgan estaba a mi lado poniéndome una manta sobre los hombros pues la noche cayó.

- Es hora de cenar – Sonrió – Madre preparará carne

-…

Pero debía pensar, recordar qué le había hecho a Lana para haber llegado a esta situación

* * *

><p><em>¡Oh! ¡El RoyxEirika se coló! (xD) Oh sí, si pudiera shippear entre protagonistas, ellos serían mi OTP, en fin.<br>Aquí el 12 capítulo, realmente me dolió matar a Eirika puesto que es mi Lord favorito (Chica) pero tuve que hacerlo gracias a su clase, ¿En serio? ¿Novia? ¿Por qué no Swordmaster, Assassin? ¡Todavía War Cleric o Valkiria! Pero bueno, no es que no me guste la clase, pero va en contra de la clase original de Eirika (Todos son Lord xD), no me maten n_

_Am… ¿Qué más? Ah, sí. No he puesto música porque no encuentro alguna que esté de acuerdo con la parte correspondiente, el siguiente ya tendrá._

_**Dato curioso:**  
>Originalmente, Yelina es peliazul de ojos verdes de clase Swordmaster y Lana es rubia de ojos verdes clase Sorcerer. Cambié su apariencia sin razón alguna (?) aunque no dejan de ser idénticas.<br>Ambas son OC (Creo que quedó muy en claro), Yelina tendrá mucho que ver en su fic original junto con Roy enamoramientos locos (Amé tu comentario, Ampharos) y Lana hará la misma aparición que Yelina aquí._

_En fin, dudas alguna, háganmelas saber._

_¡Hasta el siguiente!_


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Los personajes de FE: A no son de mi autoría, sólo Lana y Yelina.  
>Música en orden:<br>_You have Power… like mine  
>Something is very wrong<br>And what if I can't? What if I'm not worthy of her ideals?  
>...<em>

*= Inicio y fin

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

><p>Me abaniqué el rostro con la mano debido a la humedad que los árboles pequeños que rodeaban al enorme árbol de Mila ocasionaban.<p>

- Este lugar… - Pronunció Marth de repente - ¿He estado aquí antes?

- ¿Por qué lo pregunta? – Pregunté

- No lo sé, pero… Siento que algo aquí pasará

Si es que la persona que creía seguía aquí, entonces sí pasaría algo que nos convenía a nosotros y a él, sobre todo a Marth.

Las enormes raíces que salían del suelo nos servían de camino, aunque era un poco complicado avanzar por ellas debido a que las raíces se dividían en caminos separados y alejados y poco de ellos se llegaban a juntar más adelante.

- Es muy lindo – Comentó Elincia mirando el agua debajo de las raíces – ¿No es hermoso lo que crea la naturaleza?

Y claro que era hermoso, el lago debajo del árbol era tan cristalino que podíamos ver con claridad nuestro reflejo y las raíces que estaban a una profundidad considerable.

Seguimos avanzando hasta que logramos ver más adelante, nuestro ejército esperándonos con preocupación.

- ¡Lucina!

- ¡Morgan!

Severa, a pesar de tener esa actitud fría y distante, no pudo evitar abrazar a Morgan con cariño y preocupación. Inigo hizo lo mismo, claro está que él era más abierto sentimentalmente y que ese abrazo fue irrumpido por mi padre segundos después.

- Esto es una guerra – Le habló con voz fría y oscura – Toma distancia, Inigo

- S-Sí, señor

Suspiré cansada, jamás cambiaría lo sobre protector que mi padre era conmigo, aunque mi madre era igual con Morgan o inclusive peor.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Seliph – Hemos venido aquí, ¿Por qué?

- Buscamos a Lady Tiki – Expliqué

Ante el nombre que acabé de mencionar, Marth se me acercó con curiosidad.

- ¿Tiki? – Preguntó - ¿En serio? ¿Hay una joven con el mismo nombre que una amiga mía?

- Lord Marth… - Le hablé con calma – Esa misma joven… Es la niña que usted conoce

- ¡¿Cómo?!

Me alejé un poco, o al menos lo suficiente para poder buscar en el tronco del árbol, las escaleras que nos llevarían al santuario donde Tiki residía, pero no las hallaba. ¿Habían sido cambiadas de lugar entonces?

- Lucina – Me llamó mi madre – Por aquí

La seguí no muy lejos de donde yo estaba. Unas ramas estaban caídas haciendo que sus hojas taparan algo en específico, moví las ramas junto con sus hojas y descubrí un pequeño pasaje en medio del tronco del gran y sagrado árbol.

- ¿Será éste? – Pregunté – Es muy diferente al que Say'ri nos enseñó

- Probemos

Mi madre tuvo que agacharse levemente debido a la baja altura del pasaje y lo cruzó.

- ¡Está bien! – Gritó en forma de aviso - ¡No hay qué temer!

Me agaché de igual forma y les di un ademán al resto de seguirme avisando en ese ademán, de que también era seguro.

El grosor del árbol era demasiado, tanto que tardamos un minuto exacto en cruzar el pasaje y salir. La salida también era de baja altura, la intensa luz nos avisaba que estábamos en el final del camino, la iluminación nos cegó momentáneamente y una temperatura agradable nos recibió.

- Llegamos

_~You have Power… like mine_

*Después de que nuestras pupilas se acostumbraran al exceso de luz, comenzamos con nuestra misión de encontrar a la chica que buscábamos.

Eran ruinas, simplemente ruinas. ¡Era claro que la encontraríamos y a tiempo! Las escaleras nos dejaban mostrar un piso más alto de dónde nos encontrábamos, siguiendo el único camino, llegamos a lo que parecía ser un templo de piedra demasiado alto a nuestra vista. A sus lados, sólo había muros de piedra sólidos.

- ¡Lady Tiki! – Grité - ¡Lady Tiki!

Nos acercamos a la puerta del templo que se abrió al toque cayendo al suelo a su vez. El templo era demasiado oscuro y no había más allá que un pasillo vacío.

- No hay nada – Hablé decepcionada

- Lucina… Allá…

Miré hacia donde Marth me señalaba, en el piso de abajo acostada en el pasto, se hallaba una joven de cabello verde que conocíamos muy bien.

- ¡Lady Tiki!

La alegría era desbordante, que salí corriendo a gran velocidad y casi caigo en mi transcurso a las escaleras.

- ¡Lady Tiki!

Llegué hasta donde estaba ella, jadeando de cansancio, intenté despertarla llamando su nombre. Pero no me respondía.

- Lady Tiki – Me hinqué frente a ella moviéndole el hombro – Lady Tiki, despierte por favor.

- La Tiki de aquí es muy perezosa – Comentó Morgan

- No soy perezosa. Sólo quería saber qué hacían

La voz de la joven nos sorprendió, sobre todo, su forma de levantarse en un solo salto. Nos miró con una sonrisa realmente infantil.

- ¡Hola! – Saludó – Soy Tiki, ¿Y ustedes?

Es obvio que la Tiki de esta historia no nos recordaba, ¿Recordaría a Lord Marth entonces? ¡Debería! Me levanté dispuesta a presentarnos.

- Soy Lucina, Princesa de Ylisse – Le hice un ademán a los _Einherjar _de acercarse junto con mi ejército – Y él es Morgan, mi hermano menor

- Mucho gusto – Nos saludó a ambos con la mano

Marth llegó hasta nosotros y el silencio que ocasionamos ante su mirada de sorpresa, inquietó a Tiki.

- Tiki… - Le habló con voz queda - ¡Eres tú!

-…

- Tiki, soy yo, Marth – Se le acercó - ¿No me recuerdas? ¡Soy Mar-Mar!

Tiki ladeó la cabeza hacia la derecha mostrando confusión.

- ¿Marth…? ¿Mar-Mar? – Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa - ¡Marth!

- ¡Sí! – Exclamó alegrado – Soy Ma-

- Mucho gusto – Le interrumpió mientras sonreía inocentemente – Soy Tiki, aunque creo que lo sabías

Los _Einherjar, _así como el resto de nosotros nos habíamos quedado boquiabiertos de la sorpresa. ¡Tiki no lo recordaba! ¡¿Cómo era posible?! Si en la guerra contra Grima no paraba de hablar de él.

- Tiki…

- En fin – Se digirió a nosotros - ¿Qué quieren? ¡Estaba soñando que un Príncipe azul me rescataba de un hechizo malvado! ¡Son malos al hacerme perder aquel sueño!

La actitud de esta chica, había cambiado de forma drástica. Tan infantil, tan despreocupada. ¿Algo tendría que ver Lana? Muy posible que sí.

- Supongo que no tiene caso – Suspiré – No recuerda a Lord Marth, no debe saber a qué hemos venido. Lana no ha llegado aquí

- ¿Te refieres a la chica rubia que vino a pelear conmigo? – Preguntó - ¡Esa chica es mala! Me quitó mi collar y mis piedras preciosas y se fue… Aunque eso pasó hace horas.

- ¿Cómo que tus piedras preciosas? – Preguntó Morgan - ¿Te refieres a Argent, Vert y Sable?

- ¡Esas! Aunque no sabía que tenían nombre

- Entonces Lana llegó. Esto es malo, hay que correr a la capital

- La van a hacer pagar y que me devuelva mis cosas, ¿Verdad?

- Claro que sí

Tiki comenzaba a saltar de alegría y emoción haciendo que Marth entristeciera más. Sabía qué se sentía que a quien más quería, no te recordara y que sólo eres un conocido para él.

_~Something is very wrong_

*- ¿Lord Marth? – Me le acerqué poniendo una mano en su hombro derecho -¿Está bien?

- No del todo – Confesó – La única a quien podía ver de nuevo… No me recuerda – Suspiró melancólicamente – Debí pasar todo el tiempo con ella antes que podía .

-…

Era la situación demasiado complicada. Tiki entonces no sabía qué querría Lana con las piedras, aunque lo había comentado y ella no se daba cuenta, y qué haría con Yelina.

- Hora de irnos – Avisó mi padre – Creo que hemos acabado de hacer todo aquí

- Espero verlos pronto – Nos despidió con la mano

Poco a poco comenzaban a avanzar al pasaje que nos llevaría al árbol de nuevo, hasta que escuchamos un grito.

- ¡Mar-Mar!

- ¿Eh? ¡Tiki!

Corrimos hacia Tiki que estaba presa en las manos de Gharnef.

- ¡Suéltala! – Le exigió sacando su arma

- ¿O si no, qué?

- Te mataré de nuevo - Amenazó

- Intenta acercarte – Le cortó la mejilla levemente – Y ella morirá

- ¡Mar-Mar!

¿Qué podíamos hacer? No podíamos dejar que Tiki terminara mal, pero tampoco podíamos dejar salir a Gharnef con la suya.

- Suelta esa arma – Le ordenó – Y dejaré ir a la chica

- Claro que no lo harás

- Cierto, muy cierto… ¡Pero suelta esa espada!

Miré como la mano de Marth que apretaba el mango de Falchion, comenzaba a dejar de poner fuerza, poco a poco hasta soltar finalmente el arma y dejarla caer.

- Buen, chico. Estás bien amaestrado… Perfecto

Gharnef desapareció con un conjuro que pronunció en voz baja cuando nadie se daba cuenta, Tiki cayó al suelo de rodillas y antes de que Marth fuera a verla con felicidad, Gharnef apareció detrás de él.

- No eres tan listo como aparentas

_~And what if I can't? What if I'm not worthy of her ideals?_

*Cada acción que Gharnef realizaba, pasaba lento, lo más lento que era posible. Su espada asesina, había terminado atravesando el pecho del Rey Heroico.

- ¡Marth!

- ¡Lord Marth!

Gharnef volvió a desaparecer en cuanto la espada de mi padre le había hecho una ligera cortada en la espalda. Tiki intentó correr hacia Marth, pero el hechicero había aparecido de nuevo.

- ¡Mar-Mar!

Y había desaparecido llevándosela con él.

Corrí hacia Marth en cuanto él cayó al suelo boca abajo, me hinqué, lo acomodé y tomé su rostro mientras las lágrimas de impotencia caían.

- Lord Marth, no… ¡No puede irse!

- Yo… Fallé

Los _Einherjar_ se acercaron con sorpresa. Sabía que no podían creer que otro como ellos cayera en batalla.

- Roy… – Habló mientras la voz se le apagaba – Te encargo a Lucina… Seliph, Leif… Les encargo a Morgan. Alm, Ephraim… Les encargo el ejército. Micaiah, Elincia, Lyndis… No dejen que ellos hagan estupideces

Todos y cada uno asentían a lo que el Rey les pedía.

- Eirika, lamento no poder… salvarte

Ella no estaba con nosotros, pero la sentíamos cerca.

- Lucina… - Me sonrió mientras un hilo de sangre recorría la comisura de sus labios hasta la barbilla – Me alegro... haber conocido a… mi nieta

Sus ojos azules poco a poco comenzaron a cerrarse, su respiración cesaba, hasta que sus pulmones dejaron de funcionar, así como su corazón.

- ¡Lord Marth! – Le llamé - ¡Marth!.. Abuelo…

Lo abracé mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Tardaría mucho antes de que sus recuerdos de mi mente se borraran. ¿Pasaría algo en cuanto la tarjeta termine de borrarse?

_~…_

*Sentí una cobija en mi espalda, pero no me inmuté. Seguí mirando la carta partida a la mitad que tenía en cada mano. El nombre, la imagen y la decoración seguían intactas, pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo y miraba las partes, podía notar como poco a poco iban desgastándose.

Sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado derecho en las escaleras. No… Ya no era Lord Marth.

- Lucina… - Dijo el desconocido – Sé, que se siente perder a alguien querido

- ¿Lo sabe? – Pregunté alzando la ceja y mirando a Roy

- Claro que lo sé – Miró hacia el frente sin objetivo alguno – Nunca conocí a mi madre y mi padre murió a una edad temprana por enfermedad. Me quedé solo a los 16. No es grato gobernar un país, sin ningún familiar que me apoyara.

-…

- Pero seguí adelante. Cometí errores y de ellos, logré mejorar mi forma de gobernar y hacer de Pherae, un país próspero.

-…

- Marth era… – Rió – Me hizo ver lo mal que goberné a pesar de que yo sentí que lo hacía bien. Ese chico era especial… Recuerdo que cuando lo conocí, creí que era mujer, era distante y frío… ¡Tardé en acostumbrarme a él!

- Pero lo hizo – Comenté

- Y acostumbrarme fue lo mejor. Si lo hubiera conocido antes y no en éstas circunstancias, habría sido mi mejor amigo.

-…

- Mira – Me sonrió – Le pediremos ayuda a Yelina para revivir a Eirika y Marth, ¿Si? No están del todo muertos

- A usted le encanta la idea de revivir a Eirika, ¿No? – Pregunté sonriendo y alzando una ceja

Roy se sonrojó y se levantó de momento.

- ¡C-Claro que me agrada la idea de revivirla a ella y a Marth! – Comenzó a regresar hacia el resto - ¡N-No es por otra cosa!

Tropezó en el último escalón y cayó al suelo de espaldas. Me levanté y me acerqué a ver si estaba bien.

- No le digas a nadie – Sonrió nervioso

Asentí prometiendo eso. Él regresó hacia el resto que recién comenzarían a cenar, miré la tarjeta y la metí de nuevo en la bolsa que el Anciano me había regalado.

- Lord Marth… Prometo salvarlo

* * *

><p>¡SOY UN MOUNSTRUO! ¡¿Cómo he podido matar a Marth?! ¡No merezco perdón de Naga! *Se va a llorar a su esquina*<p>

Bien… *sniff* Dejando eso de lado. En serio que soy un monstruo… Ok. Este capítulo sí me dolió matar a mi Marth, ¿Por qué? Él y Eirika tienen planes. Ahora, las relaciones como: RoyxEirika, Marth-Roy (Amistad), las pongo siendo como en la actualidad en la historia y no como era antes. (Ignoro si hubieran podido conocerse entre todos antes de Awakening, hubiera sido genial)…

Dato curioso  
>Sí, ya jugué Hyrule Warrios (Un juego muy sencillo y corto, la verdad) y sé quiénes son Cia y Lana. Por eso le he puesto ese aspecto a mi Lana, porque el cabello blanconegro/gris es algo cliché, lo mismo para Yelina.

Dudas o sugerencias, en un review

¡Hasta el siguiente!

P.D. Hubo dedazos en el capítulo anterior, espero que este no.  
>P.D 2 Ignoro en qué momento Eliwood murió (TnT) así que le puse un año después de la guerra contra Biran así que Roy tiene 16<br>P.D 3 Marth y Eirika no aparecerán hasta... Muchos capítulos después


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de FE: A no son de mi autoría, sólo Lana y Yelina.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>La enorme muralla que dividía el castillo con el patio delantero finalmente se hallaba frente a nosotros. Tan alto, tan lustroso, ocho fuertes en cada lado del gran y enorme patio, un edificio en el centro. Sí, toda esta área era tan imponente.<p>

- ¿Dónde podría estar Tiki? – Preguntó Morgan

- Posiblemente dentro del castillo – Respondí

- Vamos

"_¿A dónde?"_

Antes de tocar la puerta, aquella voz femenina nos causó algo de temor. Nos dimos la vuelta para ver como en la pared trasera del gran edificio en el centro, se hallaban dos chicas recargadas en la pared.

"_No pueden entrar por el momento"_ – Dijo la más alta – _"Ike está preparando el castillo para un gran encuentro"_

- ¿Encuentro?

Ambas dejaron de usar la sombra que el edificio les brindaba para salir al sol y hacer acto de presencia al fin.

Lana y Celica.

"_¿Qué?"_ – Preguntó dando un paso hacia adelante cada segundo – _"No me digan que no me esperaban aquí"_

- Era obvio – Comentó Lyndis sacando su Sol Katti – Los villanos siempre escogen lugares obvios para hacer acto de presencia

- No son buenos con el escondite. ¿Verdad, Tía Lyn? – Rió Roy de igual forma, sacando su espada

- Tú lo has dicho

Lana gruñó apretando su báculo. Recuerdo lo que Marth y Roy me dijeron hace tiempo:_ "No podrás hacerle nada ahora. No, mientras ella posea ese bastón"_

¿Qué tanto influía?

"_Como sea"_ – Los ignoró mientras pasaba su mano por la gema que tenía en lo alto de su bastón – _"Como ya dije, Ike está ocupado así que no deben interrumpirlo."_

Serios y fuertes pasos comenzaron a escucharse muy cerca de nosotros. Miré hacia los fuertes a la izquierda de mi posición y lo que veía, no me agradaba de muchas formas.

"_Para cuando derroten a todos ellos. Si es que no mueren primero" _– Rió bajo – _"Podrán entrar al castillo y conocer a Ike y Yelina… Porque a eso ha venido, ¿No?"_

Entonces, sí sabía que ese era nuestro objetivo desde el principio.

Una especie comenzó a marcarse en el suelo debajo de Lana seguido de una luz blanca de la rodeó en segundos.

"_Nos vemos dentro"_

Y desapareció.

El ejército conformado por todos los señores de las sagas contra las que hemos combatido, así como sus compañeros y algunos villanos, se acercaban peligrosamente con armas en manos.

- Son demasiados…

- ¡Chrom!

La puerta de la muralla se abrió en par, seis personajes famosos, conocidos por provocar guerras, etc.… salían para ayudarnos.

- ¡Arvis! – Exclamamos asombrados

- Sabía que volveríamos a combatir juntos – Le sonrió a mi padre

- ¿Nos volverán a ayudar? – Preguntó Morgan

- Tenlo por seguro.

Coloqué mi mano derecha en el mango de mi espada, pero una mano detuvo mi acción. Alcé la mirada para ver a mi madre sonriéndome.

- Lucina, Morgan… Adelántense

- ¡¿Qué?! – Preguntó Morgan asombrado y un poco ofendido - ¡Madre! ¡No puedes pedirnos eso!

- Puedo y lo haré – Frunció el ceño – Deben buscar a Yelina y comentarle el tema de los _Einherjar. _Cuando entremos, llevaremos a Marth y Eirika para que se haga lo que se pueda, ¿Si?

- Pero…

- Niños – Nos habló padre ahora – Obedezcan a su madre. Nosotros les daremos tiempo

- ¡Madre! ¡Padre!

Era necesario hacerlo, aunque no quisiera.

- Morgan – Le hablé calmadamente poniendo una mano en su hombro – Tiene razón. Antes de que Lana o Ike le hagan algo a Yelina

Morgan suspiró y asintió. Nos dimos la vuelta pero no emprendimos camino pues Lyon nos habló.

- Hay un candado en la puerta del castillo – Nos dio una llave dorada – Tengan esto, así podrán entrar

- Gracias, Príncipe Lyon – Sonreí – Vamos, Morgan

- ¡En cuanto encontremos a Yelina, vendremos a ayudarles!

Ellos nos sonrieron, con algo de confianza y fe, comenzamos a correr hacia la entrada del castillo. El camino no era largo, pero conforme avanzábamos, la altura del castillo intimidaba cada vez más con el doble de fuerza.

Logramos llegar hasta la puerta del castillo, una enorme cadena colgaba de extremo en cada lado de la puerta y un enorme candado dorado colgaba, así como los extremos, del centro.

- ¿Listo? – Pregunté mirando a Morgan

- Vamos – Me sonrió confiado – Derrotemos a Lana, revivamos a los _Einherjar _ y volvamos a casa.

Asentí para luego mirar el candado, meter la llave y girarla. Un clic se escuchó y el candado se abrió cayendo al mismo tiempo que las cadenas. Ambos apoyamos nuestras palmas en la puerta y poniendo un poco de fuerza en nuestros brazos, empujamos la muralla entre mí y Lana hasta que se abrió.

"_¡Que desobedientes!" - _Escuchamos a Lana gritar, aunque su voz se distorsionaba por el eco del gran castillo – _"¡Les dije que primero era derrotar al ejército!"_

Poco a poco entrabamos al castillo, en cuanto estuvimos a medio metro de la entrada, las puertas se cerraron de golpe.

"_Veamos si pueden derrotarme y acabar con todo de una vez" _

Lo haremos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

¡Ho! Los datos se convirtieron en notas al fin. Ejem, aquí no hablaré de nada porque todo lo dejaré en el capítulo 15 ¡Que es el final! _(Que es subirá en horario normal. De 8 a 11pm, día 23 de Febrero)_. ¡Habrá dos muertes más! A ver si pueden adivinar quiénes son los desafortunados que morirán ante las manos de esta mala autora (?) El siguiente tendrá revelaciones, muertes y ¡Música!  
>P.D. El dibujo de Yelina y Lana se subirá en el capítulo 15. Pero como mi artista está enfermo, no les pudo poner color y siguen sin rostro. ¿Estará bien así?<br>Sin más qué decir… ¡Hasta las siguientes horas!


	16. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de FE: A no son de mi autoría, sólo Lana y Yelina.**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Veamos si pueden derrotarme y acabar con todo de una vez" <em>

La iluminación fue agradablemente provocada por las antorchas que el castillo ofrecía. Nos encontrábamos en la entrada principal del castillo. A nuestro lado derecho, un pasillo oscuro y silencioso al igual que el pasillo de la izquierda.

- Vamos – Le indiqué a Morgan con un ademán – Busquemos a Yelina

- ¿Y si nos encontramos a Ike? – Preguntó con temor abrazándose a mi brazo derecho

- Lo mejor será evitarlo por ahora

Pero era probable encontrarlo, así como era probable salvarnos por ahora. Con Morgan tomándome del brazo, comenzamos a andar por el suelo lujosamente alfombrado de rojo, subiendo las pocas escaleras y ver mucho más al frente, el trono donde Walhart se sentó más de una vez.

¿Acaso él vive aquí? ¿O Lana lo borró en esta historia?

- Lucina – Morgan habló – Tengo miedo

- Morgan, basta – Suspiré – No te pasará nada

- ¿Segura?

- Muy segura

Eso lo dejó conforme, al menos, para dejar de triturarme el brazo con su mano llena de nervio y pánico.

El silencio del castillo sí ocasionaba miedo, algo así como si Lana pudiera aparecer, Ike con un ataque por la espalda, todo era increíblemente posible que aterraba hasta cierto punto.

Caminamos un poco más hasta llegar al cruce entre el pasillo de frente y el de los dos lados.

- Tú decide – Le miré – Izquierda, derecha o frente.

Morgan miró los tres únicos pasillos disponibles. Su rostro notaba demasiada confusión, tomándome del brazo de nuevo, me jaló por el pasillo de la derecha por ser el más alumbrado.

Sin decir nada, llegamos hasta la pared, ante esto, Morgan se aterró.

- ¡Por favor! – Le grité - ¡Basta, Morgan! ¡No hay nada! ¡Es sólo una pared! Miran, no hay nada ni nadie. Basta de temer

- Lo siento – Habló bajo – Pero…

- Sé que tienes miedo, es normal – Suspiré – Pero te aseguro que mientras estés conmigo, nada te pasará. ¿Sí? ¿Confías en mí?

La poca iluminación del pasillo me permitió verlo asentir con la cabeza. Me le acerqué, lo tomé de la mano y con una sonrisa le dije.

- Vamos

Seguimos avanzando tanteando por el piso y las paredes esperando encontrar algo que nos fuera verdaderamente útil, o algo que nos diera alguna especie de ubicación de algo o alguien, pero nada.

- Nada – Suspiramos Morgan y yo

Di un paso, pero tropecé con un desarreglo de la alfombra y caí.

- Lu… - Me miró Morgan - ¿Estás bien?

- No tanto – Confesé soportando el dolor en mi nariz

Morgan me ofreció su mano, me incorporé y la tomé, pero antes de levantarme, en el espacio sobrante entre el suelo y la puerta, un poco de iluminación se dejaba ver.

- Morgan – Señalé la puerta mientras me ayudaba a levantarme – Ahí, hay alguien o algo.

Me sacudí de polvo la ropa y me acerqué con Morgan detrás de nuevo temblando de miedo.

Toqué la puerta verificando que estaba entre abierta y sólo me bastó un pequeño empujón para abrirla completamente y mirar en su interior. El lugar estaba completamente vacío, pero no por completo ya que había tres cofres abiertos y demasiado oro tirado en el suelo.

- ¡Mira! – Exclamó Morgan feliz - ¡Con esto no pasaremos hambre ni penumbras de nuevo!

- No es nuestro, Morgan

- Vamos, Luci – Me sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes – Un poco no nos hará daño.

- No. Ya dije

Morgan suspiró soltando el oro que ya había recogido entre sus brazos haciéndolo sonar a su vez.

Escuchamos pasos apresurados y temimos por nuestra vida. Cerré la puerta mientras buscábamos un escondite. Ninguno era lo suficiente grande para cubrirnos a ambos o sólo a uno de nosotros. El tiempo se agotó y la puerta se abrió de golpe sin habernos escondido.

-…

Silencio, ninguno de los dos hablaba.

- ¡AAHH! – Gritó la chica cubriéndose el rostro - ¡N-No me mates! ¡Puede llevarte el oro que quieras! ¡De todas formas es de mi hermana!

- ¿Hermana? – Morgan y yo nos miramos - ¿Yelina?

La chica se descubrió la parte derecha del rostro dejando ver su ojo abierto inspeccionándonos.

- ¿Cómo saben mi nombre? – Preguntó

- ¡Soy yo, Lucina! – Exclamé feliz de finalmente conocerla - ¡Soy la Princesa de Ylisse!

- ¿Eh?... – Pensó - … ¡Princesa Lucina! – Sonrió con alegría - ¡Es usted!

- ¡Srita Yelina! – Se alegró Morgan - ¡Es un gusto finalmente conocerla!

Era cierto que eran idénticas, el mismo color de cabello y forma, ojos, aunque la ropa era demasiado parecida a la de Say'ri y Lon'qu. Sí, era una Swordmaster.

Yelina iba a hablar, pero unas pisadas pesadas se escucharon. La rubia cerró la puerta y nos cubrió la boca pidiendo que nos calláramos, nosotros obedecimos por nuestro bien.

- Yelina – Dijo una voz masculina - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, estoy bien – Contestó nerviosamente

- Bien. Lana dijo que Lucina llegó, búscala y mátala.

- Sí, Ike…

Era Ike, El gran héroe de Tellius. Sus pisadas se escucharon a lo lejos y Yelina nos descubrió la boca para soltar un suspiro de alivio los tres.

- Como dije hace tiempo, Ike, Celica y Ephraim estaban vigilándome – Respondió a una pregunta sin formular – Hasta que Ephraim huyó. Entonces, Celica pasó a ser la mano derecha de mi hermana e Ike estuvo demasiado pendiente por mí

- ¿Y eso se refiere a algún afecto? – Pregunté

- Para nada – Suspiró – Con_: "estuvo demasiado pendiente"_ es que no me deja de buscar para verificar que no escape

- Toda la atención para ti sola – Bromee – Como sea, necesitamos hablar

- ¿Hablar? – Ladeó la cabeza – Hablemos

Le conté todo lo que había pasado desde que recuperó los recuerdos de mi hermano, ella asentía a todo lo que decía y de vez en cuando, daba su opinión diciendo que Lana le había contado y cosas por el estilo.

- ¿Y qué quieren que haga yo?

Aún no le contaba la parte que Lana decía, así que no tardé en contárselo. Ella mostró asombro ante lo que le dije acerca de los _Einherjar_ y las piedras, parecía un poco confundida.

- No sabía que podía hacerlo – Confesó – Creí que sólo servían para encerrar al dragón Grima y esas cosas

- Lana parece saberlo – Continué – Por eso le ha robado el resto de las piedras a Tiki y asesinado a… Marth e Eirika

- ¿Mató…a Marth? – Preguntó asombrada - ¡Ella prometió no hacerle daño!

- ¿Yelina? – Preguntamos

- ¡Esto es suficiente! – Alzó la voz enojada - ¡Lana pagará! ¡Pagará todo al fin! Tenía mis dudas acerca de ayudarte, pero ahora sé que debo hacerlo.

Los tres nos dirigimos a la puerta y abriéndola levemente, comenzamos a salir pegados por la pared con cuidado sin ser descubierto.

Logramos alcanzar el pasillo para el centro del castillo, las escaleras para subir al piso del trono estaban a un escaso metro, con decisión, las subimos.

- ¡Ha! – Rió una voz - ¡Ya sabía qué llegarían! Bienvenidos

Nos dimos la vuelta, Yelina sacó una espada de gran brillo y filo increíble y delgado, en cuanto vio a su hermana gemela siendo acompañada por Ike. Lo que me fijé, es que en la mano en que tenía su espada, portaba en la muñeca, una cadena dorada con una media luna blanca como decoración.

- ¡Yelina! – La saludó "alegrada" – Sabía que harías esto, maldita bastarda.

- ¡Deja de llamarme así! – Bajó las escaleras con odio - ¡Eres una mentirosa! ¡Sabía que no podía confiar en ti!

- ¿De qué hablas? – Fingió dolor - ¿Qué te hice, pequeña bastarda?

- ¡Mataste a Marth!

Silencio, mucho silencio. Lana miraba impresionada, hasta que sonrió con socarronería.

- Oh, pobrecita niña – Suspiró – Lo lamento

- ¡Ya, estoy harta de que me trates mal! ¡De que me digas bastarda cuando tu estúpida madre tenía la culpa!

Morgan y yo nos miramos con un poco de incomodidad, no sabía que ellas estaban tratando temas familiares.

- ¡Pero basta! – Se calmó – Ayudaré a Lucina a derrotarte de una vez. Yo… Reviviré a los _Einherjar_ que mataste

- Sabes que vas a morir si lo haces – Sonrió de lado

Morgan me miró con sorpresa y miedo. ¿Yelina? ¿Morir si revivía a Marth o Eirika?

- No me importa – Se giró a nosotros – No, con tal de derrotarte

Se acercó a nosotros y negamos su decisión. ¡Era una locura! ¡No podríamos dejar que Yelina hiciera eso! Pero… Tenía terror si perdía las memorias de Marth.

- Denme las piedras que tienen

- Pero…

- Está bien – Sonrió interrumpiéndome – Si de verdad muero, estoy cansada de vivir bajo el pie de Lana. Por favor

Con dolor, accedí a su petición. Saqué las cartas de Eirika y Marth, la primera muchísimo más desgastada que la otra, ella me ordenó colocarlas en el suelo con una piedra encima.

- Si muero – Me miró – Es tu deber derrotar a Lana

Asentí. Morgan me rogaba que no la dejara hacerlo, pero si era su deseo, no podía hacer ya nada.

Miré como se quitaba de la muñeca derecha, la misma cadenita y la misma media luna, pero en esta ocasión, de color negro, puso las tarjetas en el suelo y las piedras. Encerró la pulsera entre sus dos manos y se las llevó a los labios, susurró unas palabras que no eran un idioma que conociera. Nos hincamos al ver como Yelina lo hacía de golpe y con dolor, miramos como las tarjetas y las piedras brillaban con intensidad.

- ¡Son unos tontos! – Oímos a Lana gritar - ¡Estúpidos!

Yelina dejó de hablar, y se desplomó en el suelo boca abajo.

- ¡Srita Yelina!

Morgan y yo nos acercamos con preocupación e intentamos despertarla, pero no se podía hacer nada si ese sueño se había convertido en uno eterno.

- Gracias…

Me daba rabia y coraje al ver como Lana reía ant-e la muerte de su hermana gemela. ¡La odiaba! Pero estaba confiada en que Marth y Eirika revi-

- ¡Lucina!

Aquel grito interrumpió mis pensamientos, miré hacia donde Morgan señalaba y mis pupilas se contrajeron al ver lo que había en el suelo. No… ¡No podías ser!

- Las cartas...

- ¿Lo ven? – Lana se nos acercó – Les dije que eran tontos

- P-Pero – Intenté hablar levantándome - ¡¿C-Cómo?! ¡Tú dijiste que una de las dos podía revivirlos con las piedras!

- Es obvio que no – Le pidió a Ike darle las otras tres piedras – Lo dije porque sabía que si lo pensabas, estarías tan concentrada en revivirlos, que no pensarías en cómo derrotarme

- ¿Mentiste?

- ¡Claro que sí! – Tiró las piedras al suelo – Eres tan tonta, que te apuesto, sólo lo pensaste una vez.

Me impresioné de cómo pisó las piedras con la base de su bastón, agrietándolas y rompiéndolas en el acto.

- ¡No! – Grité

Intenté detenerla antes de que rompiera Sable, pero Ike me tomó de la muñeca y me obligó a mirar. Terminó por romper las cinco piedras sagradas de una vez por todas.

- Ahora… - Se hincó al lado de su hermana arrancándole la otra pulsera de su muñeca y tomando la otra del suelo – Al fin tengo estas belleza

- ¿Eso era lo que querías? – Preguntó Morgan siendo amenazado por Ragnell en el cuello - ¿Unas pulseras?

- No necesitan saberlo – Se las colocó – Morirán ahora

Mi familia no llegaba, Yelina estaba muerta, no había salvación alguna. Hasta que una flecha pasó a gran velocidad cortándole el brazo a Ike haciéndolo soltarme de golpe así como a Morgan, claro que ese rasguño no le importó porque me capturó de nuevo pero dejó a mi hermano libre.

- ¡Oye! – Escuché un grito - ¡Suelta a mi novia!

Esa voz… Los cuatro miramos hacia las escaleras, entonces, una espada logró hacerle una estocada a Ike en la espalda hiriéndolo y soltándome.

- ¡Inigo! – Expresé alegre

No pude evitar abrazarlo enternecida y agradecida de que llegara a tiempo.

- Espero que estés bien – Sonrió

Así como el abrazo, la sonrisa contagiada no faltó.

Ante la estocada de Inigo, Severa saltó y pateó el rostro de Ike para tirarlo de sentón y ser amenazado por una Falchion original.

- ¡Lord Marth! ¡Lady Eirika!

Pero ellos no me contestaron, era obvio. Marth golpeó a Ike dejándolo inconsciente mientras mi madre, Eirika y Lyndis se acercaban a Lana amenazándola de muerte.

- Perdiste – Hablé

- ¡Ha! – Rió - ¿Eso creen? – Levantó su báculo señalando a Morgan – Aún, tengo que hacerte sufrir con lo que amas.

Pero no hubo ataque hacia Morgan, al contrario, bajó su báculo formando un conjuro en el suelo.

- Los dejaré vivir por ahora – Señaló la entrada – Pero uno de ustedes morirá

- ¿Cómo que uno de nosotros? – Preguntó Chrom

- Los dejaré vivir, pero no a todos – Sonrió – Decidan bien quién morirá a manos de ellos

A donde señala, se hallaban nuestros reflejos, nuestros rostros, nuestra persona. Nosotros mismos.

- Los veré en el castillo de Plegia

Y tras un destelló, desapareció. El mismo conjuro que ella usó, estaba libre para dejarnos ir, pero en cuanto quisimos pisarlo, no se nos permitió.

- No, no, no – Negué - ¡No vamos a dejar a nadie aquí!

- Lucina… - Mi padre me miró – No van a dejar nadie, porque me quedaré yo aquí

- ¡¿Estás loco?! – Le gritó mi madre - ¡No puedes quedarte tú aquí solo!

- ¡Puedo y lo haré! – Alzó la voz – Escucha, Robin. ¿Planeas dejar a uno de nuestros hijos aquí? ¿Dejarás a Cordelia, Lissa o algún otro aquí? No, ¿Verdad? Tú eres la única que sabe llevar un ejército a la perfección, aparte de Morgan. Por eso debes irte.

- Pero…

- Estaré bien

Aquella escena en la que mis padres compartían un beso de despedida, rompía todo mi sentido común, me daban ganas de quedarme yo aquí, pero no podía hacerlo.

Con dolor el corazón, mi madre nos acompañó a aquel conjuro que nos llevaría lejos. Una vez dentro, sólo esperábamos a Inigo quién era el único afuera aún.

- ¡Lord Chrom!

Antes de que nuestros espejos atacaran, mi padre se le acercó.

- Cuida mucho a mi hija – Le ordenó

- Oh, no tiene que pedirlo – Sonrió como solía hacerlo poniendo una mano en su hombro y apretándolo levemente – Porque usted mismo lo hará

Inigo era un tonto, un impulsivo y su acción de jalar a mi padre hacia el conjuro tomando su lugar, lo demostraba.

- ¡Inigo!

- Lucina – Me sonrió sacando su espada al mismo tiempo que nuestros espejos se acercaban – Sigue bella y no dejes de sonreír.

La luz del conjuro nos impedía la vista poco a poco.

- ¡Inigo!

* * *

><p><em>Aquí está el final. Muchas gracias a todos lo que siguieron el fic, espero les haya gustado y no olviden comentar que tal les pare- *Le lanzan un libreta* ¡¿Pero qué?!<em>

_Yelina: ¡Estás loca en acabarlo aquí! ¡No me puedes dejar muerta! ¡No puedes dejar que Inigo muera! ¡Lucina tiene que derrotar a Lana!_

_Ella tiene razón. Este no es el final, sólo es el inicio de los capítulos restantes que serán con mucho drama. Son… *Saca su libreta mirando los capítulos* creo que sólo 6 –No sabe bien- así que nos queda un poco más de este fic._

_Espero que este capítulo fin/inicio les gustara, no olviden dejar su review y nos veremos en el siguiente._

_¡Hasta el próximo!_

_PD. ¿Alguien notó los momentos Lucina-Inigo, Robin-Chrom y Yelina-Marth? ¡Sí! El último salió de improviso_


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Los personajes de FE: A no son de mi autoría, Lana y Yelina sí.  
>Música<br>"_…"_  
>"<em>Don't speak her name!"<br>"And what if I can't? What if I'm not worthy her ideals?"  
>"Shhh… Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you"<em>

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"..."<strong>_

Despertamos en el fuerte mercenario donde "rescatamos" a Severa y por lo que recordaba en hechos anteriores, Lana dijo que nos veríamos en el castillo de Plegia por alguna extraña razón. Y sólo había un camino que nos llevaba al castillo directo.

Los únicos que habían despertado conmigo, habían sido Morgan, Elincia y Seliph, habría que buscar al resto.

Después de un largo viaje, logramos llegar.

Habíamos llegado ya al cieno y no me sorprendía el ver llover en aquel lugar. Parecía que siempre lo haría cada que pasaba algo malo, pero… ¿Qué pasaría? La lluvia era un buen complemento para la tristeza, pero… ¿En esta ocasión?

Sobre todo, cuando aquellos troncos que formaban arcos parecían largos, enormes y terroríficos huesos.

- ¿Siempre llueve aquí? – Preguntó Elincia levantando y sacudiendo el lodo de sus botas

- Realmente no lo sé – Confesé – Casi nunca vengo aquí. Nunca venimos, ¿No, Morgan?

-…

Morgan no habló. Me llenaba de felicidad tenerlo conmigo sabiendo él que era mi hermano, ahora oficialmente… Ya no tendría que "llorar" a escondidas, ya no tendría que dirigirme a él como un amigo sino como mi hermano, ahora podría protegerlo sin que pareciera extraño o se confundiera con algo más… La sensación de tenerlo conmigo de nuevo…

Era única…

¬ ¿Morgan? – Pregunté extrañada

¬ No me gusta mojarme – Contestó con seriedad y frialdad – Camina

Era extraño. ¿Qué pasó con su comportamiento? A él le gustaba mojarse. Caminó frente a mí y lo miré de reojo. Tenía los parpados semi cerrados que no dejaban ver el brillo de sus ojos.

- ¿Morgan? – Le toqué el hombro - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí – Se soltó – Dije que camines

Fruncí el ceño. ¡¿Por qué me hablaba así?!

- Lucina – Me dijo Seliph – Debemos adelantarnos… A este paso, nunca llegaremos. Entre más tardemos, Lana podría hacer mil y un cosas…

- Te lo dije – Dijo Morgan con seriedad interrumpiendo al Príncipe – Será mejor que lo hagan

Elincia y Seliph se asintieron

- Los veremos allá

Ambos empezaron a correr lejos de nosotros, ellos debían llegar primero. Nos quedamos mirando hasta que finalmente los perdimos, entonces… Sólo la lluvia se escuchaba.

"_Don't speak her name!"_

- Morgan, ¿Qué te sucede? – Hablé acercándome – Luces diferente

- ¡¿Acaso no puedes callarte?! – Me gritó girándose

Lo miré impresionada mientras me alejaba con algo de lentitud. No… Ese no era Morgan

- Morgan…

- ¡Estoy harto de ti! – Gritó más fuerte - ¡Harto de que estés sobre mí! ¡Harto de que seas la consentida! ¡Harto de que me mires hacia abajo!

- Morgan… Yo no…

- ¡Siempre tú! ¡Lucina la heroína! ¡Lucina la futura Reina! ¡La hija con la marca de la realeza! ¡Estoy harto de ti y de que me restriegues en la cara lo mejor que eres!

- ¡Nunca he hecho eso! – Alcé la voz - ¡Eres mi hermano! ¡¿Cómo haría eso?!

Sus parpados se cerraron unos segundos y cuando lo abrió, sus iris se habían tornado oscuros, el color era totalmente diferente, algo así, como un color rojizo…

- Morgan…

- No más… - Sacó su espada de plata y me apuntó – Es hora de ver si realmente eres digna de la corona

- ¡¿Estás loco?! – Grité - ¡No pienso atacarte!

- ¡Pero yo sí!

Había aumentado la velocidad en la punta de sus pies, que apenas si me dio tiempo de sacar la Falchion y defenderme

- ¡Morgan! ¡Basta!

-…

La fuera de sus brazos también había aumentado drásticamente. Tanto, que me hacía retroceder y no me dejaba contra atacar. Intenté poner la misma fuerza, pero no era suficiente

"_¡Debes matarla!"_

Esa voz…

"_¡Anda, Morgan! ¡Mátala! ¡Sé qué lo deseas!"_

- Sí… Lady Lana

¡Lana!

- ¡Morgan! ¡Alto! – Pedí - ¡Lana te está controlando! ¡No dejes que lo haga!

"_¿Quién habló de un poder mental?" _– Se escuchó una risa –_ "Yo sólo saqué a floto el odio que Morgan te tiene"_

- ¿Odio?

"_¿Acaso no te habías dado cuenta, Princesa? Aquella perfección que crees tener, es afán de odio para algunos"_

Mi fuerza estaba disminuyendo de forma drástica.

"_Sólo dejé que la molestia de Morgan terminara convirtiéndose en odio. Todas esas veces que te llamaron Princesa, cada clase de educación recibida, los mejores maestros especialmente para ti, cada clase de defensa… ¡Era mejor de la que Morgan recibía!"_

No… No podía ser… ¡Era mentira!

"_Aquella molestia la convertí en odio y ese odio se complementó con las ganas de hacerte pagar. ¡Dale algo de gusto y deja que te asesine!"_

- ¡No!

Logré poner algo más de fuerza y contra atacar para así, lograr alejarlo de mí con un salto.

- ¡No! ¡Ese no es Morgan! ¡Él jamás me haría daño!

- ¿Y quién dijo que no quería hacerte daño?

Apreté la mandíbula así como el mango de Falchion. Pronto, las lágrimas que recién salían de mis ojos, se combinaban con la lluvia en mi rostro. Lágrimas de impotencia, quería hacer algo para poder salvar a Morgan y abrirle los ojos.

- ¡Lady Lana tiene razón! – Gritó - ¡Has obtenido cada beneficio! ¡Siempre recibiste todo! ¡Y lo que querías y no obtenías, te lo daban sin importar qué! ¡A mí, sólo me regañaban y sermonaban con _"Eres el Príncipe, compórtate como uno!"_ Pero no más…

- Morgan… Por favor…

El viento se combinó con la lluvia. ¿De verdad? ¿Acaso terminaría peleando contra mi propio hermano? Lo miré mientras las lágrimas estropeaban mi visión. Su mirada era seria mientras preparaba su espada, parecía ir en serio.

"_¡Hazlo ya!"_

- ¡No, Morgan! ¡Sólo recuerda!

¿Lograría algo así?

- ¿No recuerdas? – Guardé mi espada – Las pocas veces que nevaba en Ylisstol. Sólo fue una vez, pero nos divertimos como nunca. Nos enfermamos y ambos nos regañaron por no cuidarnos.

Morgan no se inmutó

- ¿Acaso no recuerdas la vez que hicimos un escándalo por una cucaracha? ¡Casi quemas todo lo que estaba a nuestro paso! Padre nos regañó por parecer niños

- Como no hacerlo – Rió - ¡Esa cosa era enorme y horrenda!

No podía creer lo que había logrado.

- ¡Morgan!

"_¡No!"_ – Gritó Lana – _"¡Acabala ya!"_

- ¡Agh!

- ¡Morgan!

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras sus gestos eran de dolor

- L-Lu… ¡Vete!

- ¡No! ¡No te voy a dejar!

"_Así que te resistes… ¡¿No puedo hacer que se maten?! Bien… Me cansé de esperar."_

Lana pareció susurrar un par de palabras en lo que parecía latín. Entonces…

- ¡AAHH!

Morgan gritó de dolor

- ¡Morgan!

Soltó la espada mientras alzaba el rostro y me mostraba aquella sonrisa que lo caracterizaba

- Hermano…

- Derrota… A Lana por mí, ¿Sí?

El miedo… Sentía, demasiado miedo.  
>No podía articular ninguna palabra, ni siquiera un sonido. Simplemente, no podía creer lo que veía ante mí.<p>

- ¡MORGAN!

Corrí todo lo que pude, pero todo parecía ir en cámara lenta. Ver a mi hermano caer al suelo mientras una espada asesina era sacada de su interior y la dueña, quién era Lana, reía con fuerza y alegría

Saqué mi espada e hice una estocada, pero pareció no afectarle pues el filo de ésta atravesó a la sacerdotisa

"_Ha, ha, ha"_ – Rió

"_And what if I can't? What if I'm not worthy her ideals?"_

Y desapareció. Me hinqué y tomé el cuerpo de mi hermano en brazos

- No, no, no… Morgan…

- Lu… T-Todo eso… - Tomó aire – Es mentira… Jamás… Te he odiado

- Lo sé, lo sé – Intenté sonreír moviendo el cabello que caía en su rostro para verlo más – Sólo… No me dejes… ¿Sí?

- Lo siento… - Tosió sangre salpicándome un poco en el rostro – Pídele disculpas… a… nuestros padres…

- No, no… - Lo abracé para transmitirle calor mientras las lágrimas caían con más intensidad – Debemos pedirles disculpas los dos

Ambos comenzamos a temblar, me alejé un poco para verlo a la cara. Sus ojos definitivamente estaban cerrados, su respiración era casi nula, su piel comenzaba a perder color.

- Hermano… Por favor… No me dejes

Sentí demasiado frío en el cuerpo. No quería ver el rostro de Morgan, no quería verlo así. Perdí la noción del tiempo. Tenía… Demasiado miedo de verlo.

Comencé a tararear la dulce canción que mi madre solía cantarnos a ambos para dormir, mientras leíamos juntos o simplemente cuando los cuatro, pasábamos tiempo en una comida alejada del bullicio político.

Sentí unas manos en mis hombros, alcé la vista y vi a tres personas que conocía bien.

- Lord Roy, Lord Ephraim… Ike…

Sus miradas se notaban apagadas, caídas, no me decían nada… Se… Lamentaban la… Muerte de mi hermano…

- Lo siento… - Dijo Marth – No… llegamos a tiempo

No respondí a eso. Seguía sin querer verlo, no tendría valor para hacerlo y decirle a mi madre este hecho que pude evitar, pero no lo hice…

Roy le asintió a Ike y él a Ephraim. Los brazos de Ike, poco a poco me fueron separando del cuerpo de Morgan y Ephraim lo tomaba a él en brazos

- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunté - ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame! ¡Quiero estar con Morgan!

Ephraim comenzó a caminar al lado contrario a donde Ike me llevaba y Marth le seguía. Ahora… Sentía lo mismo que Ephraim había sentido ante la muerte de Eirika.

- ¡Bájame! – Grité removiéndome

- ¡Estate quieta!

Logré terminar encima de su hombro mientras intentaba bajarme y correr hacia mi hermano menor.

- ¡Morgan! – Grité su nombre - ¡Morgan! ¡Por favor, despierta! ¡No dejes que te lleven! ¡Mor-!

La situación en la que me encontraba mentalmente, obligó a Ike a golpearme fuertemente en el estomago.

- Lo siento, niña…

Mi vista se iba nublando mientras veía como Ephraim se alejaba con mi hermano…

- Mor….gan…

No podía creer… Que había perdido…

A mi dulce y tonto hermano menor.

_*Flashback*_

"_Shhh… Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you"_

_- Amm…_

_-…_

_La pequeña Lucina miraba por encima del borde de la cama como el pequeño bebé sólo podía decir una letra por largo tiempo._

_- Mamá – Alzó la mirada mirando a la estratega encima de su cama mirando de sus hijos con una sonrisa - ¿Qué es lo que dice? _

_- Mmm – Pensó en su respuesta – El lenguaje de un bebé es muy complicado para un adulto_

_- No soy un adulto, pero no tampoco puedo entenderle – Soltó un suspiro recargando su barbilla en el borde de la cama_

_- Tú eres más grande que Morgan, Lucina – Le sonrió tomando su mejilla derecha – Eres su hermana mayor_

_- ¿En serio? – Preguntó asombrada y feliz_

_- Sí – Le contestó_

_Con esa afirmación, Lucina dejó el borde de la cama para subirse en ella, acostarse al lado de su hermanito y abrazarlos con cariño._

_- ¡Yo soy tu hermana, Morgan! – Exclamó desbordante de alegría_

_El pequeño bebé sólo soltó un grito pequeño de afirmación mientras reía_

_*Flashback*_

- Morgan…

* * *

><p>Notas<p>

_Yelina: *Leyendo una hoja* Creo que la de Morgan, será la última muerte de la historia, la autora repasó el capítulo muchas veces y éste, fue el más "indicado", así que esperemos les guste. A partir de ahora y hasta el capítulo final, se pondrán recuerdos de momentos Lucina-Morgan para hurgar más en la herida (?) Nadie adivinó que Inigo y Yelina morían en el capítulo anterior._

_Autora: *En su esquina emo* ¡Mate a mi hijo! ¡Mate a mi Morgan!_

_Yelina: ¡Nos leemos en el próximo!_


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Los personajes de FE: A no me pertenecer. Sólo Lana y Yelina.

Música:

"_And what if I can't? What if I'm not worthy for her ideals?"_  
><em>"Dry you tears, love. This is not a good-bye"<br>"Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!"_

_Enjoy_

* * *

><p><strong>*Narrador*<strong>

El rostro de Robin y Chrom no podía mostrar más sorpresa y miedo. Lo que Roy les intentaba transmitir con calma, no podía empeorar más las cosas pues el llanto de Robin no se hizo esperar y la cólera de Chrom tampoco.

¬ ¡Por favor! – Le pidió Elincia a Chrom - ¡Lord, Chrom! ¡Basta!

¬ ¡Esa mujer mató a mi hijo! – Gritó Robin abrazando la túnica que Morgan solía usar ahora llena de sangre, lodo - ¡Morgan!

¬ ¿Dónde está mi hija? – Preguntó Chrom intentando bajar el cólera

¬ Eirika y Lyndis están con ella – Respondió Ike – Están intentando controlarla

¬ ¿Y Morgan? – Preguntaron ambos adultos

¬ Ephraim se lo ha llevado, no sabemos dónde – Respondió el marqués

Robin lloró con más intensidad y Chrom terminó por rendirse ante el llanto y la tristeza junto a su esposa, que ante la ira y la indignación.

En una habitación bastante cerca, Lyndis intentaba quitarle una daga a Lucina apuntándose a su garganta mientras el bastón de Eirika yacía curando las heridas que la Princesa se había provocado para intentar quitarse la vida, una vez despertado.

¬ ¡Deme eso! – Gritó Lucina jalando parte del mago de la daga - ¡Por favor!

¬ ¡Estás loca! – Le gritó Lyndis - ¡No puedes quitarte la vida!

¬ ¡Inigo y Morgan están muertos! – Gritó más fuertes dañándose la garganta - ¡Ya no tiene sentido que yo esté viva!

Lyndis soltó la daga con la mano derecha, la alzó en el aire y tomó impulso para golpear una de las mejillas de la futura Reina.

¬ ¡Basta! – Le gritó

Lucina soltó la daga con impresión. No creyó, que alguien le tocaría en sentido de hacerle algún daño físico.

¬ ¡¿Crees que eres la única que sufre?! – Una vez la daga en sus manos, la lanzó lejos - ¡¿Crees que eres la única que ha perdido a alguien que has amado?!

¬…

¬ Yo perdí a mis padres en una masacre – Contó Lyndis bajando levemente la voz – No tenía hermanos y ningún otro familiar, sólo mi abuelo. Cuando él murió, me quedé sola, completamente sola.

Los ojos de Lucina comenzaron a humedecerse poco a poco.

¬ Eirika nunca conoció a su madre – Explicó Lyndis – Su padre murió en una guerra de un país que se creía aliado y su hermano estuvo un tiempo desaparecido. ¿Crees que no se quedó sola un tiempo también?

La Princesa mordió su labio inferior levemente para no hacerse daño y evitar soltar el llanto.

¬ ¿Sabes que nos hizo no decaer? – Sonrió – Eliwood y Héctor habían sido los mejores amigos que he tenido, con ellos, entendí que no estaba del todo sola. Tu aún tienes amigos y una vez que derrotes a Lana, una vida por delante

Lucina soltó el suspiro que estuvo aguantando.

¬ Tienes qué vivir – Le revolvió levemente el cabello – Tienes qué vivir por tu hermano, por tu novio y por quienes han perdido la vida a manos de esa mujer, ¿Sí?

El llanto de la Princesa finalmente salió a flote, abrazó a la Princesa de Caelin como solía hacerlo con su madre y ella le brindó sus brazos como un espacio de confort.

¬ No pude salvarlo – Lloró con intensidad – Sólo… pude…

¬ Está bien, llora todo lo que necesites.

La Princesa del esponjoso vestido blanco, veía con tristeza, aunque su rostro se tornaba serio y sin emociones, dentro de ella aún quedaba un poco de recuerdo que anteriormente poseía.

¿Qué podían hacer? Aún quedaba un largo camino hacia el castillo y Lana no ha dado alguna pista acerca de su próxima misión.

Lucina tardó durmiendo un gran rato, lo suficiente para que sus heridas provocadas por la daga y su salud mental, se equilibraran lentamente hasta al menos, dejándola calmada para pensar como una persona común.

Estando sola en la habitación, intentó calmar su respiración para no volver a llorar y no alertar al resto.

¬ Morgan… Inigo…

Pero era inútil, justo como ella había pensado sobre sí misma en los últimos días. ¿Alguien peleando sus batallas? ¿Alguien muriendo por ella? No, no dejaría que algo así más pasara.  
>Buscando su espada con la mirada, se levantó de la cama con decisión, en cuanto tocó la empuñadura, el talismán que Lucina ahora traía colgado, brilló.<p>

"_Dry you tears, love. This is not a good-bye"_

"_Princesa Lucina…"_

Esa voz…

¬ ¡Yelina!

"_Por favor, Princesa Lucina. Detenga esas lágrimas más. No todo está perdido."_

¬ Pero… Morgan está… Inigo está…

Apretó la mandíbula para no soltar el llanto una vez más, la debilidad de sus sentimientos se apoderaba de ella en un momento para nada indicado.

"_No lo creo, mi Princesa… Puede que lo que le voy a mostrar no sea reciente, pero está muy cercano de ello"_

¬ ¿Cómo?

"_Mire con cuidado…"_

Lucina cerró los ojos en cuanto sintió en enorme cansancio, los abrió sin pensar que lo que vería, sería una de las cosas más maravillosas que había sentido en esa temporada.

¬ ¡Inigo!

Y es que sus ojos azules, veían como aquel mercenario, yacía sentado y recargado en una de las paredes del castillo aún con la espada en mano derecha.  
>Su estado era deplorable, su ojo izquierdo era incapaz de abrirse, dos hilos de sangre recorrían la comisura de su labio inferior en cada lado, su rostro marcaba golpes así como rasguños aún profundos y que sangraban sin querer parar.<p>

¬ ¡Está vivo!

"_Claro que lo está, Princesa" – _La voz de Yelina rió – _"Yo ayudé un poco"_

¬ ¿Cómo? – Preguntó extrañada

"_Son cosas que por más que le explique, no podría entender. Tengo 20 años y aún no lo comprendo del todo." _

Lucina no podía estar más feliz ahora, su Inigo, estaba completamente vivo.

El recuerdo que Lucina presenciaba por medio de aquel objeto con antigüedad desconocida, mostró como siete sombras misteriosas, entraban al castillo en busca de alguien.

¬ ¿Quiénes son ellos? – Preguntó Lucina asustada

"_Princesa, no debe temer. Inigo, pronto estará con usted"_

Aquellas siete sombras misteriosas se acercaron al chico de cabello azul quien recientemente se había terminado por desmayar debido a la pérdida de sangre. Lucina pidió ver quiénes eran, pero no era posible ver más allá.

¬ ¡P-Pero!

¬ ¡Lucina!

El recuerdo se borró y una figura conocida apareció abriendo la puerta sin educación.

¬ Roy…

¬ Hay algo que debes ver – Habló sonriendo

"_¿Lord Roy?"_

Antes de que Lucina saliera a ver, se detuvo ante la voz de Yelina hacia el Marqués.

¬ Esa voz… ¿Yel…?

"_Ha pasado, tiempo… Lord Roy"_

Lucina miraba con sorpresa, pero no interrumpía por educación.

¬ Tienes la misma voz que hace años – Sonrió el chico - ¡Prometiste comprarme ese escudo y pasaron años y no obtuve mi escudo!

"_Lo siento"_ – Yelina rió – _"No creí que lo recordarías"_

¬ Tengo memorias de elefante… Te extraño mucho

"…"

¬ Vamos, Lucina – Se dirigió a la Princesa - ¡Esto te alegrará!

La chica asintió y siguió al joven por los pequeños pasillos del fuerte. Tras una puerta, se escuchan los gritos de alegría de Olivia y las palabras de felicidad de Henry. Lucina abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación siendo recibida por las miradas de los presentes.

Poco a poco, cada uno fue haciéndose a un lado para brindare el camino libre a la chica que en cuanto llegó a la cama que todos cubrían con su físico, sus ojos se dilataron.

¬ ¡Inigo!

La Princesa abrazó al muchacho que recién despertaba y se incorporaba.

¬ ¡Estás vivo! – Gritó mientras las lágrimas de alegría brotaban de sus ojos

¬ ¡Agh! ¡Duele! – Se quejó el joven

Lucina rió en voz baja y sin importar las miradas de los adultos, sus amigos y la de sus padres, besó al mercenario con cariño.

¬ ¿Pero cómo? – Preguntó segundos después – ¿Cómo sigues vivo?

¬ Puedes agradecérnoslo después – Comentó en tono burlón una voz

Lucina dejó al chico recuperarse del abrazo y beso dándose la vuelta y sonriendo enormemente a las siete figuras que salvaron a su novio en el recuerdo que la Swordmaster le había mostrado.

¬ Gracias, Cynthia

¬ No sólo a mí – Sonrió la jinete con pena – A ellos también

Y es que, la cara seria de Gerome, la sonrisa de satisfacción de Kjelle, la de terror de Yarne, la sonrisa de Nah, la malhumorada de Brady y leve sonrisa de Laurent, le confirmaban a Lucina lo que Lyndis le había dicho. Aún tenía amigos y pelearía por devolverles la felicidad a ellos y vengar a Morgan.

¬ Son grandiosos, chicos – Sonrió Owain - ¿Qué haríamos sin ustedes?

¬ Inigo tendría lo que se merece por idiota – Opinó Severa

¬ Nuestros padres no tardan en alcanzarnos – Comentó Nah – Ruego, los esperemos aquí. Mi madre, sabe donde está Lady Tiki

¬ Entonces, lo haremos… Esperaremos a que nuestro ejército definitivo esté completo y entonces… - Lucina apretó los puños – Lana pagará por lo que le hizo a Morgan. Y lo hará con su vida.

"_Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!"_

_¬ Y así, Plegia pagaría sin daños a terce- ¿Robin? ¿Me escuchas?_

_La estratega estaba tan concentrada, que no se dio cuenta de que el Rey le dirigía la palabra, hasta que sintió un golpecito en la frente._

_¬ ¡Chrom! – Se quejó masajeándose la frente - ¿Qué te sucede?_

_¬ No pones atención – Suspiró - ¿A ti qué te sucede?_

_¬ ¿Acaso no escuchas nada? – Preguntó sorprendida _

_El Rey decidió guardar silencio ante la mirada de su esposa. No, en definitiva, no oía nada._

_¬ ¡Es Morgan! – Alzó la voz - ¡No hace ruido!_

_¬ ¿Y acaso no está bien? – Preguntó_

_¬ Algo trama ese chico, lo sé_

_La Reina se levantó de su asiento y tomó camino a la habitación del chico seguida del Rey. Se extrañó al ver la habitación del Príncipe vacía, la biblioteca, la cocina y cada habitación del castillo, sin su presencia._

_Salió al patio trasero soltando un suspiro de alivio al ver a sus dos hijos en el pasto. La pequeña de ocho años y el pequeño de seis._

_¬ Lucina – Habló el pequeño Morgan soltando unas cuantas lágrimas_

_¬ Está bien, lo llores – Le sonrió – Mira_

_La pequeña Princesa tomó una bandita de una bolsa marrón en el pasto más pequeña que la que ella traía en el brazo izquierdo. Tomó a su hermanito de la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse para luego sentarlo en una tabla improvisando un banco._

_¬ Ya está – Sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes colocándole la bandita sobre el rasguño en su mejilla derecha – No duele, ¿O sí?_

_¬… No…_

_Morgan utilizó la manga izquierda de su túnica, que en ese entonces le quedaba bastante grande, para limpiar la mejilla polvosa de su hermana mayor. _

_¬ Listo – Sonrió – Ambos estamos mejor_

_Lucina se contagió una vez más de la sonrisa, que tomó la mano derecha de su hermanito apoyada en la tabla._

_¬ Siempre estaré bien, si tú estás conmigo, hermano._

_*Flashback*_

* * *

><p><em>Notas<em>

_He revivido a Inigo para que la muerte de Morgan se sintiera menos dolorosa (?) También he puesto un poco de spoiler Roy-Yelina, su historia, no es de final feliz, o tal vez sí._

_Amm… Ah sí. Aclaro algo, yo no tengo los capítulos listos y sólo se suben… No :c Yo los hago el día en que se suben._

_Yelina: Por eso los sube tan tarde_

_Exacto. El capítulo de Lucina-Morgan (El anterior) ya lo tenía escrito y como pudieron notar, Marth no estaba planeado para morir, así que la corrección entre Marth-Roy ha sido demasiado notoria. Realmente pido una seria disculpa, más, si eso ha ocasionado confusión al leer, se me pasó corregir eso. Realmente lo siento._


	19. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de FE: A no me pertenecen, sólo Lana y Yelina_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

><p>Las enormes puertas se cerraron en cuanto nuestros pies se detuvieron tocando la roja purpura del suelo.<p>

"_Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes" _– Habló una voz –_ "Esta será una de las últimas pruebas, veremos si pueden derrotar a mi mejor guerrero, si lo hacen, podrán hacerme al menos un rasguño"_

Lana nos daba una última prueba par finalmente derrotarla.

"_Hay tres pasillos, uno de ellos es el verdadero para llegar a mi guerrero. Los otros tres, están llenos de trampas y de grandes guerreros que fueron en vida, claro, sólo algunos. Así que, escojan bien"_

Los tres pasillos del Castillo de Plegia eran demasiado largos, ¿Acaso nos llevaría a algún lugar o a algún callejón sin salida? ¿Cómo dividir el ejército?

- Lamentablemente, tendremos que dividirnos al azar – Dijo mi madre - ¿Alguien está de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron. Por medio de un pequeño sorteo al azar por unos papelitos de colores, que cada uno tomaba, se hicieron los equipos definitivos.

- El equipo para el pasillo de la izquierda será: Nah, Gerome, Flavia, Stahl, Sully, Gregor, Kellam, Yarne, Panne, Gaius, Brady, Frederick y Anna.

Los susodichos asintieron y se colocaron en su posición.

- El de la derecha es: Laurent, Libra, Sumia, Miriel, Maribelle, Ricken, Owain, Cherche, Kjelle, Say'ri, Tharja, Cynthia y Donnel

El resto también se posicionó.

- Y el centro es: Lucina, Chrom, Lissa, Inigo, Henry, Olivia, Lon'qu, Cordelia, Severa, Noire, y yo.

Mi madre miró a los _Einherjar._

- Debemos ir con Lucina – Dijo Roy – Lamento si no podemos ir con el resto.

- Está bien

Así, nuestro equipo estaba listo y definitivo, con armas del valor, armas divinas así como algunas asesinas, nos posicionamos con decisión.

- Intenten no morir – Hablé con cariño, pero sonó realmente frío – Debemos volver a nuestra vida.

- Tranquila – Sonrió Kjelle – Me aseguraré que mi equipo viva

- Vengaremos a Basilio – Dijo Flavia

- ¡Vamos!

Fui la última en seguir nuestro, miré el filo de Falchion que me mostraba a la perfección mi rostro, no era el que estaba acostumbrada a ver. Aquel que tenía la misión de salvar el pasado para mejorar el futuro, ahora, mi rostro notaba mi miedo, cansancio e ira.

- ¡Lucina! – Me gritó mi padre - ¡Vamos!

Apreté levemente el mango de mi espada con decisión, me di la vuelta y antes de correr y seguir el paso de mi equipo, una voz anciana me llamó por mi nombre.

La sorpresa de ver al Viejo Hubba en la entrada, era enorme.

- ¿Cómo llegó aquí? – Pregunté

- Tengo un regalo para usted – Me sonrió caminando con lentitud hacia a mí y entregándome tres cartas – Hice lo que pude, aunque los recuerdos de dos de ellos no son los mismos, el del tercero, sí.

Miré las cartas y me alegré de ver la de Eirika y Marth restauradas, completamente nuevas. La tercera, hizo que mi sonrisa fuera decayendo poco a poco.

- Todo gran héroe en vida, pasa a ser un _Einherjar_ – Me explicó – El Príncipe Morgan fue un gran héroe, es lo menos que puedo hacer

- ¿Eso hizo Ephraim con él hace unos días? – Pregunté

- Me explicó todo y yo accedí a devolverle la vida un tiempo – Se dio la vuelta caminando de nuevo a la salida – No olvide devolverlas cuando termine de ocuparlas

- ¿No volveré a ver a Morgan? – Pregunté levemente temerosa

- Así las cosas deben ser…

Me rehusaba a hacerlo, no quería dejarlo ir de nuevo, pero debía hacerlo por ahora, hasta que descubra como recuperarlo.

Logré alcanzar a mis padres y al resto, pero el pasillo estaba completamente oscuro, sólo el suelo se notaba ligeramente iluminado. La alfombra purpura poco a poco fue disminuyendo grosor y angostura hasta finalmente desaparecer.

La puerta de madera mal hecha, dividía la siguiente habitación de entre nosotros. La puerta parecía atorada, por lo que Inigo y mi padre la patearon hasta que ésta cayó realizando un ruido demasiado sonoro.

"_¡Oigan!"_ – Gritó una voz – _"¡Me costó trabajo construir esa puerta!"_

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Severa

"_Sí"_

- Con razón está mal hecha – Seguí

"_Como esa"_ – Se aclaró la voz – _"Han escogido el camino correcto, éste es el pasillo que deberán seguir para llegar a mí"_

- ¿Y qué debemos hacer? – Preguntó Inigo – No hay nada aquí

Y ante lo que dijo, un hechizo de transportación hizo aparecer al obstáculo.

"_Son sólo dos pisos, en el tercero, estoy yo. Deberán escoger quienes se enfrentarán a los últimos reflejos y quienes a mi mejor guerrero. Lucina, tú estarás conmigo_"

Asentí. Ahora, ¿Quiénes enfrentarse a los mismos que mataron a Marth y Eirika?

- Anda, Lucina – Me sonrió Severa – Nosotros le patearemos el trasero a estos idiotas.

- ¿Quiénes? – Pregunté

Los que se habían ofrecido, dieron un paso adelante. Severa, Cordelia, Lon'qu, Lissa, Noire, Henry, Inigo y Olivia.

- Pero…

- No digas nada, linda – Continuó Inigo mostrando su sonrisa, pero aún con las marcas de cortes en los labios – Es tu deber derrotar a esa bruja

- Sí – Concluyó Noire abrazando su arco – Quiero volver al lado de mis padres originales. Por favor…

Aunque no quisiera, tuve que aceptar. Les asentí a mis padres y a los _Einherjar _para seguir con el camino.

- Cuídense…

Ante mi deseo, crucé la puerta siendo recibida por unas escaleras no muy largas. Mi familia ya iba cinco escaleras arriba que no perdí tiempo y les seguí aún con la preocupación de que mis amigos les pasara algo así como el resto en los otros dos pasillos.

No había puerta alguna al final de las escaleras, así que entramos a la siguiente habitación encontrándonos con algo no muy grato.

- ¡Lady Tiki!

Exactamente.

- ¡Esto es vil! – Gritó Elincia al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la mujer - ¡No puedes hacerle esto!

"_Claro que sí"_ – Rió – "_Por eso le pedí a Petrine que la trajera. Gharnef es tan tonto, que no hizo lo que le pedí. No me costó trabajo nublar su mente. Alguien ya lo había hecho. Ahora, ¿Quién la enfrentará?_

Aquella mirada, era la misma que Morgan poseía cuando… cuando ocurrió ese hecho tan lamentable.

- Supongo que nosotros – Dijo mi madre sacando su espada – Lucina debe derrotarte en el siguiente piso, ¿No? Los _Einherjar, _Chrom y yo, devolveremos la mente de Lady Tiki

"_¡Hahaha!"_ – Rió a carcajadas – "_Si creen intentarlo sin morir, vamos entonces. Lucina, te estoy esperando en la habitación continua_"

Antes de cruzar la puerta, miré a mis padres.

- No tengas miedo – Habló Chrom - Te alcanzaremos

- ¿Seguros? ¿No los perderé de nuevo?

- Claro que no – Rió Robin levemente – Tengo mucho que castigarte, jovencita.

Asentí con una sonrisa.

- ¡Lucina! – Miré a Roy que tenía el rostro lleno de melancolía – Libera a Yel, ¿Si? Ella debe volver a casa conmigo.

No me sabía para nada su historia, pero prometí que lo haría. Empujé la puerta con fuerza, que casi caigo, debido a su estancamiento.

La habitación estaba completamente oscura, la cual fue iluminada completamente por antorchas encendiéndose una por una. Lo único que había, eran largos y grandes ventanales con una decoración. Mostraba algo, pero no sabía qué.

Caminé lentamente con espada en mano.

- ¡Aquí estoy! – Grité - ¡Detengamos esto ahora!

"_Eso es lo que haremos, ¿No, hermana?"_

La única zona en completa oscuridad, se iluminó gracias a la gema de un bastón. Pasos ligeros avanzaban hacia adelante y la sorpresa y temor no podían dominarme más de lo que ya me dominaban.

- ¡Srita Yelina!

Porque Yelina, la misma Swordmaster que nos ayudó, se encontraba delante de Lana con dos espadas en sus manos correspondientes.

- ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

"_Oh, yo nada. Lo mismo que la mujer esa de cabello verde_" – Sonrió – _"¿Sabías que Yelina y yo tenemos el poder de modificar recuerdos?"_

- Lo sé – Respondí

"_Te contaré un poco mi historia" –_ Comenzó a caminar alrededor de la enorme habitación – _"Yo vengo de un país el cual se especializa mucho en el uso de la magia, vive de ellos, quiero decir"_

Miraba cada paso que Lana daba, sin dejar de ponerle atención a Yelina y algún ataque de su parte.

"_Cualquier otra clase en aquel país, no es bien vista y la persona es tachada de inútil. Todo estaba bien, nuestro padre era un gran sabio y nuestra madre una gran hechicera, a nuestros cinco años, vivíamos felizmente en nuestro país"_

¿Por qué me contaba todo esto?

"_Un día, el ataque comenzó. Unos extranjeros comenzaron a atacar nuestro continente de dos países. Aquellos, eran caballeros de la guardia real, pero nuestro continente no tenía rey alguno, así que sospechamos que no eran de nuestro lugar"_

Se posicionó detrás de mí poniéndome levemente nerviosa.

"_Buscaban a aquellos que pudieran, en algún futuro, perjudicar a su nación. ¿Quién los enviaba? Un Marqués de cabello rojo, eso jamás lo olvidaré. Perdí a mis padres cuando ellos intentaban defendernos, antes de asesinarnos a ambas, Yelina usó su habilidad para borrarle la memoria y el guardia nos escoltó lejos"_

Lana regresó a su caminar lejos de mi mientras movía su bastón de un lado a otro, de mano en mano.

"_Llegamos al continente que envió a los asesinos y debido a que la habilidad de Yelina no era tan buena, el guardia recuperó toda noción y nos atacó. Entonces, ¡Llegó el héroe de esa tonta! El hijo del marqués…"_

Acaso, ¿Estaba hablando de…?

"_Logró borrarle parte de sus recuerdos y nos salvó la vida por años"_

- No entiendo – Confesé – Si les salvaron la vida gracias a Yelina. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué quieres matar a tu propia hermana?

"_¡Porque lo hizo a su beneficio!"_ – Gritó – _"¡Se escondió como la gallina que es y vivió la vida galante! Mientras yo, hice todo lo posible por hacer pagar aquel maldito marqués, ahora me di cuenta que ella no tenía importancia por la vida que teníamos… Pero no lo logré, ella y su hijo intervinieron y me privaron de todo poder"_

El único marqués pelirrojo que conocía, era… ¿Pero de verdad es él?

"_Cuando quise vengarme, me enteré de los años que pasaron. Pero eso no importa, el pasado pasó, el futuro viene. Yo he venido a este lugar, porque sé que puedo obtener mi venganza. Así que no lo hagas más difícil y muere de una vez"_

- ¡No! – Grité - ¡Él no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó! ¡Él no sabe lo que hacía!

"_¡Silencio!"_ – Gritó con ira – _"¡Tú y cada maldito miembro de la familia real pagará!"_

La gema en su bastón comenzó a brillar y Yelina daba pasos a corta distancia

"_Bastarda… Acabala"_

Yelina avanzó su pie derecho al frente y el izquierdo atrás. ¿A esto se refería con su mejor guerrero? ¿A que pelearía contra Yelina? ¡No conocía su forma de pelear!

"_La única forma que tienes de liberar a mi hermana, es rompiendo la pulsera en su muñeca derecha. Aunque si lo haces, ella moriría de forma definitiva y Roy no quiere que hagas eso, ¿O sí?"_

Yo también me posicioné.

"_Los veré en un lugar que conoces bien. Si no llegas a tiempo, el dragón destruirá todo lo que te hace feliz~"_

Y desapareció. Yelina comenzó el ataque corriendo a mí con su espada de filo delgado en la mano derecha arrastrando su espada de filo grueso en la izquierda.

Me agaché levemente para esquivar el ataque de la espada delgada, pero fui golpeada con la parte sin filo de la espada de gran grosor en el estomago haciéndome retroceder.

- Es… - Tosí – Tan fuerte

¿Cómo es que puede levantar una espada así de grande? Me recordaba mucho a Ike.

- No me voy a rendir

Yelina se posicionó de nuevo, ésta vez, yo ataqué. Di una estocada que fue bloqueada con la gran espada, y eso era lo que quería, porque le di una patada a su mano derecha con fuerza haciéndola soltar y lanzar su espada lejos.

El combate ahora entre la espada de gran grosor y Falchion.

- ¡Srita Yelina! ¡Debe volver a recordar! – Pedí – ¡Hay seres que la quieren ver sana y salva como yo! ¡Por favor!

Pero no dijo nada, me dio una patada en el estomago que logré esquivar por un centímetro para ser golpeada en el ante brazo con el mango de esa espada, por la fuerza, solté el arma pero no la dejé caer, sólo la tomé rápidamente con la otra mano. Aunque no era zurda, logré hacerle un rasguño en el estomago que no la inmutó.

Me tomó del rostro con la mano derecha.

- ¡Srita Yelina! – La llamé intentando soltarme - ¡Recuérdeme!

Pero aquello sólo la provocó, con el mango me golpeó la rodilla flaqueándome al instante y me tiró al suelo.

Me arquee por el dolor inmenso. Perdí mi clara visión por segundos. Yelina se colocó encima de mí con la espada apuntando mi cuello.

- Srita… Ye…lina ¡Por favor!

Ella dirigió su espada a su objetivo con velocidad, pero se detuvo antes de incrustarse.

- No… no… debo… - Cerró los ojos con dolor – R…R…

Aquella confusión en su mente, me dieron la oportunidad de sacar la daga en uno de mis bolsillos, con la que intenté quitarme la vida, para enterrarla en su hombro derecho, retrocedió con dolor, su suficiente para alejarla y poderme levantar.

- Lu…Lu…cina… - Me miró – Acaba conmigo… Libé…rame de Lana

- ¡No puedo hacerlo! – Negué con la cabeza - ¡La mataré si lo hago!

- ¡Por favor! – Me pidió en llanto - ¡Ya no puedo vivir así! ¡Hazlo!

Apreté el mango de Falchion intentando buscar otra manera de salvarla, pero no podía, no encontraba otra forma.

- Lo haré…

- Gracias…

Tomó su espada de filo delgado con dificultad y diciendo: _"La vida que me perdí, la recuperaré"_… La clavó en su estomago, tosió demasiada sangre y cayó al suelo de espaldas.

- ¡Srita Yelina! – Me le acerqué preocupada

- Está bien – Sonrió – Hazlo

Cumplí mi promesa, le quité la pulsera que tenía y la dejé en el suelo. Antes de que la rompiera con mi pie, miré de reojo a la rubia quien sólo me asintió sin dejar de sonreír.

- Lo siento…

Y con la mayor fuerza que tenía, pise la pulsera cuantas veces fuera necesario, hasta que la media luna de vidrio, se rompió en miles de pedazo.

- Siempre… te estaré agradecida

- ¡Yelina!

No me di cuenta que la puerta se había abierto dejando entrar al resto de mi ejército.

- No… ¡Yel!

Roy corrió hacia la Swordmaster hincándose de paso y tomando su cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos.

- ¡Prometiste no irte! – Le gritó mientras las lágrimas se notaban - ¡Lo prometiste! Prometiste que tú no me dejarías solo…

En ese momento, me sentí la peor persona del mundo. Con tal de salvar mi vida, arruiné la de alguien más.

- ¡Yel!

Y haría pagar a la que me obligó a hacerlo.

* * *

><p><em>¡Sta. Naga! ¡Estamos a dos capítulos de que esto se acabe! Como me divertí haciendo esto. Por tiempo, no pude poner música. M*ldito tiempo.<em>

_Yelina: ¡Oh, Roy! *Se pone a llorar* Soy una mala persona._

_Ajá_

_Notas_

_La historia que Lana cuenta en mentira (Como todo lo que dice un villano) Claro que hay partes que sí son verdad, pero se contarán en la historia original. Am… Los diseños ya casi están, obligo a mi artista a dibujarlo enfermo, soy tan buena jefa (?) Pero lamentablemente no se podrán ver hasta el capítulo 1 de la historia original de éstas dos que se subirán lo más pronto posible al terminar ésta historia. Otra cosa, la forma en cómo acaban las gemelas aquí es diferente. Si logran ver algo diferente en la original asi como en ésta, es que aquí se modificó para el bien de la historia._

_¿Algo más? Creo que no _

_¡Nos vemos en el próximo!_


	20. Chapter Final

_Disclaimer: La saga de FE no me pertenecen, sólo uso a sus personajes sin fines de lucro. _

_Música:  
>"Monstrosity"<br>"Don't you put any stock in this destiny hogwash!"  
>"Id~Purpose"<br>"Shhh… Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you!"_  
><em>"Grima has returned to slumber<em>

_**Enjoy**_

"_Monstrosity"_

Apreté la mandíbula y forzaba mi cuerpo a usar más de su fuerza natural y de la que logré con entrenamiento mientras Lana sonreía con superioridad. No me dejaría vencer, si tan solo…

¬ Ríndete – Rió mientras usaba su mano izquierda para detener el filo de mi espada – Mientras use ésta pulsera, nadie podrá hacerme nada

¬ No… no me rendiré – Contradije con dificultad - ¡Vengaré a aquellos que cayeron ante ti!

¬ Oh, ¿Te refieres a tu hermano, Inigo y tus padres? – Sonrió mientras levantaba su mano derecha - ¿O a Severa, Gerome y Tiki? ¿O al resto de tu ejército?

Lana usó su la gema de su bastón para golpearme el antebrazo y hacerme soltar la espada, el cansancio era mayor, que la dejé caer. Mi otro brazo ya no reaccionaba a mis movimientos, así como mis piernas.

¬ ¿Lo ves? – Se me acercó al verme caer de rodillas – Así es como debe ser, la realeza hincada frente a quienes tienen mayor poder

Utilizó su rodilla cubierta por esa larga y blanca túnica, para golpearme el rostro. Caí boca abajo incapaz de defenderme de nuevo, levanté el rostro levemente para mirar frente a mí algo lejano.

¬ Ini…go…

Inigo, aunque alejado de mí, pude ver su rostro. Empapado de sangre, moretones y cortadas, en un estado peor que antes. Intentando sobrevivir unos segundos más.

Mis padres, mis amigos, mi ejército… Caído ante Lana. Los _Einherjar_ bajo del dominio de Lana otra vez. Ahora en verdad, moriré.

¬ ¡Agh!

El dolor que Lana provocó en mi espalda ante su pisada, era demasiado grande.

¬ Ésta vez no puedes ganar, no tienes cartas que jugar, ¡Morirás ahora!

Mi visión se iba perdiendo, mi fuerza disminuía drásticamente, mis órganos poco a poco dejaban de funcionar.

¬ ¡Muere de una vez!

Ya no me importaba morir si no tendría una oportunidad de ganar.

"_Don't you put any stock in this destiny hogwash!"_

¬ ¡Ah!

Me di la vuelta para ver a Lana retroceder quejándose de dolor, tomándose la muñeca mientras sangraba y maldecía. Una sombra me cubrió la poca iluminación de la habitación, forcé mi vista y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

¬ Lord Marth, Lady Eirika… Morgan…

Marth me sonrió, Eirika rió levemente. Morgan… Me ayudó a levantarme.

¬ ¡¿Cómo?! – Gritó frustrada - ¡Estaban muertos!

¬ ¡No moriré a tus manos! – Le dijo Eirika preparando su lanza - ¡Recuperaré a mi hermano sin importar qué!

¬ Tiki no merecía esto… ¡Pagarás!

Estaba sorprendida, ¿Por qué mencionaban eso? ¿No habían olvidado todos sus recuerdos?

Miré a Morgan en busca de respuestas.

¬ ¿Recuerdas las cartas que el Viejo Hubba te devolvió? – Asentí – Te mintió, al restaurar las cartas, sus memorias también se restaura

¬ Lucina – Me Habló Marth - ¿Alguien ha hecho algo a parte de Lana?

¬ No – Me tomé del hombro – Los _Einherjar _parecen no moverse. Parecen que no responderán aunque se les ordene.

¬ Bien – Me sonrió Morgan – Descansa un poco, déjanos el resto a nosotros

¬ ¡No! – Me acerqué pero caí de rodillas – Es mi… pelea…

¬ No puedes ni pararte – Me dijo Eirika ayudándome a levantar – Entiendo como te sientes, pero… Serás un estorbo en tu estado, déjame curarte un poco. ¿Sí?

Miré a los chicos frente a mí, ellos me asintieron con una sonrisa equipándose con sus armas. Me apoyé a Eirika y me alejó con lentitud hacia mis padres, me acerqué a Inigo.

¬ Inigo – Lo llamé

¬ ¿Lu? – Me sonrió como podía, claro que esa sonrisa no duraba por el dolor – Esto, realmente duele

¬ Tranquilo – Le sonreí – Todo acabará pronto, te lo aseguro

Era el único, que aún no caía en el sueño eterno como el resto.

Eirika susurró unas palabras y la gema azulina de su bastón dejó de brillar, verifiqué como mi cuerpo había mejorado. Recuperé Falchion en cuanto Morgan me la arrojó, le sonreí a Inigo y le prometí a Eirika que le regresaría el razonamiento a Ephraim.

¬ ¡Lana! – Le grité - ¡Aquí voy!

"_Id~Purpose"_

Corrí hacia ella realizando estocadas continuas que esquivaba con dificultad. Realicé una estocada frontal que esquivó, hice un salto hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque que Marth esperaba realizar. Lana gruñó en cuanto sintió la sangre salir de su pecho.

¬ Malditos – Gruñó - ¡Nadie me toca!

¬ Creo que ya lo hicimos

Un silbido sonó, Lana se dio la vuelta esquivando una flecha que pasó con velocidad.

Con lentitud, logré divisar como algo cayó al suelo haciendo un leve tintineo.

¬ Eso que cayó… Fue…

Lana corrió hacia aquel objeto, pero fue interrumpida por Inigo.

¬ ¿Vas a algún lado?

¬ ¿Creen que me pueden vencer? – Preguntó retrocediendo con temor – Nadie ha podido hacerme algo

Tomé la espada con firmeza, Lana retrocedió con más temor del que mostraba, levanté mi espada dispuesta a hacer un corte frontal haciendo a Lana poner su bastón con miedo.

¬ ¡Estoy harta de ti! – Grité realizando la cortada - ¡Me devolverás mi vida quieras o no!

El bastón logró partirse a la mitad, la fuerza hizo a Lana caer de espaldas, se recargó en sus codos mientras retrocedía.

¬ Si me matas – Sonrió – Todos seguirán muertos

¬ No me importa…

Lana ya no poseía su bastón, mucho menos la pulsera de Yelina, estaba desarmada y a mi merced.

Solté Falchion, me acerqué lo suficiente para patearla en el rostro tirándola al suelo definitivamente. Coloqué mi pie derecho sobre su pecho y tomé aire y pise aquella zona con fuerza.

¬ ¡Esto es por Cynthia!

Lo hice una vez más.

¬ ¡Esto es por Basilio!

La mataría así de ser necesario.

¬ ¡Esto es por los _Einherjar_!

Tomé mi espada mientras Lana se giraba quedando boca abajo. Sin piedad alguna, dirigí la punta de Falchion hacia su corazón.

¬ ¡Y esto… es por Morgan!

Y terminé clavándola en el lugar indicado. Lana dejó de moverse en un par de segundos, y la habitación se quedó completamente en silencio.

*Silencio*

¬ ¿Todo acabó? – Preguntó Inigo acercándose - ¡¿De verdad?!

Miré a Lana una última vez. Suspiré satisfactoriamente soltando Falchion. ¡Todo acabó!

De un segundo a otro, el silencio comenzó a ser reinado por los sonidos de un temblor. La oscuridad fue siendo reemplazada gravemente por una inmensa iluminación.

Poco a poco, todo comenzó a desaparecer a mí alrededor, los _Einherjar_ desaparecían, los caídos también, mi hermano.

¬ ¡Morgan! – Intenté correr a él tratando de alcanzar su mano - ¡Morgan!

"_Shhh… Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you!"_

¬ Abre los ojos, está bien…

Esa misteriosa voz me dio ligera confianza que sólo obedecí a lo que me pedía.

Abrí los ojos, el entorno me confundía, no lo niego. La ciudadela de Ylisstol era tan grande, llena de actividad, su gente amable, tan maravillosa. Un poco distorsionada para ser la actual.

¬ Porque no lo es…

Me giré y sonreí completamente maravillada y alegrada de ver a Yelina delante de mí completamente viva.

¬ No moriré a menos que mis dos pulseras sean destruidas – Rió – Pero te lo contaré después

¬ ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunté caminado a ella

¬ Esto es Ylisstol muchos años atrás. Cuando tú tenías 8 años y Morgan 6…

¬ ¿Y por qué me muestras esto? – Pregunté confundida

¬ Por… - Me señaló un par de niñas sentadas en unos escalones – Eso…

Toda la distorsión comenzó a aclarase, el sonido se hizo presente así como mi presencia en aquel lugar, claro que ahí, nadie me conocía bien. Yelina me empujó levemente hacia las pequeñas que lloraban desconsoladamente.

"_Ya verás"_ – Dijo la mayor – _"Alguien caerá en nuestra trampa. Tendremos algo de comer"_

"_Pero…"_ – Hipo la otra – _"¿Si alguien no lo hace?"_

"_Calla. Mira, ahí viene alguien"_

Miré hacia donde la pequeña rubia señalaba, una niña de cabellera azul admiraba feliz jalando a un niño del mismo color de cabello de la mano. Eran…

"_¡Rápido, Morgan!"_ – Suspiró – _"¡Madre dijo que nos estaría esperando!"_

"_Ya voy. Tengo hambre"_ – Se excusó el otro – _"Caminas muy rápido"_

Éramos nosotros…

¬ ¿Recuerdas esto? – Preguntó Yelina - ¿Recuerdas lo que pasa después?

Asentí levemente.

La rubia se levantó y camino deteniéndose frente a la pequeña Lucina.

"_Disculpe"_ – Fingió llorar – _"Mi hermana y yo no tenemos un lugar donde vivir ni qué comer. ¿Puede darnos algo?"_

Lucina miró a Morgan quien estaba entretenido mirando la mariposa que se había colocado en su hombro. La peliazul tomó su pequeño sacó, pero no lo abrió y no sacó nada de él.

"_Lo siento"_ – Comenzó a jalar a Morgan – _"Mi madre espera"_

Lana los miró irse, tirando sus cosas al suelo y gritando enojada.

"_¿Lana?" _– Preguntó la pequeña Yelina – _"¿Estás bien?"_

"_¡Era la realeza!"_ – Alzó la voz – _"¡Nos ha ignorado!"_

"_Su madre los espera"_ – Intentó defendernos

"¡No!" – Tomó su saco del suelo y sacó una gema conocida, robó un bastón curativo y lo apretó levemente – _"¡Te dije que la realeza no se preocupa por nosotros los pobres! ¡Lo que pasó con ese chico fue suerte! ¡Esa chica pagará!"_

El recuerdo se detuvo ante la imagen de Yelina intentando parar a Lana quien golpearía a un pobre perro con ese bastón. Suspiré bajando la mirada. Realmente todo era mi culpa.

¬ ¿Puedo hacer algo?

Yelina asintió guiándome hacia donde la pequeña Lucina y Morgan se habían detenido admirando un edificio de pasteles.

¬ Puede alterar el destino una vez más

Asentí con decisión. La habilidad de Yelina volvió a circular el recuerdo, corrí ante la pequeña Lucina y la tomé del hombro. Ella se giró asustada pero su faceta cambió al verme.

¬ ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó

¬ Aquello que traes ahí – Señalé el saco – Son pasteles, ¿No?

¬ ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Siguió preguntando alejando el saco desconfiadamente

Me hinqué y Morgan se me acercó.

¬ Eres muy bonita – Sonrió

¬ ¡Morgan! – Lo regañó la pequeña

Me reí. Es obvio que yo haría lo mismo.

¬ Acabo de verte rechazar a una niña… ¿Por qué no les diste algo de pastel?

¬ ¡Los hizo Mamá! – Me frunció el ceño - ¡Nadie toca los postres de Mamá!

No recordaba que mi actitud fuera así.

¬ Pero eres la Princesa de Ylisse – Comenté delicadamente - ¿No es tu deber servir a tu pueblo? Eso es lo que Chrom haría, lo que Robin haría y lo que Morgan haría. ¿No?

Morgan asintió. Lucina miró el saco en su mano derecha y suspiró.

¬ Lo haré – Respondió – Les daré un poco

¬ Una cosa más – Me levanté – Intenta ser sus amigas. Están solas y necesitan compañía, no estaría mal que se lleven bien… Es un consejo.

Ella asintió y le ordenó a Morgan seguirla. Los seguí desde atrás verificando que hicieran lo correcto. Yelina me sonrió.

"_Disculpen"_

Lana y Yelina la miraron, Lucina les ofreció el saco completo y ellas miraron extrañadas.

"_Son de fresa"_ – Explicó Morgan detrás de Lucina – _"¡Tienen trocitos de fresa también!"_

"_¿Nos das todo?"_ – Preguntó Lana

"_Claro"_ – Sonrió Lucina _– "Mamá puede hacer más. Mañana vendremos. ¿Quieren pasear con nosotros? ¡Iremos a Ferox en una semana! ¿Quieren ir?"_

Yelina miró a Lana y ella asintió. La más alta sonrió.

"_Sí… Será un placer"_

Poco a poco, el lugar fue tornándose blanco de nuevo. Yelina me dio la mano y yo la acepté.

¬ Gracias, Princesa…

De repente, todo dejó de existir.

"_Grima has returned to slumber"_

¬ Lucina… Lucina… ¡Despierta, hija!

Grité del susto saltando en mi lugar, dejé que mi respiración se tranquilizara así como los latidos de mi corazón. Miré a mí alrededor, un tocador, un escritorio, un pequeño librero, estaba encima de mi cama… ¡Mi habitación en el castillo!

¬ ¿Lucina?

Dirigí mi mirada hacia mi derecha. Una mujer, de cabellera blanca me miraba con preocupación.

¬ Lucina, hija… ¿Estás bien?

¬ ¿Ro-Robin? ¿Madre? ¿De verdad eres mi madre? – Pregunté temerosa

La mujer suspiró.

¬ ¡Claro que soy tu madre! No sé que sería si no lo soy… … No me respondas

¿Qué tanto pasó?

¬ ¡Dime! – Me levanté de un salto – ¿Mi hermano es Morgan? ¿Los _Einherjar _viven?

Mi madre estaba expresando confusión

¬ Claro que Morgan es tu hermano, ¿Qué son los _Einherjar_?

No podía creer… ¡Todo había vuelto a la normalidad! ¡¿De verdad?!

¬ Lucina – Alguien tocó la puerta abierta avisando de su presencia

¬ ¡Padre! – Expresé alegrada abrazándolo - ¡Eres tú!

Chrom miró a Robin con extrañeza.

¬ ¿Estás bien?

¬ ¡Claro! – Reí - ¿Me buscabas?

¬ Mmm… Ah, sí – Suspiró – Inigo ha venido a verte con Olivia para ver los preparativos de su boda

¬ ¿Me casaré con Inigo? – Pregunté aguantando las ganas de gritar de emoción

¬ Lo anunciaron hace un mes – Siguió mi madre - ¿En serio estás bien?

¬ ¡No puedo estar mejor!

Salí corriendo hacia la entrada del castillo. Allí, Olivia hablaba con Lissa sobre algo que a mí no me importaba, algo entre adultos. Grité el nombre de Inigo y en cuanto se giró, lo abracé besándolo de sorpresa.

¬ ¡Whoa, Lucina! – Dijo asombrado - ¿Por qué muestras de cariño tan notorias?

Sólo me reí y se separé de él

¬ ¿Dónde está Morgan?

¬ Lo vi en la ciudadela – Respondió

Me alejé y tomé camino corriendo hacia la ciudadela. ¡Entonces estaba vivo! ¡No me alejarían de él de nuevo!

Al llegar, grité su nombre, pero no había rastro de él, comencé a preocuparme gravemente.

¬ ¡Morgan!

¬ ¿Lucina?

Me giré y las lágrimas de alegría no tardaron en salir. Sin esperar ningún segundo más, lo abracé.

¬ ¿Lucina?

¬ ¡Morgan! – Lloraba - ¡Creí que te perdería! ¡Creí que no te volvería a ver! ¡No me asustes así!

¬ M-Me asfixias

En una zona tranquila del mercado, sin el bullicio de la gente y una zona sin edificios, le conté todo lo que había pasado. Su asombro al contarle que no era mi hermano en la otra historia, que existían los antiguos líderes; Su cara de miedo ante la muerte de Eirika y Marth, ante el ataque a Tiki, las veces que íbamos a morir juntos; Su cara de terror al saber que moría; Su rostro de emoción al convertirse en leyenda.

¬ Ya lo sabía – Comentó

¬ ¿Enserio?

¬ Yelina lo hizo por nosotros – Explicó una voz femenina

Severa e Inigo se miraron y asintieron, Severa me entregó una carta con el sello de Regna Ferox en el sobre y me sonrió.

¬ Basilio te manda saludos y te agradece el intentar salvarlo, por así decir, en el otro mundo.

Después leería la carta, por ahora, disfrutaría lo que logramos devolver.

¬ ¿Qué pasó con los _Einherjar? – _Pregunté caminando al lado de Morgan en la planicie hacia el castillo

¬ No sabemos – Respondió Morgan – Yelina no sabe

"_¡Los encontré!"_

Esa voz nos sorprendió, Severa sacó su espada al igual que Inigo. Alguien subía la pequeña pendiente, una chica de cabello rubio jalando a otra.

¬ ¡Yelina, Lana!

"_¡Los encontré!"_ – Siguió – _"Encontré al resto"_

La pendiente de subida nos mostraba a 12 héroes que nos habían ayudado demasiado en el transcurso de nuestra guerra contra Lana.

¬ ¡Lord Marth!

No pude evitar abrazarlo con cariño, me sorprendió que él correspondiera y me acariciara el cabello.

¬ Gracias – Me sonrió – Ahora, podemos regresar a nuestro sueño

¬ ¿No los volveré a ver? – Pregunté triste

¬ Lamentablemente no – Siguió Seliph

¬ Pero siempre tendrá nuestro recuerdo – Sonrió Elincia

¬ No olvides entrenar – Aconsejó Alm

¬ Así, nada te tomará por sorpresa – Terminó Celica

¬ No olvides los recursos – Continuó Ike – Son vitales para una guerra

¬ No olvides lo que te dije – Lyndis me revolvió el cabello – Mientras tengas amigos, tienes algo por qué vivir

¬ Tampoco dejes que tu sonrisa decaiga – Rió Leif

¬ La sabiduría de tu reinado se mostrará en tu gente – Micaiah asintió

¬ Un hermano mayor – Empezó Ephraim

¬ Hará lo que sea por su hermano menor – Terminó Eirika entregándome un ramillete – Felicidades

Sin querer, me sonrojé.

¬ Gracias de nuevo – Me sonrió Marth besándome la frente – Fue un enorme placer conocerte

Miré al único que no se había despedido. Roy tomó la mano de Yelina y ella lo aceptó

¬ Gracias por regresarla a mi lado – Habló mientras miraba a Yelina y ella a él sonriéndose al mismo tiempo – Siempre te estaré agradecido

Poco a poco, ellos comenzaron a desvanecerse sin dejarme de sonreír.

¬ Ah, Lucina – Comentaron - ¿Crees en las reencarnaciones?

Hasta que sólo de ellos, cayeron sus tarjetas. Las tomé mientras las miraba, ¿Las conservaría? Debería devolverlas…

¬ Un tiempo más solamente

Miré al cielo soltando un suspiro lleno de tranquilidad y paz. Inigo me tomó de la mano, Morgan miró el cielo a mi lado y Severa rió, cosa raro en ella.

Finalmente, después de años y luchas… Obtendría por fin mi paz.

¡No tengo perdón por acabarlo así! Pero, tengo mis razones. Mi computadora comenzó a fallar el lunes en la noche, hacía lo que fuera que hiciera, los datos se borraban. Hice el capítulo y antes de acabarlo, mi computadora se apagaba (Así por más de tres veces). Día Miércoles por la mañana, se la llevaron y tuve que hacerlo en un establecimiento público, sin paz ni privacidad. Lamento la vergüenza de capítulo final que hice, por eso aún no lo pondré como completo. Si alguien tiene alguna idea de un mejor Epílogo, me ayudaría mucho comentándola.

Notas

Espero subir el primer fic de Lana y Yelina el lunes con sus dibujos correspondientes.

Notas finales

¡Agradezco a quienes siguieron mi fic! A quienes lo hicieron desde las sombras así como quienes dejaron su review. Gracias _**AmpharosG**_ por el review que no faltó TuT ¡Gracias!, a _**DestinyGirl 009**_, a _**Akemi Shizuka**_ y a los demás que me siguieron en mi primer Fic. ¡Muchas gracias! *Se pone a llorar*

Yelina: Eso es todo por ahora, espero verlos el lunes

¡Hasta el próximo fic!


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Los personajes de FE: A no me pertenecen.

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

><p>Me miré al espejo una vez aguantando el suspiro de emoción convirtiéndolo en uno de seriedad y calma.<p>

- Muchas gracias por el vestido – Agradecí dándome la vuelta encarando a las únicas cinco mujeres de la habitación – Lady Eirika

- Es un placer – Rió – De todas formas, no me gustaba

- Tuvimos que hacerle unos arreglos – Opinó Elincia señalando unos cuantos encajes – Como ves, no querrías usar uno que se usó en la guerra

- Supongo que no – Reí

No podía creerme aún, que finalmente la guerra contra Lana había acabado y que estábamos viviendo la paz que tanto había anhelado… Al fin. Era una sensación increíblemente agradable.

- Sólo falta saber la hora de la ceremonia – Sonrió Micaiah

- Inigo tiene mucha suerte – Comentó Lyndis – No siempre tienes la fortuna de casarte con una Princesa y que esa misma Princesa, salvara el mundo dos veces

- Pero fue con ayuda, Lady Lyn

Y siempre les estaré eternamente agradecida por ello.

- Fue un gesto noble del Viejo Hubba dejarnos asistir a su boda – Habló Celica mirando a través de la ventana hacia el jardín donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia – Realmente quería verla

Yo estaba más deseosa de verme casar con Inigo, me costó trabajo convencer a mi padre, pero lo logré. Sobre todo, porque él no es un noble como Owain o Brady, ¡Pero sería una locura casarme con mi propio primo!

Un golpeteo nos llamó atención a las seis y sólo bastó mi voz para que la puerta se abriera dejando ver al Príncipe… Mi hermano…

- Luci, Madre dice que sí estás lista

No tardé en reírme en voz baja ante su aspecto y no fui la única que lo hizo, Morgan frunció el ceño, torció la boca y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Quieres dejar de reírte? – Preguntó molesto

- Lo siento, pero… Te ves tan… formal – Admití - ¿Qué pasó con lo que tenías puesto?

- La Srita Maribelle me quitó eso – Suspiró decaídamente – Debo parecer Príncipe, ¿No?

"_¡Has obtenido cada beneficio! ¡Siempre recibiste todo! ¡Y lo que querías y no obtenías, te lo daban sin importar qué! ¡A mí, sólo me regañaban y sermonaban con __**"Eres el Príncipe, compórtate como uno!" **__Pero no más…" _

Esas palabras…

- ¿Luci?

Parpadee confundida, miré hacia el frente mirando a Morgan preocupado, las _Einherjar_ se habían ido.

- ¿Estás bien?

Negué con la cabeza abrazándolo de paso.

- ¿Lu?

- Te quiero, Morgan – Pronuncié estrujándolo levemente – Lo diré cuantas veces sea necesario

-… También te quiero, Lucina – Rió correspondiendo a mi abrazo – Si estás así por lo de esta fecha, está bien

- No es eso… - Lo miré separándome ligeramente de él – Durante la guerra contra Grima, sólo pensé en nuestros padres al punto de que sólo nos veíamos y hablábamos cuando estábamos juntos en el campo de batalla o durante nuestro descanso y aún así, casi nunca te traté como mi hermano menor.

-…

- Ésta guerra me hizo valorarte más – Lo abracé de nuevo – Me hizo ver que… sin ti… no hubiera llegado a éste punto. Sin ti, mi vida estaría vacía, no habría quien me distrajera de los discursos aburridos de Frederick, no habría quien hiciera de los paseos familiares los más divertidos, me habría perdido en la historia… Simplemente, mi vida no sería lo que es hoy…

- Lucina…

- Gracias por existir, hermano

Escuché unos leves sollozos, alejé a Morgan lo suficiente como para ver que de sus ojos, lágrimas saladas resbalaban por sus mejillas deteniéndose en su barbilla cayendo y mojando su vestuario.

- Morgan… Estás... ¿Llorando?

- No es cierto – Mintió secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos

- Claro que sí

- Es el vestuario – Excusó – Me hace sentir mal

Me reí y le revolví el cabello lo suficiente para no despeinarlo.

- ¡Lucina! ¡Morgan! – Nos llamó una voz, mi madre – ¡Es hora!

- Vamos, Lu… - Me sonrió - La hora llegó

- Espera…

Lo abracé una vez más, sonreí, lo tomé de la mano y lo jalé.

- ¿Tenías algo que hablar con Inigo, no? Anda

- ¡Cierto!

(…)

- ¿Y bien?

Miré de reojo a Inigo, quien me sonreí con galantería.

- ¿Qué? – Pregunté en voz baja intentando no molestar

- ¿Acaso no me veo bien?

Dirigí la mirada al frente, mientras intentaba sonreír.

- No te ves mal – Confesé – Estás listo para ser mi esposo

- Que sincera

El sacerdote finalmente estaba a punto de terminar.

- Y por el poder que se me ha concebido… Los declaro, marido y mujer.

Aplausos se escucharon así como gritos de ovación.

- Ahora sí, Chrom no podrá asesinar al esposo de su hija – Bromeó Inigo

- Pero yo sí – Alcé mi ceja derecha – Así que ya sabes

Él suspiró resignado, pero antes de pudiera besarme…

"_Que cursi"_

Una voz femenina comenzó a escucharse, algo como eco, impedía su claridad del todo. Aunque la conocía bien, no era que ser adivino, la escuché por mucho tiempo.

Por el camino por el que yo había pasado, una figura femenina daba pasos con pesadez. La figura era alta, de túnica completamente blanca hasta los tobillos, la apariencia ya no bastaba para reconocerla.

- Lana…

"_¡Princesa!"_ – Fingió alegría – _"Que gran celebración… ¿Por qué esas caras? ¿No es acaso una boda?"_

- ¿Dónde está Yelina? – Preguntó Roy

"_Tranquilo, querido… Ella está bien, no le haría daño a mi propia hermana"_

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Ike retóricamente

Lana gruñó, ignorando la oración de Ike, comenzó a mover su bastón el cual, creí haber roto mientras caminaba hacia Morgan y mi madre. Los guardias no tardaron en preparar sus lanzas hacia ella así como los _Einherjar._

"_Sólo vengo a darte mis felicitaciones"_

Rápidamente, y como el vestido me dejaba, tomé una lanza de uno de los guardias y me posicioné frente a mi hermano.

- Lucina…

- No dejaré que le hagas daño de nuevo. Si lo haces, no tendré piedad – Amenacé intentando parecer valiente, pero tenía miedo

"_Dije que sólo vengo a felicitarte"_

La gema de su bastón comenzó a brillar con demasiada intensidad, tanta que incluso nos cegó por segundos. Cuando la iluminación natural volvió, Lana tenía dos cajitas color rojo en su mano izquierda.

"_Hoy, hace más de cinco años, una pequeña niña nos regaló a Yelina y a mí, una bolsa con seis pasteles de sabor fresa, con trocitos de fresa"_ – Me extendió las cajitas – _"Hoy, hace más de cinco años, una pequeña niña y su hermano, me hicieron ver que la realeza, puede diferir y que sus acciones, pueden ser justificadas, ¿No, Roy?"_

El aludido sonrió. Tomé las cajitas con algo de desconfianza.

"_Una es de Yelina, la otra es mía. Una para ti, una para Morgan"_ – Explicó – _"No sirven si no es a mano de sus propietarias, pueden estar tranquilos. Eso sí, si las queremos de vuelta, intentaremos no hacer mucho daño"_

Le entregué una a Morgan para abrirlas al mismo tiempo. Un par de talismanes en forma de media luna se hallaban sobre una base se algodón.

- ¿Nos las regalas? – Pregunté incrédula

"_Sí"_ – Suspiró – _"Aunque aún tengo un regalo más que darles"_

Alzó su bastón causándonos miedo a todos.

"_Gracias…"_

Y por un momento yo…

…

…

…

Olvidé todo…

_"Bien_" – Suspiró la chica frente a nosotros – _"Ahí se fue todo lo que me quedaba… Supongo que tomaré el consejo de Yelina y comenzaré a tejer"_

- Disculpa – Hablé acercándome confundida a la señorita - ¿Quién eres tú?

_"Nadie de quien debas preocuparte"_- Sonrió alejándose – _"Sigue disfrutando tu boda… ¡Llegaron a la parte en el que el novio besa a la novia! No te lo pierdas"_

Y comenzó a alejarse hasta finalmente desaparecer.

- Eso fue raro – Confesó Morgan mirando la cajita

- Lo fue – Seguí mirando a las únicas doce personas que no conocía - ¿Quiénes son ellos?

- Chicos, hora de irnos… – Anunció el joven de cabello azul con una tiara como la mía – Señorita Lucina…

Miré sorprendida de que supiera mi nombre, pero yo el suyo, no…

- Hace tiempo, dijiste que creías en las reencarnaciones – Me hizo una reverencia – Bueno…

- No tardaremos en volver a vernos – Concluyó aquel de cabello rojo

Cada uno me dio una grata felicitación y comenzó a retirarse de nuestro jardín.

- Morgan… - Miré a mi hermano - ¿Qué fue lo último que recuerdas?

- ¿Aparte de la guerra contra Grima?... Nada…

Y pesar de no recordar nada, sentía una gran paz en mi interior, un gran alivio, como si una guerra todavía peor acabara.

Y eso…. Me hacía sentir, increíblemente feliz.

* * *

><p><em>Yelina: *Llora* No aparecí en el último capítulo… ¡¿Por qué?!<br>Porque mañana ya aparecerás más de uno… ¿Feliz?  
>Yelina: No del todo…<em>

_Ahora sí, éste es el capítulo final. En serio, muchas gracias a quienes me siguieron. No basta con más de un agradecimiento._

**_Nota_**

_Mañana (lunes) finalmente Yelina y Lana aparecerán en su fic original, algunas cosas serán diferentes aquí que el original, pero serán cosas minúsculas._

_Ahora… ¿Alguien que quiera ayudarme en el fic? Explicaré el asunto un poco: Me devolvieron mi PC, pero en completo formateo por lo que los dibujos de Yelina así como los personajes OC que aparecen, se perdieron y mi dibujante se rehúsa a hacerlos de nuevo. Como sea, si alguien quiere ayudarme con mi siguiente fic (Obviamente tendrá mucho reconocimiento e incluso podría incluir su OC, si tiene uno.) mañana explicaré a fondo el asunto._

_Hasta entonces… Muchas gracias de nuevo y espero que éste verdadero epílogo les agrade mejor. _

_Se despide en su primer fic._

_Yelai_


End file.
